


Phoenix Drop High Retold: Freshman Year

by KkSsVv



Series: My Street Retold [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: My First Fanfic, MyStreet Phoenix Drop High - Aphmau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkSsVv/pseuds/KkSsVv
Summary: Literally, everything belongs to Aphmau. I'm upset with My Street Season 6 so I'm venting. Seriously, it has me dead but not in a good way. Basically, this is me in Aphmau's shoes. Starting with: Phoenix Drop High Season One.





	1. First Day of School

"Dialogue"  
'Thoughts'  
Aphmau's POV  
"Aphmau, Aphmau!" A voice called sweetly. That's my mom Silvana. Don't be fooled by the tone of her voice, I may love her but she's crazy.  
"No." I groan.  
I hear someone open the bedroom door and make their way to the side of my bed. I know she's coming to end the best moments of my life.  
"Aphmau, get up! Come on!" Something important is probably happening today, but it's like 6:30 in the morning and I don't start to function properly until I'm asleep again.  
Now she's shaking me. She's being persistent. Usually, she's left by now, I wonder what's happening today. "Mom, just like five more minutes, then I promise I'll get up."  
She sighs exasperated "You always say that, and it turns into 20 minutes, if not the whole day. Now get your butt out of bed!"  
I can't, I'm tired. I was up late last night for a reason I can't remember. "Okay, okay! I'm awake. I just need like, 4 more minutes to rest my eyes."  
She sighs and sounds more done with me than usual? "Fine. Sleep in; it's such a shame too; you're going to be late for your first day of high school." she makes a disappointed sound "Oh, well." She laughs as she exits the room like she's gotten one over me.  
"Mom, today isn't even-" I start to groan out, but I pause, then gasp. It's the first day of high school. "It's the first day of school! Oh! I'm so excited!" I giggle excitedly as I get my supplies together, "Backpack, check! Pencils, Check! College ruled paper," I look around for a second "Check! Stuffed animal?... Yeah! No!" I scoff. "I'm a high school freshman now? I need to be cool. Sorry, Honekoneko. Uniform, check!"  
I'm so excited. this is going to be awesome! My first day of high school! I can't wait to go to my classes and make friends I can see in real life. I've been preparing all summer for this moment. Nothing is going to stand in my way of making new friends and getting awesome grades. But what if I make a bad first impression? A lot of these kids know each other already. What if no one likes me and I end up a loner forever? What if I end up as 'That Kid'? What if I upset the popular girl and she threatens to ruin my life and when I plan to grovel for forgiveness I accidentally kill her? Oh no, I can't go! I'll hide in the closet and no one will find me. I'll just wait the school year out. I stash snacks and if I ration well I'll last at least a year.  
"I don't want to go." At this point, I'm kind of crying  
Mom enters the room again and sees me hiding in the closet "Aphmau? Aphmau? Are you crying in the closet again?" she doesn't even sound concerned, I'm not that emotional. right?  
I'm still in the closet and I feel no shame "No!" Maybe a little bit of shame  
She sighs and sounds so done I almost laugh. "Sometimes I wish you had claustrophobia than this wouldn't happen," she enters the closet. My mom looks exactly like me. She's a little less than a foot taller than me, around 5' 6". We're both tan, have black hair and have bigger 'assets' than average. The only way to truly tell us apart is our eyes, skin tone, and the fact that she's obviously older than me. I'm a little paler than she is and my eyes are a warmer shade of brown. Right now her eyes are telling me she's amused and kind of done with my shenanigans. "Tell mama what's wrong."  
"I don't want to go to high school anymore." Wait that sounds pathetic. "Not because I'm scared but what if there's a disaster! I won't be able to protect you," that was a bad excuse.  
"Yeah" I can hear the skepticism in her tone and I don't like it "But sweetheart, you've been so excited for this since we've moved back here."  
"I know, but mom I've been homeschooled for such a long time, and if I leave you alone you'll be lonely," please don't make me go to school.  
"Calm down sweetie, it was just a year." She tries to reassure me.  
"Still, even before then at my old middle school, I didn't really talk to anyone. I haven't really talked to another kid my age in like a year."  
"Well I tried to get you to go out, but you wanted to stay inside and play your internet games."

'Those are important!"

"Mija look, you're going to be fine. Sure, it's going to be a new experience for you, and a lot of kids probably won't like you very much because you're really annoying sometimes."  
"Mom!"I groan. She thinks she's funny.  
"But really in all honesty, if they think you're annoying than you probably wouldn't want to be their friend in the first place. Just have fun and be you. You'll find people who love you for the beautiful person I know you are. Just keep that smile on."  
"Thanks mom. You're right. I can do this. I just need to stay positive and smile."  
She smiles "That's my girl. Now get your butt to school. I've got to get to work. Are you going to be okay walking there by yourself?"  
"Yup!" I reply confidently, "I can do this!"  
She smiles "Great, see you tonight. Have a great first day. Oh, and don't talk to any boys they're nothing but trouble." She leaves the room and I think she's serious. I don't have time to worry about boys anyway, I must excel.  
"Okay. That eliminates half the people in school I can actually talk to. Mom did give me some good advice though. Well, here goes nothing"  
I'm ready to start the day. It takes me around 10 minutes to walk to school and arrive at Phoenix Drop High School.

* * *

"This is it. I can do this. But first, let me take a selfie. I look like perfection today."  
I accidentally bump into a guy as I look for the right angle.  
"Sorry." I get no reply. I hope he's not mad. "let's see." I take and post another picture and try to head to classes early. There're so many people here. When I try to open the school doors, they're locked. Did they forget to open the doors on the first day? 'Oh no. what if I'm at the wrong school? What if this is actually a prank and-'  
Someone comes up behind me. "I'm assuming you're a freshman?"  
"What?" She scared me. She's kind of pretty with dark skin, hair, and eyes. She's also taller than me. Why is everyone taller than me?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You're kind of jumpy aren't you."  
"Sorry, it's just, this door's locked."  
"Don't bother. They usually lock the doors on the first day here."  
"Oh. I see." No, I don't see. That's just chaos waiting to happen.  
"Then they let everyone flood in and bam! Chaos everywhere." I guess she agrees.

"That's weird." What if I'm late because of the chaos, miss my classes and am expelled on the first day. The rumors will follow me forever then I'll never get into college. I'll just be known as the girl who was expelled on her first day of high school.  
She looks worried. "You look really nervous. You're shaking a lot."  
Is that why she's looking at me funny? "I'm sorry you're the first real person I've seen in a year" 'Oh no. what if she thinks I'm a creepy hermit?'  
She looks surprised. "Whoa. What does that mean? Is someone keeping you in a dungeon or something?"  
That's funny and I giggle a little. "No, it's not like that. I mean, I was homeschooled." This is it she'll run away. No one wants to hang with the weird homeschooled kid.  
"That sounds awesome. Getting to stay home every day. Best school ever!" Or not?  
"It's lonelier than anything but, um" 'shut up Aphmau don't depress her'  
She's sympathetic now. "That sad smile is cute freshman. Cheer up. You'll get the hang of things in no time."  
"Sure, um hey. Would you want to be my friend?" 'No, no, no! you don't ask people to be your friend that's weird.'  
A teacher interrupts our conversation "Teony, Miss Peacock is looking for you." 'Her name is Teony? Why didn't I know that? I've been talking to her for like 5 minutes'  
Teony looks surprised. "What! Already? The school isn't even open yet."  
"She needs you right now. Something about missing papers for homeroom"  
She sighs. " I bet she's not wearing her glasses those papers are probably right in front of her. fine." She groans. "I'm on my way now. Sorry freshman. I'm a teacher's aide and I need to aid my teacher right now.  
"Oh. Okay." 'Please don't leave. I'm new and afraid'  
Teony smiles. "Just keep your head high and you'll be fine."

'Is she reading my mind?'

"See you around cutie." Teony then turns around and leaves me to help Ms. Peacock.  
"No, wait? Let me go with you?" I whisper. Never mind, she's gone. She seems so nice and confident. I wonder if she was an upperclassman or maybe she was like a super freshman who took a summer class or something. Then I notice something. Everyone's in a group and I'm the only one without someone to talk to. I'm going to be 'That Kid.' School starts in 10 minutes, so I have to deal until then. Maybe I'll make friends in homeroom. Or not. I don't know. What if everyone looks at me and sees I'm a loser. I bump into a blond kid. A beautiful man. A gorgeous 6 foot tall Adonis with blond hair, blue eyes and, 'Oh my God he's cute. Do I look ok? did I brush my teeth? I'm going to cry. I bumped into a cute boy? what if he's mad?'  
"Hey, are you okay?" Even his voice is sexy.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm fine. I just. I didn't mean to run into you." I manage to stutter out.  
"You should really watch where you're going. I might've hurt you"

'Hurt me however you like daddy'

"Hello? Are you okay?"  
'Is he's talking to me? He is talking to me! He's holding me in his arms, and I'm just drooling all over him. Just, say something smart.' "Yeah, cool, thanks for helping me." I didn't stutter that time.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office or something?"  
"No. It's my first day. I don't want to miss anything"  
"Oh, you're a freshman. No wonder you're acting all weird."

'What was that supposed mean? Yes, that's totally the reason why I'm acting weird. It's not the muscle I can feel through his shirt.' "Anyway. Thanks for catching my phone."  
"No problem. But you should watch where you're going."

'If he says that one more time I'm going to scream.'  
He sets me upright, steadys me, then walks away. 'He was so dreamy.'  
A red-headed, green-eyed girl then walks up to me when he's out of sight. "Well, wow. Didn't you look pathetic? Drooling all over him."

'Please don't be talking to me. I don't even know you. What could I have possibly done.'

"Yeah I'm talking to you I saw you play that 'innocent' freshman"  
Now I'm confused. "what? I didn't do-"  
She rudely interrupts me. "Look. I don't have time to deal with you. Just know that Garroth Ro'meave is off limits. Okay? So, don't get any ideas. Later freshman."  
Why is everyone calling me freshman? "I have a name you know". Who does that girl think she is? Then the bell rang. That was a fast ten minutes and I still have no idea where to go.

I follow the crowd into the building getting ready to officially start my first day of school.

* * *

This looks confusing. 'Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do? A teacher? I'm saved!' "Oh, excuse me, sir?"  
He looks nice, I think. "Ah, welcome you must be new here."  
"Yeah, but pretty much everyone in this room is a freshman, right?"  
He looks sheepish. Maybe I shouldn't have pointed that out. "Oh, that's right I forget! Sorry, I taught summer school so today doesn't feel any different since I only got a week off." Poor dude.

"Oh, I see."  
"What middle school are you coming from?"  
Why did he ask me that? "I was actually homeschooled my last year of middle school"  
Now he's confused. "So do you have any childhood friends here you could mingle with?"  
"No, I'm kind of alone." I used to live here, but I moved when I was little. I did have some friends in this area when I was a kid, but I don't really remember them, and we haven't kept in contact at all.  
"Do you have any friends at all?"  
That's kind of rude question to ask. "Yes, I do have friends." Well online friends that I talk to in my games, but he doesn't need to know that.  
"Well since you have no one to help you I will tell you how our school system works. As you can see the freshmen are currently here in the orientation room. This is where you pick up the folder that contains your schedule. Did your parents pre-register you?" I nod "Good. Well then go pick up your packet it will tell you where your homeroom is. Once you head there your teacher will guide you through orientation day. Orientation day is the first day of school. Freshman get to meet their homeroom classmates and then meet more people at the club social event. That's where you get to ask questions about clubs you might want to join, and a few upperclassmen will help you out."

" Do I have to meet upperclassmen?"

"Yup. Freshmen sophomores juniors and seniors are usually intermingled in all classes except for homeroom"

'You're kidding me, at least my mom will be happy about me meeting new people'

"That's it. Now go on to get your packet. This place is about to clear out and you definitely want to get a good seat in your homeroom"  
"Thank you sir, I appreciate it" I'm so happy they sent me a packet even though I didn't go to middle school here.  
I arrive at room 201 and I just made it to homeroom. The homeroom teacher calls attendance and allows us to mingle as we wait to head to the club social event

* * *

How am I supposed to make friends? Everyone seems to have friends already. I look around. The kid next to me looks nice. I guess. I'll talk to him.  
"Hi, my name is Aphmau. I'm new like you, and, um it's nice to meet you. what's your name?" Why do I sound so awkward?  
"Travis" he replied.  
Ok, he seems just as nervous as me so it's fine. I can do this. "Hey, that's a really nice name" What is wrong with you today Aph?  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!" Ok, we'll stick with it.

"Your name is nice too." Now he's more nervous. Did I say something weird?  
"Are you okay?" What if he didn't want me to point it out? He'll hate me.  
"Yeah. I'm just shocked a pretty girl is the first person to talk to me."

'Wow, Travis has game.' "Thanks! That was really, forward of you." Sorry, Travis. I have to focus on my studies.  
"Sorry! I have a bad habit of saying what's on my mind when I'm nervous. I wish I had your confidence."  
"Actually, me greeting you was the first confident thing I've done all day"  
"Really! You've actually talked to people today?"

'Wow, Travis needs friends' "Yeah, more than I would've liked to" 'That red-headed girl was mean and the boy I bumped into was scary.'  
"That's amazing!"  
"Really?"

"Yeah!"

'I'm going to be your friend Travis, whether you want me to or not, because you are such a cutie pie, that does so much for my self-esteem' "At least you're not shy. I'd die if I complimented a boy like that."  
"Are you kidding me. I'm about to explode"  
"I'm just glad no one is calling me freshman right now" I can feel I jinxed it  
"Right! That's so annoying it's like a little label they put on us"  
"Right! Like, I know we're new and kind of timid but come on"  
"Want to be friends?"

I've decided. I'm going to lock him in my basement and care for him, so no one can take him away "Sure!" He's my first IRL friend in like, forever.  
"Okay then."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
I've never had a friend before. "What do friends do?"  
"I don't know. I just didn't want to be alone for the first day here"  
"So we're not alone buddies?"  
"Not alone buddies!"  
"Awesome!"  
"So, tell me about yourself?" Before I can reply we're interrupted by our homeroom teacher.  
"All right class. We're heading to meet all the clubs and upperclassmen line up and let's get going"  
"Are we going to stick together?" Please don't leave me alone.  
"Yeah, sure!"  
"Let's go then!" I have a friend! I hope the day continues to progress well


	2. Werewolf Class

Travis and I are in front of the gym, about enter the club social with the other students. We were talking about what our middle schools were like and I just told him about me being homeschooled.

"Homeschool huh?" Why does everyone always sound shocked?

"Yeah" I reply

"That sounds awesome!"

"Uh, not really, but then again it depends on how you go about it. I honestly just wanted to be alone and play video games. I kind of regret doing that now because I don't have any friends in real life."

"Real life? What does that mean?" How did he pick up on that?

"Well, I do have this one friend that I met online who I message every now and then. We've been talking for a while, and they're really cool".

"That's cool. Glad you're not totally alone." That sounded kind of condescending Travis.

"What about you?"

He looks excited. "I have one friend that attends this school. He's a sophomore and he's really cool! He dated two girls at one time!"

"Wow, two girls? Do you think that's cool? He sounds like a total player," And not the good kind.

"He is. I mean, I'm girl crazy but I'm not that girl crazy. I don't think I'd ever be that confident to approach one girl, let alone ask two on a date."

"Yeah. That sounds like a lot of effort."

"Definitely. So, when do you think they're going to let us in?"

"Alright class." The teacher says before I can reply. Well, there's his answer. "It's our turn to head into the gymnasium. You guys are free to mingle and get to know more about the school clubs and meet your upperclassmen until the bell rings."

"Sir?" A girl asks. Her name is Nicole, I think?

"Yes, Ms. Von Rosenberg?"

"Once the bell rings do we head back to homeroom?"

"Ah, great question. When the bell rings you will all be going to your last class of the day listed on your schedule. Then after that, congratulations! Your first day of high school will be over."

"Really?" I ask. That's it?

"Wow. That went by fast." No kidding Travis.

Won't we miss something? "Excuse me, sir. What about our other classes?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," he replies, "you'll meet your homeroom first, then you'll head to your other classes from there, but for now into the gymnasium you go. Don't worry, the upperclassmen won't bite. Come on."

"We're staying together right?" *I'm scared*

"Of course! We're Not-Alone Buddies™, right? We'll just stay close together. Strength in numbers you know."

"Perfect!" *oh, thank Irene* "Let's go!"

* * *

Travis and I enter the gym where a sign with streamers hanging from it reading "Welcome Freshmen" in big blue letters hangs over the door. The students are checking out the clubs.

"Wow. There are so many clubs." Travis says looking excited and kind of nervous

"They have an anime club!" I've found my people!

"Oh, you're that kind of nerd huh?"

I am all kinds of nerd Travis. "You really know how to flatter a girl don't you?"

"I was just joking. I like anime too."

Then, out of nowhere a volleyball hits Travis in the face and I think he's out cold

"Travis! Are you alright?"

He moans.  _Okay, he's not alright._

A blue haired girl walks up to us "Nice catch dork. You caught the ball with your face!"

Why is she laughing? He could be hurt. Stand up for him Aphmau you're Not-Alone Buddies™ now. "Hey! That's not very nice of you!

She's still laughing "You have to admit that looked hilarious."

"No, it doesn't! He might be hurt! Travis!"

Another upperclassman walks into view. And he's cute? Light brown hair, blue eyes, and a soothing voice. He looks upset with her but still amused at the situation. "Katelyn don't tease the freshman."

"Hey, come on I'm teaching them tough love! I didn't mean any harm in it."

Now I'm mad. "Tell that to Travis's face! What if he has a concussion or brain damage? You're an athlete, aren't you? You should know how bad these things can get! Look at him! does he look unharmed to you?

Travis moans in pain and the cute boy sighs "I'll go get the nurse."

"Oh, come on it's just a scratch!" She continues to try to defend herself.

Then Garroth? I think, from this morning walks over. This situation keeps getting worse and worse.

"Katelyn, come on, leave them alone. Not everyone is as tough as you."

"Well if it isn't the charming prince."

He chuckles. "I have a name you know."

"Tell that to all the female freshmen gawking over you. They don't even care if you have a name."

"Jealous?"

"Of you? No way. You're too annoying."

"Don't you have a booth to run?"

"Oh crud that's right! Hey! Little freshman." So she's panicking because of a booth and not because she almost killed Travis.

"What?"

"Sorry about your friend there. Stop by the volleyball club's booth if you need someone to hang out with." At least she said sorry.

"There's the sweet Katelyn I know." Said Garroth smugly

"Shut up pretty boy! Jeez. Oops! My girls need me, see ya." Katelyn heads off in the direction of the volleyball club booth. Now it's just me and Gareth. Send help, please.

"Sorry about her. Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Travis"

"You sure? You're drooling."

"No, I'm not!" I check just in case.

Now he's laughing. That wasn't a good joke.

"I'm perfectly fine, but-" Then Travis sits up. He looks okay.

"Oh no." He moans in pain "What happened?"

"Travis you're ok!"

"Looks like you guys are fine here. I need to walk around see if I need to help out the other freshman. Don't be afraid to come and ask me for help if you get lost or overwhelmed." Garroth says turning to walk away.

"Sure!" He's so dreamy.

"Have fun!" he says and walks away.

"Who's the dreamboat you're drooling over?" asks Travis.

"What?" Deny, deny, deny "I'm not drooling. Wait, why are we talking about that? Travis are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I got hit by a truck."

Yeah, an evil blue haired truck. "Man, I'm so sorry. It must've been so embarrassing for you."

"Normally it would have been embarrassing, but this time I had someone here who cared about me. So. thanks for that." Travis is such a sweetie* "So come on! let's go check out the clubs"

* * *

Phoenix Drop High has all the basic clubs and sports' teams plus a Werewolf and Meif'wa club. There are at most, 20 in this room. And I think there are more sports outside. It's probably because the school has a lot of electives you can take during school instead of after.

"Wow, there's so much to choose from!" I turn to Travis "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I'm kind of interested in theatre."

"Wow, so you're that kind of nerd." Haha, I stole his words.

"Well," he stuttered "It's kind of cliché but I've always kind of wanted to be in Romeo and Juliet."

"Wow," I laugh, "Is it cause you want to kiss a pretty girl?" I say, thinking back to how he tried to flirt with me in homeroom

"No!" he said defensively " I just think it'd be cool"

He's such a bad liar "Right. So." I drag out. "You should go talk to them!"

"Will-will you go with me?" He's so cute when he's nervous

"Sure! I've got your back. Come on, let's go!" I've got to show support for Travis. If they don't accept him I'll make them. "They're two aisles over. Right here! Do you want me to talk to them with you?" If they hurt your feelings, I'll destroy them.

"I'll do it by myself. Just, stay here in case I become a nervous wreck"

"Ok. you got this Travis you can do this!"

"Right. I can do this. I can do this" He'll be fine.

"Hi," he stuttered out. "My name is Travis" He's such a sweetie pie. You got this Travis! Just muster up some courage. I hear a notification from my phone that someone just texted me, and it's FC my internet friend.

FC: Hey, how's your first day of HS going?

Me: well, I'm not dead yet LOL

Me: I'm still really nervous 'how do you spell nervous?'

FC: Nervous? You? Come on. If you talked to ppl the way u talk to me u

'finish texting before you send'

FC: should be the most popular girl in school by now

'that's a funny joke'

Me: PFFT

Me: This is real life we're talking about here :P

Me: how is ur first day going?

FC: Meh... it's going

FC: Shouldn't you get off the phone and go back to class or whatever?

Me: LOL

Me: LOOK WHO'S TALKING

As I wait for his reply I sense someone walking up to me. I look up and see Teony with a disapproving yet amused look on her face. "Hey, cutie! You know it's against the rules to text during class hours? But, since you're new and this isn't a class I'll let it slide" Did she just wink at me?

"Thanks for not getting me in trouble," I say relieved.

"Looks like you're still jumpy, huh? Even after you made that friend I saw you talking to over there?"

I'm not jumpy, you upperclassmen just like to pop out of nowhere. "yeah. A little."

"Aw. well cheer up you're doing better than I did on my first day. When I was a freshman I couldn't make a single friend until the second week!"

"That can't be true! you're so cool and pretty!"

"Aw!" Now she's laughing at me. "You flatter me too much. So what clubs have you talked to?"

"None yet. I'm waiting for Travis. I want to join magicks club, and science club, and math club, and debate club, and LGBT club, and music club, and-"

"Wow, that's a lot of clubs cutie! are you sure you'll have time for all of that?"

"Well I'll probably cut it down to my top eight, and some of them only meet every other week. Plus, I could spend an hour at each club if they meet on the same day. It's just, they all sound so interesting!"

"Well if you say so. Anyway, I have to get back to the volleyball booth before captain Katelyn tries to kill me for 'slacking off.' you and your little friend over there take care ok?"

Teony leaves as Travis runs over. "Aphmau! I did it!"

"Yay! You joined the theater club?!"

"No! But I kind of almost talked to them!"

"Travis! You should've called me over I would have helped!" The bell rings before I can berate him for chickening out. "Looks like we have to go."

"So, what's your last class?" he asks me

I read my schedule and it says WWLF107. Should I tell him I have werewolf class? No, he might judge me I just got him as a friend, so I'll try to avoid weirding him out. "It's something called WWLF107?"

"Huh weird," he says "I haven't heard of it before. I have Bio101," he groans out. I don't get why I love science.

"So," I say, dragging out the o "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah! Maybe we'll have class together tomorrow?"

"Maybe?" I hope so. "At least we have homeroom together!"

"Right! Good luck Not-Alone Buddy™!"

We go our separate ways. I'm trying to sprint to the door because I don't want to get trampled when this room empties out.

* * *

Room 303, Room 303, Room 3-0-3. Here it is! Good thing I'm not late

"What did you just say!" a male voice yells out

"Buzz off." a deeper voice replied. Did I walk into a fight? Please let werewolf anger issues be exaggerated.

"What's going on?" I ask the person closest to me. He's kind of plain looking with brown hair and eyes.

"Some new kid decided to get on Balto's bad side. So Balto's about to rip him apart," he replied. Please let that be an exaggeration.

"Should I go get a teacher?" I ask because now I'm kind of worried

"Nah, it's the first day of school and Balto's been itching for a fight. The last kid that got in his way was sent to the hospital for weeks." Please be exaggerating.

"That's kind of terrible"

"You don't get to be alpha by playing nice." Wow. That's cynical*

"That's my seat!" Balto yells

"The seats aren't assigned, just go find another one," That's the kid who bumped into me this morning! I didn't know he was a werewolf, or insane! Why is he challenging the alpha? I'm gonna trust he can handle himself. He's a big dude with a lot of scars from what I can see from here. Dark hair and eyes; he's also tanner than I am. I can't tell how tall he is from here because he's sitting down. But he looks at least 6' 4".

"Don't you know who I am?!" Balto says. He sounds like Draco Malfoy.

I hope he knows what he's doing. "Yeah, you're annoying."

"Is that supposed to be funny." It was pretty funny.

"Kinda"

"Oh, this is perfect. You have a death wish, don't you?" Balto then looks around to see he has an audience and smirks. As his eyes roam the crowd he spots me. The world hates me, doesn't it? First Insane Ivy then Ballistic Balto. "well lookie here. What's this? A human? What's a human doing in werewolf class?"

 _What's a dog doing in a human school?_  "Um-" I look around for anyone to help me and they all avoid my eyes so I guess I'm about to die.

"Hey!" Oh, thank Irene. Scary Boy has come to help. "Isn't your fight with me?"

"Don't worry," says Balto, "I'll get to you in a minute"

And then Scary Boy from this morning threw him out the window. Well crap. "Oh my god! Is he ok?" I scream out.

"He's a werewolf." Scary Boy says as if that answered my question.

Then the teacher walks in and looks around as if this is normal. "Looks like werewolf class is off to a great start this year"

"Is what happened so common that me, the homeschooled kid, is the only one who's confused?'

"Hello class. First day and we're already throwing each other out the window huh?" He chuckles. "I know tempers can run high in these classes, but the principal informed me that the school had to cut back on their window repair budget. So, we need to try our best to cut back on this kind of behavior, alright?"

'seriously? This is normal?'

"Okay, let's get started, shall we? Welcome everyone to 'Werewolf 107: Intro to Basic Transformation'. Now, I know some of you already know how to transform, but I'm here to explain the process in depth. Now, everyone partner up with a seat buddy we have an even number of students so anyone who doesn't get partnered up gets thrown out the window."

'mom, this was a mistake'

"I'm just kidding, kind of"

When I look around only the scary guy from this morning is left. At least he's human too, or maybe he can hide his ears. I don't know. Apparently, that takes a lot of concentration and he's only a few years older than me and looks like a thug, but I shouldn't assume. I sit down next to him and he immediately groans in anger. What's with the shitty attitude. I wanted to thank him for saving me and apologize for bumping into him this morning, but now I don't know. I can make conversation? I mean we'll probably be seat partners for the rest of the year and I don't want to make a bad first impression.

"Hey, um, it's nice to meet you" I mumble. Where'd the confidence go Aphmau? We want him to tolerate us! "My name is Aph-"

"Next time there's a fight," he says interrupting me. "You should stay out of the way."

That was mean. "I'm sorry."  _You can't cry here Aphmau, you don't want to know as a cry baby again do you? He probably didn't mean anything by it and if he did I'd be annoyed I had to defend a helpless little girl._

He looks even more annoyed, "Whatever."

I guess he assumed I can't defend myself? I may be a tiny coward, but I've taken self-defense before. I'm too tiny not to have attempted to learn how to defend myself.

We sat in silence as the teacher lectured. I was taking notes and he was brooding. A teacher and the cute blond hunk from this morning came to check out the broken window. I'm too upset to care about cute boys right now. Besides dating isn't important. I must excel.

* * *

I arrive home at around 3:30 and relax in my room until my mom gets home and prepares dinner.

"So," she says. "Was your first day of school as terrible as you imagined?"

I angered Scary Maybe Werewolf. Met Insane Ivy, Gorgeous Garroth, and Killer Katelyn. I also befriended Travis and maybe Teony. "No, it wasn't that bad compared to some of the things I thought up. It was actually really nice"


	3. Cat Fight!

Ok. Yesterday wasn't the best day of school but today is going to be better! I just need to keep a positive attitude! I gather my things and leave for school a little early just in case I run into trouble because I have terrible luck.

"Bye mom, I'm heading off to school!"

"Alright sweetheart," she replies, "take care!"

I've only been walking for 3 minutes when I see the redhead from yesterday. What was her name? Before I can take the long way around she spots me.

"Well if it isn't Ms. McDroolyPants!" she calls out

"Dammit," I mutter under my breath. What are you, five? Why are you even talking to me? You made it clear you don't like me. "What? Are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to? You're the only freshman who slobbered like a dog over Garroth yesterday at the club social." Okay, That's not true.

"You were watching me?"

"Of course!" She says without a hint of shame. "I don't like it when other girls drool over my man. I mean I know its hard because he's such a dreamboat."

"Oh, you're dating him?" One, have faith in your man, and two, I don't want him, I have to focus on school.

"Of course I am! He just doesn't know it yet."  _Oh my Irene, she's actually a psycho_

"Cool, that's great! Now I'm just gonna go-"

"Hey! Watch it freshman! I don't tolerate disrespect."

"Sorry! It's just you're kind of a psycho." Did I say that out loud?

"What!" I guess I did.

"I don't like her tone Ivy" Lacky number one with the black hair and blue eyes says.

"I don't either." agrees Ivy? Nice name for a psycho. "Her voice is so high pitched and squeaky," look at who's talking. "Plus she looks like a short potato." Was that even an insult? "I don't see how Garroth would even be interested in her." The three of them then cackle like the crazy hyenas they are.

I want out of this conversation. "Good, because I'm not into Garroth. So can I go now?"

And now she's angrier. What did I do now? "What is with you?!" I don't know! When you find out tell me! "Listen up! If you even think about getting close to Garroth Ro'meave you're in for a world of hurt! He's mine! So stay away!" Please get away from me psycho "Come on Lily, Alex, let's get going."

"Later loser!" the blue-eyed one shouts as they walk away. Lily? I think?

_Oh, thank Irene she left me alone! I thought I was in 'Yandere Simulator' and she was going to murder me for 'speaking with her senpai'_

* * *

I get to school with time to spare and wait in homeroom for Travis to arrive but he doesn't get here before the bell rings. What if he transferred out because of what happened at the club social. What if he secretly hates me and asked to be put in another homeroom. I'll never make another friend again. I still have FC though

**Me: Hey... u there?**

**********FC: Yeah, I'm here wats up?**

**********Me: Some girls just bullied me... I think. They weren't very good at it**

**FC: WHAT?**

' _It's not that bad. I don't think they even knew what they were doing_ '

**Me: They called me a short potato. Which was weird and not very insulting.**

**FC: ...Well I've never seen what you look like so...**

**FC: How do I know I haven't been talking to an actual potato**

' _Finish your sentence before you text_

**FC: this whole time?**

**Me: -_- ..........**

**FC: 8D**

**Me: LOL I HATE THAT STUPID TEXT FACE!!!**

**FC: i know 8D**

**FC: Bet that made you laugh though**

**Me: LOL IT DID! XDDDDDDD**

**FC: If that girls bullies you again go tell a teacher**

**FC: Don't put up with that**

' _I will follow that advice as soon as you fix your grammar_ '

**Me: ...What if that doesn't work?**

**FC: Then i'll come over there and deal with her myself**

' _Please don't. I don't want you getting expelled for murder_ '

**Me: LOL don't worry this potato can take care of herself >:D**

**FC: ...last i checked potatoes don't have arms..**

**FC: HEHE 8D**

**Me: ....LOL FINE I'M LAUGHING ARE U HAPPY!?**

**FC: Potatoes don't laugh. Focus on your classes.**

**FC: Sweet Potato 8D LAWL**

' _FC is so weird_ '

"Aphmau, morning!" Travis says as he enters the room.

"Hey, Not-Alone Buddies™! You're late. How was Biology 101 yesterday?"

"It wasn't too bad. My sophomore friend was in there!"

"You mean the player guy?"

"yeah! so I'm cool. I'm cool." He says dragging the last cool out. I don't think his sophomore friend is a good influence on him. "So, what about you? How was the class you had?"

Okay aphmau. I guess we can't delay this anymore. "Um. I had werewolf class yesterday. Some guy got thrown out the window and apparently, that's normal."

"Yeah, that sounds like the werewolf class."  _am I really the only one that thinks it's unusual?_  "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait?! I didn't know you were a werewolf?"

"I'm not!" At least not yet you never know "My dad was, and my mom wants me to learn the culture just in case some weird genes pop up." The bell rings before I can elaborate any further.

"Time for first period already?" Travis asks confused. "Man, I was late! What are your first two classes?"

I check my schedule. "Well, first I have Creative Writing, yuck, then I have something called 'WCF 203'?"

"Woah. That's a fun class. My dad is actually a professor in witchcraft at the local university. In any case, I have French 101 first and I don't wanna be late."

"See ya!" It's great that he takes French I'm taking it too. I didn't want to take Spanish because I'm already fluent so French seemed like the next best choice. We're not in the same level though. I'm a grade higher because I studied French 101 last year. I don't think we'll have many classes together. I took Living Environment, Chemistry, and Physics early because I was qualified to, so I only have AP Science classes left and I'm a few years ahead in math as well. Unless he's in Honors Literature or Global History with me I think I'll be alone throughout the day. We might have Phys Ed together though. Yay! Travis gets to watch me fail at sports. I guess I should start to head off to class.

* * *

As I arrive at room 304 where Creative Writing is held I see two girls staring creepily through the window into the classroom. I don't know what they're looking at and I don't think I want to because it'll lower my opinion of something: either the school or its female population, especially after Ivy. When I walk into the room I immediately realize what they're staring because the two cute boys from yesterday are in my class. I'm not ready to embarrass myself again.

"Hey, it's you!" Says the sweet one.

"Yeah the little freshman from yesterday!" says Garroth? I think that's his name.

Nope. I refuse to fawn over boys I just met. I have more important thing to do.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" says Garroth

"Yeah, no one else wants to sit next to us. So it would be nice to have another person at our table," says the other one? Did I ever introduce myself?

"Are you sure?" I really don't want to sit with them I prefer to be alone in English classes, and human interaction makes me tired.

"Yeah, come," says Garroth. So I sit down. "I wonder where our teacher is"

"It's the second day of classes Garroth. Things are hectic. Maybe the teacher didn't show up. In any case, let's not sweat over it too much. It's kind of nice to get a free day at the beginning of the year," says Laurance.

"I suppose you're right Laurence," says Garroth.

So Laurence is the other pretty boy's name. I guess it suits him. He looks more like a Sebastian to me though.

"So freshman," says Garroth, "what's your name?"

"Aphmau." I'm not ready for this conversation. Ivy called me out and I really don't want trouble.

"Aphmau? That's a unique name," says Garroth. Not really most people think it's weird.

"Thanks, I guess? You can call me Aph." Please do. I get looks and weird pronunciations when people hear my name they first few times.

"So are you excited? You got to sit next to the two hottest guys in school." Garroth says.

I hate this kid's cocky attitude. "Wow! really? Where are they?"

Laurence laughs. "Wow Garroth, I haven't seen you get shot down like that in forever," says Laurence.

"Wow," Says garroth amused by my reply. "So you aren't infatuated by our good looks?"

 _Yes, I am._  "No, I'm not,"  _it's just too early in the morning for me to care._ "That's rude and shallow. Plus I have better things to do than worry about boys."

They both laugh at that response. I don't get what's so funny. I'm not joking

"So is your friend from yesterday okay?" asks Garroth

"Travis? He's fine. He recovered pretty fast."

"Glad to hear. So what middle school are you from?" asks Laurence. Are we playing 20 questions now?

"I'm homeschooled." Maybe this time they'll get creeped out and stop asking me questions.

"Oh. No wonder you're nervous" says Laurence. "I was homeschooled for a year while I was in elementary school, so I know how hard getting to meet new people can be."

Maybe I should stop being rude and contribute to this conversation. "Yeah, it's exhausting," I confirm. "I should probably go out of my way to fix that," I giggle.

"You do seem to be doing a great job at adapting," says Laurence.

"I don't think we're helping either," says Garroth

No. You're not. "No, you're fine," I say. "You can't fix without confronting it."

"I think we'll get along great Aphmau," says Laurence. "You don't treat us like normal girls do which makes us want to tease you even more." Should I be worried?

"Speak for yourself," says Garroth. "You're much more of a tease than I am."

"Yeah right Prince Charming," says Laurence.

"So did you guys know each other before today? You're treating each other very familiarly," I ask.

"I guess you could say that," says Laurence. "We met freshman year and running into each other."

Garroth laughs. "That's right! Laurence had orange hair back then!"

"I told you that's in the past! My sister died my hair." He's pouting. I guess it was a really bad hair year?

"I can't imagine that, and where is our teacher?" I did not waste an entire period not learning.

"Not sure,". says Garroth. "But the bell is about to ring." Looks like I did.

Then the bell rang.v"There it is," says Laurence.

As I get up and gather my things, Laurence calls out to me. "Hey, Aphmau. You seem really cool we should hang out sometime."

"But I haven't really talked to you yet," I said in reply. I was actually kind of rude.

"But you were listening, and that's a nice change." How bad are the girls in this school?

"Thanks, and you're welcome, I guess."

"Don't be a stranger!" says Garroth.

I can't believe this whole period was wasted. I did make some new friends though. Whatever, off to witchcraft class.

* * *

I arrive early to class because so far, being late has been disastrous. When I walk in, I see Katelyn from yesterday arguing with another girl with orange hair and crimson eyes.

"Are you even supposed to be in witchcraft class?" the ginger says.

"It's what my schedule says so like it or not I'm here until I can change it!" says Katelyn in retaliation

"Well, you don't have to yell at me, Katelyn."

"I'll yell at you all I want! Gosh! I never should've given you another chance at being my BFF!"

 _This entire conversation seems petty, so... I think I'm gonna interrupt._  "Hi! are we the only ones in the class?"  _Please don't bite my head off._

"Huh?"  _Did they not realize I was here?_

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you guys. It's just, you both were yelling, and-"

"Hey! You're that freshman from yesterday! You'll be perfect."

"What did you say?"  _Should I be worried?_

She laughs and ignores me, turning to speak to Lucinda. "Lucinda, this girl here is my, new best friend."

"What?" Did I miss something when I met this girl yesterday or is she just crazy?

"Oh really?" Lucinda says amused.

"Yeah really!" says Katelyn.

Should I go along with this? She did hit Travis in the face with a volleyball yesterday and didn't even act sorry. "Um-"

"Play along and I'll owe you, big time," she says to me when she sees my confusion.

"Oh really? What's her name? you new, friend," she smirks.

She said she'd owe me big time. "My name is Aphmau. What's yours?"

"Yup her name is- what? how do you say that again?" It's not that hard to say!

"That doesn't count, she answered the question for you. My name is Lucinda."

"Well that's still one friend for me and how many for you?" Katelyn retorts condescendingly

"Hey, girl who has obviously never met Katelyn before. Want to be my best friend instead of Katelyn's? I'll help you out in this class." she offers. Whelp the jig is up.

I should stop this, shouldn't I? "Why are you guys even fighting over me? This doesn't make any sense I just met you!"

"Don't listen to Lucinda! I'll buy you lunch from the cafeteria?" Katelyn offers. Does no one listen to me when I speak?

"I'll give you a spell that turns people into cute kittens?" Lucinda retaliates. I don't even know how to cast spells yet.

"You're allergic to cats, she's trying to kill you!"

I am? "No, I'm not!"

"You don't even know your own friend's allergies!" says Lucinda.

This is getting out of hand. "um you guys are-" I start, but a potion comes out of nowhere turning them both into cats. Oh? Kitties!

We look around confused and see the rest of the class and an older woman, with gray hair and blue eyes, who I'm going to assume is the teacher.

"Geez, those girls can fight. Sorry about that little one," she says.

That is so cool and kind of terrifying. "Um. It's no problem?"

"Anyway. I'm the teacher of the witchcraft class. My name is Hyria"

"Um, do you know why they two girls were fighting so frantically?"

"Well, one of these girls happens to be my daughter. I can't get into details because this is a problem they should settle on their own!" she says.  _Well, tell us what you think._ "But, there was a boy they both liked, and they turned him into a frog, and, well, you read The Frog Prince. In any case, class is about to begin," she says addressing the rest of the class. "Students, take your seats. As for you three," she says turning back to us. "Since you all get along so well, you can all sit together!"

Um, no thank you. "Can I sit somewhere else?" I ask.

"Nope. Now get along, sit down, and we can begin your introduction to witchcraft!" First the weird boys and now the catgirls? I hope they don't make a lot of noise. I wanna do something interesting today.

I get to my seat and try to concentrate on taking notes about the syllabus, but all I hear is meowing. It's not even cute meowing. It's angry "I hate you! Get out of my life!" meowing.

"Oh, my Irene shut up." I mumble under my breath "I want to hear the lesson." They didn't end up quieting down before the end of the lesson and I had to get the notes from Professor Hyria after class.


	4. Alone With Him

Phys Ed is about to start and I've just received terrible news from Travis

"What? Getting naked! In front of others?!"

"Hey," he says trying to calm down. "When you say it like that, of course, it sounds bad."

He doesn't understand! "I don't want to go to gym class!" Not only is it awkward changing in front of others but I am actually the least athletic person you'll ever meet. My stamina is nonexistent.

"Hey calm down," I will not! "Look it's just going into the girls' locker room and getting changed. You can just go into a bathroom stall if you're uncomfortable."

Okay. I guess he's right. "Is that what you do when you go to the boys' locker room?"

"No," are you lying to me Travis "But, I used to do it in middle school. Anyway, look on the bright side! This is the first class we have together."

Right! Positivity. "I mean, I guess you're right. That is a plus."

"Yeah!"

"But what if they think I'm weird for changing in a stall?"

"You'll be fine." Travis is an angel.

"If you wanna change places with me I wouldn't mind." a suave voice says behind me. "Hey, baby! Travis! I didn't know you're girlfriend was this adorable."

And now I'm laughing. That's the best thing I've heard all day. "Travis isn't my boyfriend. He's like a little brother. An adorable, sweetie pie, little brother."

Travis looks embarrassed. "Yeah, Dante she's not my girlfriend."

"And she's not gonna be if you don't put the moves on her soon. Look you're already in the friend zone," Dante says. One, is this Travis' sophomore friend? Two, please leave.

Travis' face gets redder and redder as he tries to defend himself so I have to step in. "um, excuse me Mr. uh, Dante. And you too Travis," I add just to make sure they don't get any ideas. "I don't want a boyfriend. Especially not either of you, sorry Travis."

"Dante!" Travis yells. "Why do you have to make everything awkward!"

"Because it's fun! But I did not expect that response."

"Sorry, it's just, I heard you dated two girls at once and-"

He interrupted me. Turning to Travis. "Aw man! You already told her about that!"

"Yeah I did!" said Travis. "I didn't want her falling for your charm."

"Fine," he sighed. "It's nice to meet you Aphmau, my name is Dante and yes Travis has talked about you before."

"Well it's nice to meet you too I guess," I mean he's not mean.

"Yeah! And thanks for befriending my shy buddy over there," I watch as Travis gets more embarrassed as the conversation goes on. "I was afraid I would be the only one he'd talk to in school. It's nice to see him making new friends."

Travis finally decides to interrupt. "Uh, Dante! Shouldn't you start heading to class? The bell is about to ring," aw he's embarrassed.

"Oh, right!" he says turning to me. "Let me know if I can do anything," oh my Irene, he's wiggling his eyebrows. "I- huh?" he says looking behind me. What's he so scared about? I turn around as well and see two girls glaring at him. ' _Who are they and why are they so mad_?'

"Mother of Irene, they're both, I gotta get going. See ya!" Dante then runs away chuckling nervously.

I turn to Travis. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. Dante's weird sometimes," he looks just as confused as I am and a little worried. "If I could suggest something. Stay away from him. He takes after his brother Gene a little too much, he's not a great influence. Also, stay away from Gene and his friends."

"Oh!" Does this school have a gang? "Alright? Thanks for the tip I guess?" then the bell rings, oh no.

"You're gonna be fine," Travis says seeing how nervous I'm getting. "Just go into a stall, get dressed and get out."

Okay, I've got this! "Okay." that wasn't said with the confidence I wanted.

"I'll wait for you in the backfield," he says walking away. "Good luck! And don't worry, just, do whatever you're comfortable with."

Okay. alright. I can do this. I just need to stop overreacting. I walk in and immediately head to a stall. I change as fast as I can and leave the locker room just as quickly. We end up playing soccer (the only sport I'm good at, yes!) and I leave gym wondering why I was overreacting. I change back and because gym was last period, I leave for Debate Club

* * *

The first meeting of Debate Club was short but productive and I've already signed myself up for a few tournaments. Debate Club is actually Speech and Debate Club. there are 6 different categories: Original Oratory (OO), Prose Interpretation (PI), Dramatic/ Humorous Interpretation (Drama), Declaration (Dec), Extemporaneous (Extemp), and Congressional Debate (Congress). Competitions are held almost every Saturday against other schools. 4 to 5 students are put in a room and compete to get a score from 1 to 5 (1 is the best). The number one in each room go against each other and the top 3 get a half qualification. You need two half quals (qualifications) for a full qual and if you get a full qual you can go on to the National competition. I chose to do OO because I thought it would help my writing and speaking skills. For OO, I have to write an 8 to 10-minute speech on a topic of my choice in order to convince a judge of my opinion. I'm excited because it can be about literally anything. I think a girl chose oranges as her topic one year.

As I was leaving the room I realized I forgot my planner in room 203 and because I can't trust myself not to forget my shoes in the morning let alone all of my assignments. So I walk to room 203 and was happy to see the door open. I hesitate at first because what if I'm interrupting a club? But I really need that planner. As soon as I walk in I see Scary Boy from Werewolf Class and he doesn't look happy.

Okay aphmau. We don't have to confront this guy. We only need to get my planner and leave without making eye contact. I step out from behind the blackboard and when he looks up and sees me his expression immediately shifts from passive to annoyed and he groans.

I don't know what I did to this guy but it can't be that bad. Normally I'd try to keep my mouth shut but it's after school and my brain has already shifted from school aphmau to home aphmau.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" I ask, immediately regretting it because of his response.

"The fact that a little girl doesn't know how to mind her own business," he spits back.

Okay. I don't know who peed in his cereal this morning but that was unnecessary. "Sorry but I have to find a book of mine before I leave. What are you doing here anyway?"

"What do you think Sherlock?"

"Okay. I didn't want to assume detention because it's only the first week of school, but since you're acting like a jerk." I leave the statement unfinished and can tell he's getting more and more annoyed.

"Really? Have you seen me?" I have and you'd be so cute if you weren't so mean. My thoughts are interrupted by a voice behind me.

"I have and I'm getting tired of your face already. It's only the first week of school." Wow, that's kind of rude for a teacher

"Whatever" Scary Boy sighs.

"Is this student giving you any trouble Ms....?"

"Oh, um Aphmau," I reply. "And no everything's fine."

"Well, if he does let me know," Then he addresses SB (Scary Boy). "Now you can sit here and think about what you've done for the next-" he pauses looking at his watch. "Hour. I'm gonna take a nap here on the floor. My student will be by soon to watch over you," and then he actually lays down and goes to sleep.

I'm confused. Am I allowed to be here? "Okay?" I look at SB and he isn't bothered so I guess I won't be. I find my planner a few rows back about two columns away from SB and because I have time to spare and kind of want to meet the student aid that puts up with the napping teacher I sit down and text FC.

**Me: FC u there?**

' _it's been a minute. is he busy?_ '

**FC: Hey! Sorry, im a little busy at the moment... can we talk later?**

' _Boo. now how am I supposed to occupy my time?_ '

**Me: sure. everything okay?**

**FC: Yeah, just can't text right now ttyl**

Well, since I've got nothing to do I might as well leave. ' _And I didn't even get to meet the crazy teacher's aid._ ' I hear something fall to the ground and see SB pick something up. ' _Oh, is he texting in detention? What a rebel._ ' I kind of want to make conversation. We'll probably be seat partners in Werewolf Class for the rest of the year and we should be able to at least tolerate each other. He might not even be a bad person. Maybe he had a bad day?

I build up courage and turn to him putting on my best 'I'm approachable and want you to like me!' smile. "Hey! I know we got off on the wrong foot the other day but since we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other this year I think we should try and start again?"

He turns to face me slowly and I can already I'm gonna regret this. "Go away."

Wow, that is the second-fastest I've ever been rejected. I frown. "Okay seriously. Who peed in your cheerios this morning?"

"No one," he replied. "What don't you understand about someone wanting to be alone?"

Okay then. "Fine. I get it. I'm annoying, but could you at least tell me your name so I don't have to call you Scary Boy in my head?."

His frown deepens "No. Now leave me alone."

Alright, he made his opinion clear and I can already tell Werewolf Class is only going to get worse.

"Well looks like detention is getting started early this year!" a happy go lucky voice says breaking the tension. Is that the teacher's aide? "Hey there! Couldn't help but overhear your argument. You're one spunky freshman to speak to a senior like that."

Does that actually matter? "Senior?"

"Yeah, the dude over there with the anger issues," SB growls at us proving his point. "Yikes, the little lady was right. You're a scary dude, aren't you? but you are in my homeroom right? Aaron, is your name?"

SB, now Aaron, doesn't respond

"So you're the silent type? Okay, can you at least tell me if the rumors are true?"

"Rumors?" I only really talk to one person in this school so I haven't heard of any rumors.

"Yeah, apparently he transferred here from a military academy and has gotten into three fight alrea-"

"Enough!" SB, or Aaron, interrupted. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here! Unless you're trying to start something?" Now I feel bad.

"Alright geez," placated the aid. "No need to get hostile. Are you trying to get into super detention?" Is that a thing? "What is this guys problem?" he tried to whisper to me but I'm pretty sure SB could still hear him. "I can't believe I'm missing the first meeting of the anime club for this." Oh, finally something interesting!

"I love anime!" I do watch anime. Fairy Tail and Attack on Titan are my favorites but I've watched at least 20 others and that's only what I can name off the top of my head.

"You do?" now he looks excited.

"Definitely!" Yeah! I've formed another connection!

"What are you into at the moment?"

"Fairy Tail definitely!"

"Oh man! Are you all caught up with the anime and manga?"

"Anime yes, manga no." I really want to finish the manga but there are 63 volumes and over 500 chapters and it's been hard to find time to sit down and read after clubs and homework.

"Okay," he sounds disappointed. Sorry, I'm a busy gal and it's easier to sit and watch a few 25-minute episodes than read an entire volume. "Well, who's your favorite character?"

This one's a no-brainer! "Definitely Gray Fullbuster! I love him!"

He laughs at that. "Classic!"

I don't know if I should be offended or not. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad. It's just that- actually- here. I have this poster of him that I was supposed to give to my girlfriend, but her best friend already got it for her so you can have it."

Oh, my, Irene! This is a dream come true. "Really! Was it expensive? I can pay you back?" I don't want to owe anyone anything.

"It's fine, take it. I honestly don't want it." This man is a dream come true. His girlfriend is very lucky.

"Thank you so much! You didn't have to do this!" I'm gonna worship this poster.

"He looks stupid to me." I forgot Scary Aaron was still here.

"I didn't ask you!" I sang out. I was too happy for him to bring my mood down.

That makes Teacher's Aide laughs. "I like your spunk. You should join the anime club here at school. I'm the vice president and we'd love to have more people with your passion join."

"I'd love to but I'm already in so many clubs and I really don't want to add to my workload"

We're both disappointed at that. "Well, feel free to come and go as you please. Now you should probably go"

But I was connecting with you. I thought we had something special. "Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm the teacher's aide and we really shouldn't be mingling in detention. But it looks like Mr. Tony fell asleep before I got here. Guys a lazy bum I don't even know how he became a teacher in the first place."

I hate speaking badly of adults but he's kind of right. "Yeah."

"Anyway, we've got one hour of pure silence," he says addressing Aaron. "Feel free to read a book or do some homework or something. Quiet starts now"

I leave the room after thanking him for the poster again. ' _He's so nice!_ ' I went back to Debate Club to ask a few more questions and end up leaving school at around 4:30 as detention's ending. I pass Scary Aaron on my way out, who looks more annoyed than usual. I make my way home and end up spending the rest of the day on homework.


	5. Weekend Friends!

Today is Friday; the first week of school is almost over, and considering how the past few days have been, I might have fun at this school. My classes are challenging but fun, only two people have truly been mean to me, I've met new people and I've even made a friend.

Travis and I are hanging by the auditorium with our homeroom because of an assembly no one is excited for.

"So what are we here for again?" I ask. I know the answer, because I've asked him this like five times, but I keep hoping it's different.

"The teacher said the principal wanted to have a few words with the students to congratulate them on a successful first week," Travis said the same thing the last time I asked, so my wish didn't come true.

"This is so unnecessary" I whine. I know I sound annoying but I wanna go home. "Couldn't he just congratulate us by letting us go home early?"

"Nope, that would be too easy."

That made me laugh. "Yeah, it would" I agree.

"So um," Travis started to say, looking a little nervous. "Do you mind if I gave you my phone number?"

I don't think I've had a friends number on my phone, other than FC, in two years. "Sure!"

"Since it's the weekend." he stammers out trying to justify himself. "And if you wanted to talk about anything, well you could text me something, call me, I don't know."

Aw, he's shy. "Thanks"

* * *

So, the assembly was ' _what's the word?_ ' an adventure. The entire student body was seated in the auditorium and the teachers were on stage. I think we were waiting for the principal to arrive for around five minutes. When he finally did arrive I was confused ' _he was weird_ '

He burst into the room like he was an anime protagonist and on the other side of the door was his nemesis holding his precious person hostage. There was a teacher on stage checking the microphone, who he pushed aside, ' _it was more of a punch_ ' and then proceeded to greet us like an eccentric uncle ' _he looked crazy_ '. He had the features of an average white male (brown hair and eyes and a little shorter than 6 feet tall), ' _but the way he carried himself told us he was anything but that_ '. He stood like he was full of energy and ready to burst ' _but not in a good way_ '. He was dirty, covered in ash like he was just in an explosion, and his eyes were mad.

The first thing he did when he got to the podium, was yell out a greeting and congratulate us on a good first week ' _thanks?_ '. He gave us Ms. Hyria's warning not to take potions out of the lab ' _while invading her personal space, he was an inch away from her face at one point_ '. after that his exact words were:

"Now then, that ought to cover my quota for principally things for the day! I'm off to make a new scientific discovery!" and then ran out of the room exactly as he entered it.

The entire assembly was less than 10 minutes long, and as I thought, unnecessary.

* * *

Because the assembly was so short everyone got to go home early, so after the assembly, everybody headed out to the courtyard, either to head home. I waited in the courtyard with Travis for his dad to pick him up.

"So, that speech was," he said trying to find the right word.

"Unnecessary?" I offered

"Yeah. Anyway, you walk home right? my dad is going to pick me up today. so, if you wanted a ride home I'm sure he could give you a lift?"

I smile at the offer but, "No thanks! my mom is coming to pick me up today." Plus strangers scare me.

"Okay. Well, you've got my number, so text me if you want okay?"

My smile widens. "I will, and same to you, text me whenever you want!" I'm so happy! That's two people I talk to regularly in my contacts! Then the moment is ruined.

"Aphmau!" my mom calls honking the horn. "Vamanos! Get your but over here!" and then she sees Travis and gives me the angriest, most betrayed look I've ever seen. "Wait, Is that a boy!?" I honestly would have laughed if I wasn't so traumatized.

"Mom!" ' _why are you like this?_ ' "Stop yelling and honking the horn!" ' _Why am I yelling back?_ '

She ignores me "Hey! you, with the white hair! Don't get any ideas with my daughter!" ' _stop threatening Travis mom!_ ' "Remember, you marry into this family you have to deal with me!"

"Oh my Irene your mom is so embarrassing," Travis whispers to me.

I sigh. I know, it's been 14 years man

"Miss?" No Travis! don't engage in conversation! She'll eat you! "I'm just Aphmau's not alone buddy" Oh. why didn't I just say that in the first place?

Her mood flips 180° "Oh. If that's the case, why didn't you just say so?" Because I forgot and you're a little crazy. "Alright then, it was nice to meet you. Come on Aphmau let's get going!"

I'm so happy that's over. "Alright! see you later Travis."

"See ya."

My mom and I drive off and I think I spent the entire ride home, plus an extra 10 minutes, trying to explain to her, in vain, why she can't yell at me from across the courtyard.

* * *

The next day is Saturday. I wake up, finish all of my homework and get ready to waste hours of my time scrolling through Tumblr and Fanfiction.net when my mom bursts into the room. Apparently spending all weekend lounging around and doing nothing isn't "healthy" for my "mind or body". She proceeds to kick me out and tells me not to come back for an hour or two. So I get my gym shorts sports bra and a t-shirt and prepare myself to waste an hour exercising.

* * *

I decided to jog to the park down the street from my house because it's close and crowded, so if someone tries to murder me I'll have witnesses for my last words.

I start slow and build a steady rhythm. I used to play soccer so I know how to start but I haven't done endurance training in a while so I'm going much slower than I used to. As much as I loathe to admit it I might have to make this a more regular thing.

I was 10 minutes into my jog when I see three kids, two boys, and a girl, who is kind of familiar. They are sitting by a tree and using their phones. ' _Do I go to school with them_?' I didn't mean to stare for too long but one of them caught me.

"Why hello there."

' _Why now? why me?_ ' I'm pretty sure I've seen him before. He's around a foot taller than me with black hair, blue eyes and a smirk that's telling me he's way too amused by how intimidated I am by him. "Um hi?" I reply. ' _What have I done in a past life to deserve this?_ '

"Hey, Aphmau!"

' _Oh thank Irene._ ' I turn around and see Laurance has come to my rescue.

He jogs over, smiles at me, then glares at scary dude #2. "What do you want Gene?" gene? Dante's brother?

"Geez, we just wanted to say hi Laurance. Gosh" a girl says. She has lavender hair and purple eyes and gives off chill vibes.

"So rude," her the other boy agrees. He has brown hair and red eyes.

Now I'm confused, do these guys have a history together? "Who are these guys?" I ask Laurence. I hope they're only stereotypical delinquents and not gang members like Travis made them out to be.

Then Gene decides to speak again. "Wow. Haven't even mentioned us to your new friend?"

' _So Laurence and Gene have met before?_ '

"I was kind of hoping that she wouldn't have to meet you guys at all." Laurance does not look like he likes this guy.

"Fine then," Gene says. "I'll be the gentleman and do it myself." Then he looks at me amused and I can tell this entire encounter is going to come back and bite me in the butt.

 _'I remember why I never leave the house mom! it's because people are outside and people sometimes lead to conversations like this one!_ ' I almost ran away but that would just be inviting them to torment me in the future.

"Hello there, my name is Gene and I am the leader of the Shadow Knights."

"Shadow Knights?" I stutter out. ' _Like the scary gang, Travis was talking about?_ '

"It's our group. If you want to know more you could always join us."

' _I would love to but I'm on my way to a full scholarship of a college of my choice and you guys are scary._ '

Then Laurance finally steps in. "Enough Gene, leave her alone."

' _I don't know why you allowed them to scare me for so long Laurence but you need to step up your game as a bodyguard._ '

"In any case," Gene continues on, almost completely ignoring him. "If you're interested in having some close friends, you might want to check us out. We hang out, talk about things and sometimes do group activities. We usually hang at this park so feel free to stop by."

' _Group activities like movies and bowling right? Right?!_ ' "Well thank you!" I reply. "That was kind of nice but you scare me way too much for me to consider seeking you guys out on my own"

That makes Gene laugh. "You are hilarious freshman. We're not that scary, come on,"

"Well-"

And again Laurence didn't choose his entrance well. "No!" That was right in my ear and I jumped way too high to preserve dignity.

Gene sighs almost resigned and continues to speak to me. "Laurance used to be in our group but he wasn't hardcore enough." That is not giving me a good impression of either of you.

"Aphmau we should just walk away," Laurance insists.

Then the other boy interrupts. "A guy who just walks away for his problems? I wouldn't want to be with someone like that."

"So true Zenix," the light-haired girl agreed.

' _Is everyone passive aggressive?_ '

Laurance growls annoyed by the taunting. "Come on Aphmau, let's go somewhere else."

"You used to be cool Laurance!" Gene yells after us before we can leave earshot.

We walk away together and I'm too impatient to wait to ask about what just happened.

"So," I ask, looking back at the Shadow Knights through the trees. "What was that about?"

"That's just Gene and his gang"

"Yeah, I know that. Dante's older brother right?"

"you know Dante?"

"Um," I say thinking back to the one conversation say we had. "Kind of?"

"In any case. Gene is the leader of this little group of mischief makers at our school. They call themselves Shadow Knights. It's really stupid. But Gene and his group are bad apples. Don't get involved with them"

"I see," so far Travis and Laurance have warned me away from them but my curious nature has thrown their warnings out of the window. ' _Sorry guys another meeting seems to be inevitable. I won't make talk to them, I'll just be polite_ '. "Also," before I forget. What did he mean when he said you used to be cool?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked, he looks like a kicked puppy.

Before I can take it back he answers the question. "When I was a freshman, I thought their group was cool because they always looked so awesome and confident. Turns out they were just a bunch of drama queens. Gene isn't as crazy around Dante, but he's definitely influenced Dante's current 'outgoing' behavior."

' _Dante used to be mellow?_ ' "Huh. Okay"

"Yeah," he says resigned. "Just, stay away from them. It's ultimately your choice but I highly recommend not talking to them."

Before I can reply, I hear a voice in the distance. "Hey!" and now Garroth is here. ' _Is everyone gonna see me in my sweaty gym clothes?_ '

"Hey Garroth," Laurance greets back running over.

When Garroth sees me he seems embarrassed? "I didn't know she would be here?" he asked Laurance.

"Yeah neither did I. I ran into her while she was jogging and we stopped to talk while I was waiting for you"

"So you didn't schedule a date with her and lie about the time you were going to get here?"

"Nope, it's just luck. Maybe if you got here a little earlier..."

"Fine," Garroth groans out. "Anyway, it's good to see you Aphmau. I'm kind of happy to see you. You're really quiet in school and I'd love to bring you out of your shell"

"Um?" ' _No thanks?_ '

"Hey, Garroth!" Laurance interjects looking a little mad

"What? I know you're interested too. She's so quiet in class but I know she's hiding something because of the way I see her talking to her Not-Not-Alone-Buddy"

"Well!" I break the tension before the situation can get any worse "I have to be back home in an hour so," I falter getting a little shy. "Want to get some food and hang out until I have to leave?"

"Sure!" says Laurance

Garroth agrees "that sounds wonderful!"

We end up sitting on a bench and just talking for like 30 minutes after not being able to decide on what we want to eat.

"So Aphmau," asks Garroth. "Have you ever considered getting a boyfriend?"

"Um," I hesitate because that is kind of a weird question. "Not really."

They both look a little disappointed, "Why not?" asks Garroth.

"You're looking kind of desperate Garroth," says Laurance.

Garroth tries to defend himself. "It's just a question."

"A rather blunt question don't you think?"

"At least I'm not afraid to ask blunt questions."

"Okay then, two can play at that game," he turns to me. "Aphmau wanna be my girlfriend?"

**Error 402 aphmau.exe not found.**

I think I was stunned for like 30 seconds.

"Oh great you broke her," said Garroth.

"Nope! Nope, nope, nope! I'm fine! Fine, fine, fine!" ' _There is something wrong with me._ '

"See she's fine," says Laurance.

"Um and I can't be your girlfriend," I say after I took a few seconds to collect myself. "I don't know you that well, and I told myself I wouldn't date until I finished at least high school," plus I don't want to destroy you and Garroth's bromance. "Also my mom would murder me, then you, and I don't want her to go to prison she doesn't deserve it!" I say getting more frantic as I continue on.

"Hey calm down I was just joking," says Laurance a little subdued.

Garroth looks worried. "You're acting weird Laurance."

' _Please let him not have been serious_ '

"Aphmau!" and there's mom to save me from this awkward situation. "Aphmau I was heading to the grocery store and I was wondering if- wait!"

' _Oh no._ '

"Is that two boys I see you with?!"

I turn to Laurance and Garroth trying to salvage the situation before I have to leave. They both look confused and kind of amused. "You wouldn't want to date me any way you'd have to deal with her at least twice a week," I then turn to my mother. "Mom! You said you trusted me!" ' _Why are we yelling across a parking lot again!_ '

"I do! I'm respecting your privacy by staying in my car!"

' _That is not what this looks like._ '

"But I'm also asserting my authority as your parent by throwing those boys nasty looks!"

' _That's more like it._ '

"Oh, my Irene," I whisper. "Mom! I'm coming just give me a minute," I yell back. I turn to the guys "I am so sorry but I've got to go. Give me your phones so I can put my number in your contacts," they do, so now I am ' **Aph♡♡** ' in both of their phones.

"Don't worry about your mom," Laurance tries to reassure me. "My dad is the same way with my sister."

"Your mom is kind of scary," says Garroth. "She's staring so hard I can feel it in my soul."

I giggle at that. "Ok. see you guys on Monday. I need to speak with my mother about her yelling problem."

"No worries," says Laurance. "See you at school."

"Bye!" I yell back running to her car.

As soon as I get in, not even a: "Hello how was your day?" No, instead I get: "How many boys do you know?!"

"It's a co-ed school mom. It's impossible not to run into them. Now can we go," I've been outside walking for two hours I want a nap.

"I knew I should have sent you to an all-girls school," she says. "But that one boy does look familiar. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Mom come on let's go," I groan out. "You're embarrassing me."

My mom laughs at that. "Mija that's my job," she pauses. "But are you actually mad at me?"

I laugh. "A little but do you know how you could make it up to me?"

"Wanna go to McDonald's?"

"Yes! Let's go I'm starving!"


	6. Art Buddies!

I leave my house and head out to school thinking back on Saturday. ' _I don't know if Laurance was serious when he asked me out but I hope I didn't offend him by refusing. I might have also made a fool of myself if he was only kidding. What if-_ ' I hear a notification. It's from FC!

**FC: Mornin' Shu**

**Me: Hey FC!**

**FC: I had fun this weekend**

**Me: Doing the dungeon?**

**Me: OF COURSE YOU DID!**

**Me: I had to heal you through it**

**FC: LOL! Right ;)**

**FC: But I did tank the whole thing...**

**Me: Pfft... fine we're even then...**

**FC: Hey, I wanted to ask you a question**

**Me: Yea?**

**FC: are you ok being my friend?**

**Me: why?**

' _Are you okay?_ '

**FC: I just wanna know, kinda meh right now**

' _If someone is picking on you I'll destroy them_ '

**Me: we've been friends like this for years and you know how fast I get rid of things I don't like**

When we game together online I clear my inventory too often which has lead to delayed healing and sometimes me losing things that end up important later on.

' _He hasn't responded_ '

**Me: Honestly I don't think I'll ever get tired of you. Even if we never meet**

**FC: ...**

**FC: Thanks Shu**

**Me: Can you tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help?**

' _Please, I'm kind of worried._ '

**Me: Is someone bothering you? I might be less than 5ft tall but I can still kick but**

**FC: :) it's fine**

**FC: have a great day, Shu**

' _I'll trust you this once but if you worry me again I'll find you and hug you to death_ '

**Me: U 2 FC :)**

****ThenLaurance decided to sneak up on me. "Hey, Beautiful!"

I jumped in surprise. "Hey!" Why is he always sneaking up me? "Laurance? Beautiful?"

"Why thank you."

"You know that's not what I meant!"

He grins. "Then what did you mean?"

"I meant," I say getting flustered. "Why did you call me beautiful?"

"Well, I like to call it as I see it and from what I can see you are beautiful."

He's gonna kill me. "Why are you teasing me so much!"

"Because your reactions are adorable"

"That's it. I'm done," I walk away.

"No," he laughs running after me. "I wanted to walk to school with you."

If he makes me blush any more my head is going to explode. "Yeah, sure, fine, whatever."

* * *

We arrive at school with ten minutes to spare and decide to wait by the water fountain for Garroth to arrive.

"So what class do you have first?" Laurance asks.

"I don't know," I say taking out my schedule. "I have-"

"Good morning you two," Garroth interrupts.

"Morning Garroth," we reply.

"So Aphmau," Garroth says turning to me. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty boring," I reply amused. "I went to the park and had to hang out with these weird guys I know from school. What about you?"

"I went to the park too and hung out with this really cute girl," he says amused. "But I didn't see the weird guys you were talking about. Are you sure they weren't handsome young men?"

I laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"You did miss out on something this morning," says Laurance.

"And what was that?" asked Garroth

"I got to walk that beautiful girl to school today."

"You did? Well, I guess I'll have to walk her to school tomorrow."

"Or," I say interrupting the cat fight. "She could just walk herself to school?"

Garroth smiles. "I'm sure she could. But what if I wanna get to know her better?"

Ok, I'm done. "So what's your first class of the day? I have  **Art 101**."

"Really? Me too!" they say in unison

Then the bell rings for the first period to start. So we head into the building towards room 303.

"We should get to class," says Garroth

I grin. "Yeah! I'm so excited I love art."

"Really?" asks Laurance. "So you art a lot"  
"I don't think that's the proper term," I laugh. "And yeah I guess. I like to draw."

"I bet you're pretty good at it."

"Not really," I admit. "I doodle a lot but I'm not great at stereotypical art."

"Still, that's more than I can do," admits Garroth. "I'm absolutely rubbish at art. I can still remember my first time building with clay."

"Oh yeah!" says Laurance. "You made a pretty good ashtray. I was impressed."

"It was supposed to be a vase." he sighs. "I can't believe you talked me into this Laurance."

"You didn't have to take art with me," Laurance defends. "It's your fault for being a good friend."

"Thanks?" says Garroth.

"I didn't know being a good friend was a bad thing," I said amused. "Anyway, why are you taking art, Laurance?"

"Because of my sister. She's really artsy and said I had to take some kind of art class to be considered her brother," he sighs amused. "Cadenza can be a little dramatic."

"Yeah," agrees Garroth. "But a lot of our classmates find her cute."

"Hey, she's my sister!"

I giggle. "I think it's cute that you're doing this for your sister Laurance," i interject. "Anyway we should head to class I don't want to be late."

"Alright then," says Laurance. "Do you know your way around the school yet aphmau?"

"I think so. Plus, I still have my map if I do get lost I won't be lost for long."

"Wow, you're lucky. I used to get lost all of the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. in my first year, I went to the wrong homeroom for an entire week."

"What!" I laugh. "You went to the wrong homeroom for an entire week!"

"Yeah. I was really embarrassed and I didn't want to bring any attention to myself so I would just keep my head down and wait for the first bell."

"That's hilarious. Did no one try to help you? What about attendance?"

"No way. The teacher was Mr. Castor and I don't think he noticed me at all."

"Well," interrupts Garroth eyeing Laurance. "Looks like we'll both be walking you there."

"Hey! I haven't got lost since then," defends Laurance

"Right right, of course you haven't."  
"Come on Garroth don't be mean," I laugh. "I think we've all gotten lost at least once."

"Nope never," he denies. "So Laurance, how's the soccer team looking this year Laurance."

My head perks up. "Laurance, you play soccer? I love soccer!"  
"Yeah, I'm the captain this year but the team this year is a mess," he replies disgusted. "We'll be lucky if we can make it through the season in one peace."

"That sounds like the captain's fault," Garroth says amused.

"Oh," Laurance laughs sarcastically. "Sure, let's blame the new captain," then he deflates a little. "We lost all of our best players. Honestly, I'll be happy if we can just beat O'Khasis Prep this year."  
"Maybe you should try being more realistic. We've lost to them six years running. Huh, maybe I should've gone there instead."  
O'Khasis Prep is a private college preparatory school. It's one of the best schools in the county and caters to the insanely talented. I considered applying because I was almost 90% sure I'd pass the entrance exam, but because the school is so advanced it's also super expensive and scholarships are almost impossible to get without selling your soul or being Einstein incarnate. Phoenix Drop High is considered their rival school because they've come the closest to beating them in the past five years and because PDH has a more diverse campus, rare talents can be cultivated better than at O'Khasis' stuffy campus, at least in my opinion.

"Wow Laurance, that's really unlucky," I say.  
"Yeah, but you should come and cheer me on," he offers. "Maybe you'll bring me good luck."

Garroth grins. "Looking to add another fangirl to your cheering section Laurance."

"Wait, you have fangirls?" I ask amused.

"No!" he objects. "It's not like that, the school's soccer team is really popular and it would be nice knowing Aphmau is in the stands cheering me on."

"Aw," I pat his face walking past him into the art room. "You're adorable. Text me the game schedule later. I'll even get obnoxious and paint my face."

* * *

When we arrived at the art class I was pleasantly surprised. Everything was pretty chill and I was allowed to pose for the class because apparently, I'm the only one who doesn't care about how they are depicted on paper as long as it isn't deliberately mean or I'm having a bad day. When everyone finished they were asked to hand in their portraits of me so the art teacher could figure out their skill level.

I got to see Garroth and Laurance's portraits before they could hand them in and I was surprised. Laurance had an idea of what he was doing and Garroth's looked like it was drawn by a six-year-old. After laughing at him internally 'and a little externally' I offered to give him tips. I may not be the best artist but I like to doodle and people can usually tell what I'm trying to get at.

After art, we head the rest of our classes. 


	7. Shadow Knights Rule!

"What! Theater? So you actually joined the club?" My boy, Travis, has finally grown up!

"Yeah I did!" he's smiling so hard I'm afraid it'll hurt. "I mean I'm not gonna do anything crazy," he says coming down from his high. "I figured I could just do some small roles and see if the club is even for me."

' _Is he shy?_ ' "Have you ever been in a play before?" ' _What if he has stage fright!_ '

He nods his head. "When I was a little kid I was in a few small plays and stuff. But I liked it and I kind of want to try it now that I'm in high school."

"Good for you Travis! I'll come to all of your plays and stuff!"

"Really?! But wait. What if I get cast as a rock or something?"

"Well you better be the better rock ever or I'll be super disappointed in you."

"Do you really think I can do it?"

"Hey! Stop being sad! I said you can do it and that's all that matters. I'll cheer you on in the audience like an obnoxious super fan and I'll even make t-shirts with your face on them."

He laughs. "Thanks. That's really nice of you."

"Alright students! Settle down" the homeroom calls the room to attention interrupting the rest of our conversation. "I know we're in our homeroom period right know but I have an announcement to make!" There was a kid standing next to him. He was around Travis' height with brown hair and green eyes. "We have a new transfer student joining our class!" he said pushing the new kid forward. "Everyone welcome Vylad Romaeve!"

The new kid steps forward. "Hi!"  
"Wait? Romaeve? Does that mean you're related to-"

New kid smiles and interrupts. Yup! That emo kid in the back of the room is my older brother. Hey bro!"

The emo kid in the back of the room groans and tells Vylad to shut up and I'm barely able to keep myself from laughing at the entire encounter. After that was settled, Vylad was told to take a seat and looked a little lost so I called him over.

"Hey, Vylad! My name's Aphmau and it's nice to meet you!"

He looks over at me surprised. "hey!" he says walking over. " I wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me so soon."

"Yeah! I have almost no shame regarding myself and other people. Plus, I kind of know how it feels to be new and alone, we're freshmen after all," I giggle. "This is Travis, my Not-Alone Buddy™."

He waves. "Hey, Vylad! Nice to meet you."

"Same to you Travis. It's kinda nice that you approached me like that," he pauses clearly having trouble with my name. "Aphmeow. Ah, sorry. Is that how you say your name."

I laugh. "No, it's Aph-mau, kind of like meow but without the 'E'. But don't worry, a lot of people get my name wrong the first few times."

"By the way," he askes. "What's a Not-Alone Buddy™?"

"Oh, um," I laugh. I can't think of how to explain this without sounding weird. "It's something Travis and I came up with on our first day because we were both awkward and didn't know what friends did. Now he's my minion and can never leave."

"Wait why am I the minion?" Travis says interrupting my tangent.

"Because I'm obviously the protagonist," I explain patting his head condescendingly. "You're like a mix of early Ginny Weasley and Peter Pettigrew."

He nods his head hesitantly. "I'm confused, do I at least get a minion outfit?"

"Nope," I smile.

"That's great..." Vylad interjects. "But why don't you just call each other friends?"

"Friend?" I drag out as if I'm testing its pronunciation. "What is this strange term you just made up? I only know of Not-alone buddies™ ."

"I don't know Aphmau," Travis decides to play along. "His new word is shorter and easier to say."

I hum. "I'll think about it. So!" I exclaim cutting the act. "What do you like to do for fun new Not-Alone Buddy™ ?"

"I just like to sit around and hang out."

"Omg me too!" I yell out.

"Right! We have so much in common," Travis agrees.

"I love being lazy but my mom disagrees with unproductiveness so I run in my free time. I'm also in Magicks, Science, Math, Debate, Soccer and Music Club."

Their jaws drop. "Wow."

Vylad is the first to recover. "Do you have any free time?"

"Well yeah. They don't meet every day, not even every week; magicks, and music club meet during lunch and are basically optional classes teaching theory and real-life applications. I also try to get my homework done in school so I don't have to take it home," it's not that big of a deal. "What about you Vylad?"

"Well my mom made me sign up for fencing classes, so I've been doing that for a while now."

"Ooo, fencing!"

"You get to play with swords?" Travis is starstruck. "Cool!"

Vylad smiles shaking his head. "It's not that cool. I mostly fight saber because it has the least rules. Wait-" he looks worried. "Is there a fencing team here?"

Travis and I glance at each other confused. "Um, I don't think so?"

"Perfect! One less thing I'll have to do." Vylad looks contemplative. "Maybe I can stop taking lessons too."

"So you don't like playing with swords?" such a thing is inconceivable! "It sounds fun to me, at least the learning how to use swords part."

"Well, you can play with swords all you want. My mom said each of us had to play at least one sport. Garroth chose baseball and I chose fencing," he explained

"Cool!" Wait, Garroth? "Wait, Ro'meave?" he nodded. "You're Garroth's brother?" he nodded again. "So you, Emo Kid and Garroth are related?" I think his head is gonna fall off. I'm so confused.

"Yup. we're addressed fondly as the Ro'meave brothers. But Zane over there would like to stay as far away from that title as possible."

' _But you're nothing alike!_ ' I don't think I'll be able to wrap my head around this. "What sport was Zane forced to play?" I can't picture him playing a sport.

"Zane's the exception. Mom says he's sensitive," he chuckles. "Doesn't want a sport to rough him up."

Their relation must be something. I glance at Zane. "What's it like?"

"Living with Zane?"

"And Garroth. Zane is dark and broody and Garroth is hot and mysterious," I grin. "Do they act the same at home?"

"First ew, Garroth isn't hot or mysterious; he's loud and goofy," he pauses thinking. "And Zane isn't always like this. He wanted to go to O'Khasis Prep bu the didn't get in. the last thing he wanted was to go through high school in Garoth's shadow."

"That must be rough," Travis sympathizes.

"Zane thinks so. I have no problem with it." Vylad disagrees. "I knew he wasn't too happy about being here, but I didn't think he'd be this salty. Anyway," he gets back on track. "No, he's not always 'dark and broody'. Sometimes he can be a good brother. Sometimes. He and Garroth can get along but he's going through a 'darkness and pain' phase right now," then he mumbles something under his breath.

"What?" cake?

"He's not too fond of me, but he and Garroth fight too often these days. It must be a brother thing."

"So you aren't their brother?" I'm so confused. What are these family dynamics?

"Well yeah but all of that sounds like a lot of work, and who want to do that?"

"I agree completely! And don't worry about Zane, whether it's a phase or not, you guys are family so you're forced to stick together. He'll eventually be forced to make nice." I giggle. "Maybe we should invite him to-" The bell rings.

Travis gets up. "There's the bell! I've got Bio and I need to be there early to get a good seat."

"Lucky," I groan. "I have werewolf class."

"Ouch. Is it really necessary for you to be there?"

"No. but it's too late for me to transfer out so I'm stuck for the rest of the year," I whine. It's not that I hate the class it's mostly history and theory, things I can do in my sleep, but I can tell when I'm not welcome and Balto likes to remind me every time I see him. "Anyway, good luck you guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

Travis runs out. "See ya!"

"So Vylad. What class do you have? I'll lead you there."

"I have," he looks at his schedule. "Home Ec. People still teach that class?"

"Ok let's go!" I grab his hand rushing to room 305. "Home Ec. is great because t teaches you life skills and you can eat any creations you make. I call it 'second lunch'," I giggle.

"So you take it?"

"No," I puff my cheeks out.

"I don't remember signing up for this class though."

"Well," I think it over. "You might have had too little classes in your schedule. It doesn't matter in the long run," I reassure him. "If you really don't want to take it you should try to get it changed asap," I look up. "And we're here!" I drop him off and prepare to sprint. "I've got to rush to 203 but I hope you really enjoy your time at Phoenix Drop High!"

* * *

I'm running through the halls because I really don't want to be late when I stumble upon Gene and friends vandalizing the school. They turn simultaneously when they realize I'm there, which is really creepy, and Gene looks like the cat that caught the canary.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Yeah hi," I back up a little looking for a way out. "Um, I'm gonna be late to class so if you could just let me go?" I try to run past.

And he stops me. "Hey, what's the rush? Don't you want to hang out?"

"No," I'm getting a little impatient. "The second bell hasn't rung yet and that means I have less than five minutes to get where I'm going, so if you could just get out of my way," I try sidestepping him again.

And again he refuses to get out of my way. "Wow Freshman-"

And now I'm done. "Don't call em freshman!" the bell rings. "I need to get to class because I'm a goodie two shoes and I don't want to be late! If you want to bother me do it later please!" I finally get past him and arrive at Werewolf class five minutes late.

"Ms. Aphmau glad you could make it." Mr. Kevin calls me out before I could even attempt to sneak into my seat.

"I'm so sorry," I try to explain. "I had to take my friend-"

"No excuses!" he interrupts. "It's only five minutes and I haven't sent down the attendance so you're off the hook this time. Get to your seat."

I walk with my head down to sit next to Scary Boy who decides to add to my misery.

"I thought you transferred out of this class," he growls.

I am done with boys forever. "I don't want to hear it from you," I growl back.

"Whatever, I guess we're stuck in this class together then."

"Shut up."

Why am I stuck with him?

 


	8. Cool Moms

Today is Saturday and from what I can tell, today is going to be a journey. The only homework I had for this weekend was a few outlines I completed during the week and some math equations that I finished yesterday so, I had planned to spend all day doing dungeons with FC. That plan changed as soon as my mom entered my room at 7 am, four hours earlier than when I would've actually made an attempt to get ready on a Saturday.

I was online, chatting with FC and getting ready to do a dungeon, when my mom barged in, making me fall out of my desk chair. She tells me to get ready to leave for the park in an hour because she's met up with an old friend. I can't remember the rest of the conversation because her voice got so high pitched I had to tune it out.

The rest of my formerly peaceful morning was spent rescheduling a time to do the dungeon and finding an outfit, jean shorts, red sneakers, and a red shoulderless blouse. I meet her downstairs so we can walk to the park and she is leaving the house with a sports bra and bike shorts.

"Why mama?" Why are you like this?

"What's wrong? Don't you like my outfit?" she is way too amused about this entire situation.

"You're showing more skin right now than I have ever been allowed to in my entire life."

"Let's go Mija," she laughs urging me onward.

* * *

When we finally get to the park we end up waiting for longer than my patience allows.

"Mom!" I groan. I don't see why I need to come with you to the park!" It's been 10 minutes since we've gotten here and every time I try to pull out my phone she gives me a look.

"Because Mija," she sounds annoyed because I've been complaining for at least 20 minutes. "You need to get out of that house! All you do is play that video game all day," she insists. "Plus, some fresh air and exercise never hurt anyon-"

"Actually-"

"Nope!" she stops me before I can even finish the thought. "I don't want any useless trivia either"

"My trivia isn't useless!"

"I don't need to know what gnurr is or a vinculum is!"

"That's interesting!"

"Listen," she says stopping the argument before it can progress. "All I'm saying is, I'm glad you paused your game and decided to come out with me!"

"You can't pause MMOs mom."

"I told you no more useless trivia."

"That's not useless it's common knowledge!" whatever. "Fine, it makes you happy then I'm happy too."

"That's my girl. My friend should be here any minute and she's bringing her kids with her so while we're jogging you can play with them instead of sneaking off to McDonald's like I know you want to."

Drats, I've been caught. "Wait, mom! You know I can't take care of kids!" I can barely take care of my self!

"You won't have to these kids are-"

"Hey, Gurlfriend!" I'm guessing that's her friend.

"Hey! What's up, Gurl!" As soon as their eyes meet they run into each other's arms like they haven't seen each other in years (which they haven't).

"Oh Sylvana, It's been years!" I was right. "And you're still looking fine." is this who has been corrupting my mother?

"Your one to talk! I only had one kid! You had three and look at you! I'm so jealous Zianna!"

Zianna, who is starting to look familiar, is around the same height as my mom, maybe a little taller. She has long black hair that she put up in a ponytail, bluish green eyes, and she's pretty pale. Her voice is kind of high pitched and she talks like she's singing. She glances towards me after briefly catching up with my mom and her eyes light up.

"Oh! And you must be Aphmau! Look at how beautiful you are! You and my boys are going to have so much fun together!." her enthusiasm simultaneously excites and drains me.

"It's nice to meet you." or see you again I can't tell at this point. "So I'm guessing that I'm not on babysitting duty because I can't see your kids," and my looks were mentioned?

"Well," I have a bad feeling "considering that I'm the eldest, technically, I'm on babysitting duty," he's literally everywhere.

I turn around. "Garroth! And Vylad! And Zane!" I know that they're brothers but seeing them together just reestablishes how different they are. Garroth wearing typical jock clothes and has a look on his face that I don't quite understand. Vylad looks like a hipster and has a huge smile on his face and Zane is darkness and  _Edge_  incarnate.

"Ugh," Zane looks done with this entire situation. "So this is the brat we were sent to babysit?"

"Hey, Not-Alone Buddy™!"

"Mom," it looks like no one is in the know "you should really work on fully explaining the situations you send me into. I already know these guys; I have classes with all of them."

She gasps "Zianna! I didn't know your boys went to the same school as my daughter!"

"Oh samesies!" how do I even spell that? It's not even a word! "That's so adorable!" I'm tired.

"Oh, we have so much to catch up on! Ready to start our jog?" she sings out. Is this even my mother?

"Right!" she turns to her boys. "Okay, kids have fun together! And remember Zuzu," Zuzu? "I want you to try at least one sport with your brothers and new friend while you're here at the park. We need to toughen you up but not too much so you aren't too tough for mommy kisses." no one is too tough for mommy kisses.

"Mom! stop embarrassing me!" Except for Zuzu apparently.

"Play nice you guys!"

"Zianna do you still listen to our lady Beyonce?" and my mother decided it's her turn to embarrass me.

"Are you kidding me?" she acts as if the very thought of her not listening to Beyonce is a sin. "I brought those portable speakers so we can listen to her while we run! This is going to be the Bomb!" she is definitely who taught my mother the slang.

"Word yo!" and then they run off into the distance with Beyonce's "Crazy in Love" as their theme.

"Oh my Irene," Vylad can't handle the embarrassment.

"Can mom get any more embarrassing?" and Zane is really over it.

"Was your mom the person who corrupted my mother with cringy slang?" I laugh trying to lift the mood.

"Um," Garroth interjects. "I'm pretty sure your mom influenced our mom."

"Uh that is incorrect," I turn to face him. "Because my mother was didn't start talking like that until we moved here."

Vylad steps in before this can escalate any more. "It seems like they rubbed off on each other and it just started escalating."

We glance at each other. And agree simultaneously.

"Yeah I guess"

"True"

"Whatever," now Zane's  _edge_  is ruining the mood. "We're stuck here in this stupid park in the stupid sun." and then he walks off. Um okay?

"Baby brother? Where are you going?"

Zane replies channeling the energy of almost teenager everywhere. "I'm going to sit under a tree, on my phone, and be as isolated from you three as possible!"

And then Garroth replies as the five percent of the population that actually enjoys exercise. "Nope! Come on now! You heard mom, we need to get you into a sport."

"I'm NOT doing it."

"Yes, you are."

Vylad and I are watching this debate like a tennis match. Me with a smile on my face because I'm full of chaotic energy and him with a weird look on his face because his brothers are arguing in public.

"Why should I?" This is it. If Garroth's counter-argument isn't good enough Zane will leave us behind and his mother will be disappointed which I can't handle.

"If you don't, I'll hug you in front of the whole school every chance I get for the rest of the year." oh that was good. Zane's introverted nature can't handle the attention he'd get from being Garroth Ro'meave's kid brother.

There's a pause as Zan processes the pros and cons "I hate you Garroth." And Garroth wins! Zane's  _edge_ just couldn't handle Garoth's... not edge? I don't know.

I finally step in. "Don't worry Zuzu. Let's play soccer okay because that is all this tiny body can do."

"Don't call me that! You... Girl! Woman! Thing!"

That's adorable. "You're so cute Zuzu let's be friends!" Zane is annoying but more in a little brother way than a weird kid way in my opinion. He's basically a male version of his mother. He's taller than Vylad but shorter than Garroth. His voice is constantly cracking and his voice is going to sound gorgeous. Right now he looks like he's about to explode in what looks like a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Hey Aphmau, why didn't you ask me to be friends like that?" Garroth has a weird look on his face again.

"Well..." because you're gorgeous and make me feel awkward.

And Zane's  _edge_ comes to the rescue once again. "Could you be any more creepy Garroth?"

Garroth replies by laughing creepily and proving his point.

"Ok! Not that this isn't super entertaining," I say interrupting the impending argument. "But I wanna play soccer now and get to know my new BFF Zuzu!" I love the look on his face when I say that. "My mom has a soccer ball in her car. I'll go get it while you guys find a place to play!"

"Alright! I have the perfect spot!"

"Okay, so you guys follow Vlad, no fighting please," I direct that comment to Garroth and Zane. " I'll try to meet up with you guys in like five minutes so text me your general location when you get there."

Okay, it is 10 am and my battery is at 30% which is a bad sign. I really should text FC and see if he took on that dungeon without me. But I left my charger at home. This wouldn't be happening if my mom gave me at least a days notice when taking me places.

* * *

So we're the parks soccer field that I thought would have been taken on a weekend but I guess not. Zane has very reluctantly, been given the ball and we're (me and Vylad, Garroth still wants to play baseball) giving him tips.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Come on Zane!" I'm trying to encourage him but he's been complaining for 10 minutes. "You're not even trying to enjoy yourself."

"And I'm not going to!"

"Alright Zane," vylad's come back in to salvage to the situation. "We're going to introduce you to the sport slowly. Nothing too intense for you since we know running is out of the question."

"But I can run."

"Really?" I think we were all shocked by that statement because we knew Zane wanted to do as little as possible.

"Yup, away from you." of course.

"Okay! Well then," even Vylad is getting sick of his  _edge._ "You're going to be preventing me from scoring a goal. You can touch the ball with your hands if you need to but-"

"I hope Zane isn't killing the mood for you I know you really wanted to play soccer," Garroth said drawing me away from his brothers' conversation.

"Oh no it's fine," I smile to reassure him. He looks like a kicked puppy. "As soon as he gets the basics down we can all play together and I can get to know my new BFF," I say trying to lift the mood. "He's always by himself in class and I've always wanted to start a conversation but he looked so grumpy. It's nice to know he's just a dork on the inside."

"Yeah," he sighs. "Zane prefers to be alone. Which I try to respect, but as his big brother, I can't help but worry a little."

"Aw, that's so adorable, I've always wanted a sibling you know and I think I'd prefer one just like you Garroth." I turn to look back at Zane and Vylad not noticing Garroth's stricken face from being basically friend zoned.

"You know," he draws my attention back to him. "You were the very last person I imagined spending the day with. Our mom dragged us to this park to meet her friend and her daughter, but it's very weird that it turned out to be you."

"Same!" I face him fully grabbing his hands. "I was woken before 12 pm on a weekend and dragged to the park when I already had plans to sit in my room and play video games all day." I'm trying to lift his mood because he looks kind of upset. "But I'm happy it was you guys. I was afraid that I'd get stuck with a five-year-old to babysit."

"I DON'T want to play with you Vylad!" I stop paying attention for 2 minutes and now they're fighting.

"Fine then," Vylad is done. "Garroth can kick the ball to you."

"NO!"

Big brother steps in to save the day. "What's going on?"

"Zane's being emo again and saying he doesn't want me OR you to kick the ball to him."

"It's stupid!"

"You just don't want me or Garroth to show you u-"

"Shut up vylad!"

"Alright!" everyone looks at me. "I'll kick the ball wit you Zane because I can't trust Vylad not to murder you right now and you aren't even trying."

"You! Yeah right!" he laughs. I bet you can't even kick a ball far enough to reach me."

"Alright Emo kid I am sick of your attitude!" I walk over to Vylad tying up my hair so it won't get in the way. "I liked your snark but don't direct it at me with sexist comments! GET in FRONT of the goal!" I think he's doing this on purpose. "You can just sit there ok! since you don't have to worry about my weak kicks." I run up to the ball and kick it over Zane just missing his head. "I'm letting you know that I've been playing soccer since kindergarten and was known for how hard I kick the ball so it's okay if you're scared of my "weak" kicks."

"Ooooh," Vylad and Garroth taunt from the sidelines.

"That was just a practice run! I'm ready this time!" he kicks the ball back over to me.

"Okay!" I kick the ball as hard as I could and then feel immediate regret because I might have subconsciously aimed for his face

* * *

After Zane got hit with the ball he refused to play anymore and I can't blame him. He has a black eye forming and I hope he'll be able to get some ice on it before it starts to swell.

"I have to say I didn't expect you to catch the ball with your face." Garroth is laughing more than appropriate.

"Shut up Garroth!" Zane is more upset than usual.

"Zane I'm really sorry," I've been apologizing since we left the field five minutes ago.

"You did this on purpose!" much more upset than usual.

"No, I didn't! And even if I did you definitely deserve it with how you were treating me earlier!"

"I deserved a Black EYE!"

I forgot about that. Now I feel kind of bad. "Whatever, "I reach out and grab his face.

He tries to jerk away from me "What are you doing!"

"I'm making sure I didn't hurt you too badly. Does it hurt?" I try to poke it and he jerks away again.

"It will if you do that! Tch, no it only stings a little."

"Good. just put ice on it as soon as you can and you'll probably be fine." I might not be though.

I've just met Zianna and I managed to hit her son in the face with a soccer ball in the thirty minutes she's been gone.

"Zane's always had his other eye-"

"Shut up Vylad!"

"In any case," Garroth tries to stop the impending argument. "I think we're gonna take a break from sports today. I'm glad you tried Zane."

"Whatever." Zane's petulant pout is adorable.

"Oh, Zuzu!" I'm doomed. Zianna is going to hate me and my mom will hate me too for making her old BFF upset!

"I'm soo sorry Zianna!" I beg for forgiveness. "We were playing soccer and I kicked the ball at Zane's face. I-"

"Oh is that it?" I'm confused. "He'll be fine. I have three boys, and Zane's been through worse." I'm so relieved I might cry.

"I'm still really sorry."

I glance at my mom and she looks more disappointed than I can deal with right now. "Did you say sorry to Zane?"

"Of course I did!" I'm offended and also really scared of the look on her face.

"You better have."

Zianna's eye's light up. "Oh Sylvana this is totes deja vu." the slang is back. "Remember Aphmau did the exact same thing to Zane when the kids were playing dodgeball way back in the old neighborhood?"

"I'm sorry what?" I'm confused.

"That's totes right!" she totally ignored me. "I do remember that!"

"Wait what?" Garroth is just as confused as I am. "Mom what are you talking about?"

"This happened before!"

"When?" Vylad is also confused. "We just met Aphmau."

According to our mothers' hysterical laughter that is very not true.

"Don't tell me you don't remember each other!" that was said in sync and I think Zianna and my mother are a bad omen.

My mother is the one who decides to clarify for us oblivious minors after having another laughing fit. "We all used t live in the same neighborhood when you were all soo tiny remember? You all used to play with each other every week!"

"Oh, girl!" oh my Irene please stop. "I was so devastated when your family moved."

"What?!?" my confusion has spread to the Romeave brothers.

Garroth is excited for everyone apparently "So you're the little girl in the red dress we played with all those years ago?"

"And you're the kid who tried to eat dirt!" Garroth was a stupidly curious kid.

"Oh, this is soo cute, I didn't realize they didn't remember!" Zianna has another look in her eye. "Sylvana we need to catch up more! Hows about you and Aphmau come over for dinner tonight!" please no. It's not that I dislike Zianna or her family but it has been a long 2 hours of being outside and acting social. I've filled up on my attention seeking for the day so I just want to go home and sleep until school starts.

"Sure! That sounds wonderful. We have to head home and wash up but maybe I'll grab a dish or something"

"Oh! Bring those QuesadiLLas you used to make!" she pronounced the "ll" the English way and it makes me sad.

"They're called Quesadillas Zianna," my mom tried to correct her.

"They're called delicious to me!" but Zianna is high on life and I kind of want to steal her attitude.

"Alright then," I can tell by the way their interacting that my mom really missed having a girl friend. We're really close but she can't talk about certain things with me without things getting weird. "I'll see you tonight!" she just looks so happy.

"For sure!" she waves walking off! "Come on boys let's go!"

I wave goodbye to the departing Romeaves but Garroth is kind of still in shock. "This is crazy Aphmau."

"I know," I can't tell what he's feeling but I'm too happy to put into words. "I'm just so excited to have an actual childhood friend! I've never had anyone to hang out with because I was an antisocial potato who liked to sit in her room and play video games!" I had to hug him. "Let's talk more tonight I think Zane is trying to talk your mom into leaving you so he can get his eye checked out." I release him and catch up to my mom. I'm so happy that we live here now. For a while I thought I'd be alone forever

 


	9. Salsa With Travis!

Today is Saturday and it's been a journey. I had planned to spend all day doing dungeons with FC. That plan changed 5 hours ago. Since 8 am I've discovered that my mom's friends are just as crazy as she is, Zane is an amazingly awful person, the Ro'meave brothers are definitely nothing alike, apparently the Ro'meave brothers are also my childhood friends, and amnesia truly exists because I don't remember them at all.

It is now 4 pm and Ziana and my mom have made plans for us to come over and have dinner. We've made salsa that will apparently burn Ziana's mouth with the fires of their friendship, which I don't think is healthy.

Normally I'd be more excited because, free food, but I have no idea what I want to wear. It's going to be semi-formal so I have to wear a nice dress but not too nice or else I'll look like I'm trying to hard. But if the dress isn't nice enough I'll look sloppy. I'm obviously over thinking this because normally I don't care about my appearance that much but these are my mom's friends so I want to make a good first impression.

I've narrowed it down to three choices: 

-the first one is dark green with a lace top and sleeves that come down to my elbow, it ends over my knees and is flowy

-the second one is a dark lavender, it's sleeveless and the top crosses over the chest and around the neck holding it up, it also ends below my knee and is also flowy

-the last one is a normal red dress with a white band around the middle and the bottom of the dress. It also ends above my knee and is flowy.  **(AN: I couldn't find the exact dress and can you tell I have no idea what I'm talking about?)**

I'm starting to clean my room in preparation for my inevitable mental breakdown when the doorbell rings, which is a surprise because we're not expecting anyone.

I open the door to see Travis who I'm almost 100% sure I didn't invite over.

"Aphmau, surprise!" and from his response to me opening the door I can assume that this visit wasn't planned.

I move in to hug confused and very excited because I haven't had a friend come over in so long. "Travis! what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to say hi! Uh..." he hesitates. I think he finally saw how irrationally stressed I am. "did I come at a bad time?"

"No, actually this is perfect! I nee-"

My mother interrupts me with more boyfriend hate. "I hear a boy! Is that a boy?! Hey you! Stop! Huh.." and then she sees that it's only Travis. "Oh, it's your not alone buddy."

"H-hi Mrs. Aphmau," he hesitantly steps through the doorway to shake her hand. "I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to stop by and say hi to Aphmau. I-Is that ok?"

"Hmm," she looks at the time. "It's fine. We are heading out to dinner in about an hour so when that happens you gotta leave," she states bluntly.

"That works for me! I just wanted to spend some time with Aphmau." Travis is so adorable.

"Aww, that's cute!" she gives him a look. "Are you sure you're not into my daughter?"

"Okay!" I interrupt before she can traumatize Travis. "Travis and I are going up to my room. With the door open!" I interject before she can object. "I just want him to help me pick out an outfit. Is that okay with everyone?" I look pointedly at my mother

"Fine, fine I trust you mija! *Pero en el momento en que te mira con ojos de diablo, te juro que lo golpearé con la cabeza tan rápido..." she mutters under her breath before walking away.

"Alright Travis, follow me," I lead him to my room and he is taken aback by the mess I made while looking for tonight's dress.

"Wow," he glances around. "Is this normal?"

"No," I'm so happy I took the time to put most of the mess away beforehand or else he would.ve seen much worse. "Okay, so I need your honest opinion and don't be afraid to be mean. I might cry but that's just because I'm really sensitive."

"Okay, now I'm worried."

"Just help me. I'll change in my closet so I won't traumatize you and the most you'll see is my back if I need help getting zipped up. Alright?"

"Got it." he leans forward excitedly. "So lemme see the first dress."

"Okay!" I walk in my closet to change the first dress is the green one which I have almost no trouble getting into.

"Hey, Aphmau, I heard a rumor at school."

"About?" I don't think I've done anything horrible yet.

"I heard you were seen around Gene and his gang a while ago."

"Huh?" does he mean the Shadow Knights? "Oh yeah! I ran into them and they were actually decent people, in a 'we could turn on you and throw you to the wolves at any second' kind of way. Where did you hear about that by the way?" are the Shadow Knights really that infamous?

"Dante had mentioned Gene talking about you. They didn't say anything weird they just were talking about it. I just wanted to make sure you were cool with that... Not gonna let anything happen to my not alone buddy."

"Aw, thanks, Travis." I finish putting the dress on after being distracted with conversation. "I'm ready!"

"Alright! Lemme see, lemme see, lemme see!"

I walk out and immediately hate his reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Who are you having dinner with again?"

"Vylad and his family," I reenter the closet to change dresses because he obviously hates this one.

"Isn't he related to Garroth? Why are you having dinner with them?"

The purple dress is weird. It's a skirt with two long scarves (i don't know the proper term) attached to it. "Um.." I have to bring them over from behind me, cross them over my chest and wrap them around my torso twice before tying the ribbon behind me. I almost always wear something under this to prevent accidents. "Vylad's mom and my mom have apparently known each other for a really long time. And it turns out I knew him and his brothers when I was really little, but I didn't remember. So since we've all met up after all these years our moms thought it would be a good idea to have dinner to fully catch up with each other." I step out allowing him to see the dress.

"Wow, that's crazy and kinda cool! Must be nice to have a weird little connection you never knew was there. Hmm," he glances at the dress.

"You don't like this one either. Do you?"

"It's not that I don't like it," he tries to reassure me. "Or that you look bad it's just. This is just a dinner with Garroth and his family. I get that you wanna look good but you should wear something more casual."

"Alright" I declare heading back into the closet to try on the last dress. I'm so happy I wasn't planning on wearing makeup. "If you don't like this dress I'm going in my pajamas."

"No Aph," he laughs at my dramatics. So are you excited to explore this new connection." he almost sings the last word and I don't know what he is implying.

I put on the red dress and the shoes I'm planning on wearing because at this point I just need clothes. I also try to reorganize my closet after Hurricane Indecision. "Yes actually," I have to think about my answer for a bit. "I was always the nerd or the crybaby so I didn't have any long lasting friends and when I was homeschooled my antisocialness (is that a word?) grew because I'd just be studying and playing a video game all day." I step out of the closet. "Now that I live here I've made so many friends and am actively enjoying my life."

"That's great Aphmau! And I really like this dress."

"Thanks, Travis," I glance at the time and see we have around 15 minutes left which is surprising because it hasn't felt like that long. "Okay, I have to leave in 15 minutes. Do you want my mom to drop you off on our way there?"

"That sounds awesome."

We stand in front of the door waiting on my mom's last minute preparations.

"Hey, you have a nice house."

"Thanks." my mom paid for it herself (not really).

"You should come over and visit mine sometime," Travis elaborated with a very not subtle segue.

"Really?" I've never been invited to a friend's house before.

"Yeah! Well, I'd have to ask my dad first, but, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me having friends over. He doesn't mind Dante," he chuckles nervously. I don't know how I feel about being compared to Dante.

"Well, I'd love to come over sometime!" what do you bring when you go over to a friends house? I don't remember. "Also! How is theater club going?"

He blushes. "It's going great! Actually, it's kind of funny. Do you remember that girl with the blue hair who hit me in the face with the volleyball at the beginning of the year?

"You mean Katelyn! Yeah, we take witchcraft together."

"Yeah! Katelyn! Well, she visits the club sometimes, and...She's really cute..."

"Oooh! Travis! Do you want to be the Romeo to her Juliet? The Odysseus to her Penelope? The Mr. Darcy to her Elizabeth Bennett? The-"

"Hey! Knock it off. I didn't even know the of the last couple you mentioned." hey muttered under her breath. "I just started to notice her, but she has a boyfriend already. So I'm not even gonna try. But she's cute."

"Alright kids time to go!" she's finally finished getting ready. "Aphmau make you and your little friend useful and help me carry this food to the car.

"Come on! Let's get this done so we can drop you off and my mom and I can get this dinner over with."

* * *

We arrive at Travis's house and he looks surprised to see Dante and Gene waiting for him outside.

"Dante and Gene here? Oh, that's right! Our Biology project!" he unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. "Thank you for the ride Mrs. Aphmau's mom!"

"Don't mention it!"

"See ya later! Aphmau!"

"Bye Travis," I give him a goodbye hug before he closes the door and e make our way to the Ro'meave house

* * *

We ring the doorbell and Zianna answers it almost immediately.

"Ahhhhh! I'm so glad you can make it!" she lunges forward to give me and my mother a hug.

"It's no problem!" my mom reassures her hugging back. "Sorry, it took longer than usual, I wanted to make sure that the salsa was spicy enough for you."

"Oh, Sylvana! You know me so well!" she releases us to get a good look at our outfits. "Aphmau, you look so pretty. GarGar, what do you think?" She calls him over to get his opinion.

"She's... Stunning."

No, I'm not. "Heh, thanks."

"I swear I'd let you marry one of my boys if you wanted!" she exclaims turning back to me.

"I-I-I-I uh..." I look to my mom for help but she actually looks kind of excited.

"Then we'd be related Zianna!" I think that is a terrible reason to encourage our marriage.

"Then we could never get rid of each other!" they both laugh hysterically at that comment but I'm still afraid that my mom is seriously considering it. "Anyway, let's get to dinner, I just need to finish a few things up."

"I'll help you, Zianna. Aphmau, why don't you and the boys go play?"

"We don't play mom we hang out!" I correct her as she heads off into the kitchen with Ziana.

She laughs at me. "Alright, sweety." I feel patronized.

"So," well this is awkward. "You think our moms are gonna force us to get married?"

I start to giggle. "It's our moms, Gar Gar! You know how they are," this entire situation is so bizarre.

"I don't think I can stand them together all the time," he starts laughing with me.

"Yeah, me neither!" it takes us a few seconds to calm down.

"Do you want to hang out upstairs for a bit before dinner starts?"

"Sure!"

*Translation: But the moment he looks at you with devil eyes I swear I'll smack him upside his head so fast...

 


	10. First Kiss!

As Garroth and I head upstairs I can hear Ziana continue to mispronounce quesadillas, I've heard qwesadilas and macarena so far and at this point, I think she's doing it on purpose.

"I can't believe my mom is being so embarrassing," says Garroth as we had upstairs.

"At least you're not at school," I placate him. "Were you there when my mom picked me up from school and yelled at me from across the courtyard?" (episode 5)

"I don't think so, I might have been at baseball practice."

"It doesn't really matter," I brush it off. If I'm forced to remember again I might cry. "Right now I want to check out your house," we've been standing on the stairs for longer than necessary.

"Alright then," he leads me to a door right near the staircase. "This is Zane's room." he opens the door and Zane hasn't realized we've entered. His room represents him perfectly. It's dark with grey and black. It isn't decorated with anything and is pretty neat which I expected because he seems like a control freak. "HEY BABY BROTHER!" I think Garroth scared Zane on purpose.

"Garroth!" he screams. He's playing a game but I can't tell which one because I'm too far away. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!" he turns around almost ripping his headphones off. Which gives me a chance to look at his outfit. He's either going really casual compared to the rest of his family or he isn't ready yet because he's still in is park clothes.

"Are you playing that DUMB game again? You know we have company over! --Just pause it and come downstairs!" I feel unintentionally insulted.

"GET OUT GARROTH!" Zane demands "I'm in the middle of a dungeon! I'll come down when I feel like it! Now shut the door and LEAVE!" so we do.

"Sheesh! Sorry about Zane," he apologizes, closing the door. "He likes to isolate himself a lot!"

"It's no problem!" I'm almost the exact same way when I'm in a bad mood. "But you know he's right, you can't pause MMOs."

"I wouldn't know. I'm not that into gaming like he is."

"Eh? Really?" do you guys have nothing in common.

"Well, I am! But I only play console games every now and again."

"Oh! I see."

"Okay," we walk a few doors down to the opposite side of the hallway, "and over here is Vylad's room!" Vylad's room is also dark but he has hints of color everywhere. I'm assuming it's only dark because of the meditating I'm assuming he's doing. He could be summoning a demon but I don't think he's dumb enough to risk unleashing an ancient power. I'm also assuming that Garroth is the only one of his brothers who got dressed prior to me arriving because Vylad is still wearing the clothing he had on earlier today. "Hey, Vylad!"

"Garroth...Brother..." he's speaking his words slowly as if he's in a trance so let's hope he is meditating. You really have this problem with doors and knocking..." he takes a deep breath. "Don't you?"

"Heh-heh. Sorry baby brother." he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll try to remember next time."

"It's......" he pauses to sigh. "Fine. I was just finishing some new meditation thing I saw..." he glances at me as if I just entered the room. I'm not that small. "Hey not alone buddy!" he takes another deep breath. "I'll be with you soon..." and then exhales "...I want to finish this or I won't be at peace with my inner self..." he pauses for dramatic effect. "Or something..."

"Wow, not alone buddy" I snicker. " I didn't realize you were so deep."

"We'll leave you alone baby bro," Garroth and I start to head out.

"And Garroth, I swear if you don't fix this knocking problem you'll probably be breaking down doors left and right when you're older."

"Heh, that'll never happen. That's just plain rude. Good luck with your meditating," we head back into the hallway, closing his door on the way out. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to put you on the spot with those two."

"It's okay."

"This is the last room," He says leading me to another room. "It's mine."

"Woah Garroth, inviting an innocent young lady into your room," I gasped putting my hand over my mouth. "Scandalous."

"If I've learned anything in the few months I've known you it's that you're not innocent or a lady," he replies heading into his room.

"Hey!" I smack his arm, following after him.

I take a look around. Garroth's room is a typical guys' room. The main color is blue, his room is pretty neat which I did not expect so I'm assuming his mom made him clean up because his locker is not this nice. He also cleaned up his outfit because instead of the jock clothes he had on earlier a casual suit on which I would absolutely drool over if it wasn't Garroth. Looking around his room I can see a computer with a console attached, a study desk, a pile of baseball equipment because he's a jock and A Legend Of ZELDA POSTER!!

"You have A Legend of Zelda Poster!?" I've always wanted to play this game but I've never had enough time to sit down and enjoy it.

"Yeah, it's my favorite videogame series."

"So is this the console game you were talking about?"

"Yup, I just don't get to play as much now that I'm the captain of the baseball team,"

"Congrats Garroth," I give him a slow clap because he sounds so smug. "You are now a step above us normal humans."

"Yeah and not to gloat but," he's definitely going to gloat. "I'm also the star player."

"Tow that is absolutely gloating right there bud."

"What? it can't be gloating if it's true."

"No, it is still definitely gloating," I pat him mockingly on his back. "For example," I point to myself. "Just because I am perfection exemplified doesn't mean I have to make you mortals feel bad by bragging."

"Oh really, perfection? Because I remember playing t-ball with you when we were kids and you were really bad"

"Hey, we can't all be captain of a baseball team." I do remember that and I also remember hating sports. My mom forced me into soccer so I wouldn't become a potato and I refused to admit I liked it for almost a year so she'd let me skip the occasional practice.

"You would get scared by snails and lizard you saw while at the bases," he laughs.

"I couldn't help it. Snails and lizards are gross," bugs and creepy crawlies bothered me so much I remember refusing to play the game unless I got so into it I forgot they were there, which rarely happened.

"I remember you being a princess in a cute red dress."

"I'm still a princess," I shove him jokingly. "I just developed this thing called attitude that I wish I could tone down sometimes."

"Garroth this is gross," Zane interrupts our conversation. He's changed into nicer pants and a sweater which looks absolutely adorable on him. But his horrible attitude ruins it.

"Hey, baby brother!"

"Why don't you just kiss her already? It's making me sick listening to you try to flirt."

"Flirt?" were we flirting?

"Calm down baby brother," yeah! Flirt? We're just having a conversation about the good old times."

"You mean the times we don't remember that well? Oh yeah, those are good times," I relish in his sarcasm, but he still needs to chill out.

"Come on Zane, you must have some good memories of aphmau."

"I don't, and honestly I'd prefer it to stay that way."

"Zane that's not nice."

"I kind of remember Zane being a bigger crybaby than me back then," I interrupt the impending argument.

"Hey!"

Vylad (where did he come from?) reminisces with us. He's changed into a nicer sweater and jeans that are lighter than Zane's and Garroth's. "And then Garroth would try to tease the both of you but Aphmau would come and push him down, remember?" I do. I hated jerks more back then than I do now. Also seriously, when did he get here? What happened to knocking?

"Huh?" Garroth does not seem to remember that bit of information.

"What the! Where'd you come from Vylad?" and Zane has an issue with Vylad's ninja act.

"Right across the hall," as if that explains anything. "You know half brothers exist too Zane."

"Whatever."

"I don't remember ever teasing Zane," really? Because that's all I remember. "I remember being a good big brother."

"Nope," Vylad corrects him. "You are a sweet big brother now, but back then you teased us a lot and Aphmau stood up to you."

"I did?"

"Yes, it's coming back to me!" I'm getting really excited at the thought of getting my childhood best friends back.

"Huh, I actually do kind of remember that," Garroth looks shocked.

"Aphmau was always looking out for Zane."

"And you are always eating dirt Vylad," Zane finally decides to contribute to the conversation. I think he's tired of us talking about him as if he's not here.

"Hey!" Vylad's kind of embarrassed. "What can I say I love nature." a little too much apparently.

"And glue," Zane adds.

"And I still got into O'Khasis Prep!"

"Whatever!" and Zane is upset again. "I don't even care anymore! I'm going back to my room until dinner!" I'm getting the feeling that that was a sore subject.

"Oh come on baby brother don't be like that." Garroth tries and fails, to bring back the good feels.

"I'll be however I want to be! You go and try to flirt with that girl, woman, thing," I refuse to be called a girl. I am a lady. "I'll be playing my online games because I obviously have more game with online babes than you ever will have with a real one!" Zane storms out slamming the door.

"Woah, Garroth just got roasted," I giggle slightly to myself.

"Yeah that escalated quickly," Vylad says.

"Well, since Zane brought it up, who is babe you're trying to get with?" I glance at Garroth curiously. Is she hot?

Vylad snickers to himself and Garroth just gave me the most dismayed look.

"What?" what did I do? "Am I missing something obvious here?" Vylad laughs harder and Garroth is starting to look a little exasperated. "Come on, as Garroth's new best friend I have to evaluate this girl before he can date her! What if she's an idiot?" and Vylad is losing it.

"Just forget it Aphmau Zane's going through a phase, he has no idea what he's talking about." Garroth lies, trying to end this topic of conversation.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Ziana calls us from downstairs before can continue to badger him.

"Looks like I made it home just in time then!" do I know this guy?

"Dad!" apparently they do.

* * *

"Look at you Aphmau you've grown so much!" So, Garroth's dad came home from work a little bit earlier in order to reconnect with me and my mom. He looks like an older Garroth with Zane's eyes, so he's taller and broader than Garroth is which intimidates me for reasons I can't explain.

"Hi, Mr. Ro'Meave."

"Please, call me *Garte*, I bet you have all the boys chasing you at school." Mr. Ro'Meave talks like a rich white guy, from the way he emphasizes his consonants, to his laugh.

"No way Mr. Ro'Meave. I think my mom might go to jail for murder if I even thought about bringing a boy home."

"Yeah!" My mom adds. "So do not give her any ideas! She is not boy crazy at all and I'd like it to stay that way."

"Right! Stay away for those boys that aren't mine!" Ziana and my mom are both insane.

"Right! Ziana's boys know better than to get all kissy lovey-dovey goo-goo eyes."

"Tell that to Garroth," Zane mumbles under his breath.

"What?" I'm immensely confused.

"Ziana is there anything to drink I'm thirsty," Garte asks. So are we just going to ignore the impending conflict?

"Not as thirsty as Gareth is apparently."

"Zane," Garroth growls warningly.

"I forgot the water I'll be right back," she gets up. "Well, I'm off. Does anyone else want something to drink? I got this red drank that's totes the rage!" Can they not feel the same tension I'm feeling?

"I don't but I'll help you get the rest of the food out of the oven gurlfrand!" Why is this my life?

"I bet Garroth would want a red drink in a small glass," Zane is trying to die tonight.

"Zane, stop it," and Garroth looks willing to help.

"Stop what Garroth?" do all siblings hate each other or is the Ro'Meave family an insane exception? "I'm just trying to help you out with your game."

"I know what you're doing Zane," can you explain it to me because I'm slightly lost. "It's getting annoying," but that is true.

"Hey, dad? Maybe you should tell Garroth and Zane to stop fighting."

"Huh?" he looks up from his food. "They're fighting?" How can you not notice? "Well, Garroth Zane stop-" his phone rings. "Shoot! This is about the beach house." I feel so poor right now. "One second. I need to take this call upstairs. Hopefully, I can close this deal," he leaves the table rushing upstairs.

And now that the adult supervision is gone, Zane starts to really let loose. "All I'm saying Garroth, is that you have this horrible habit of flirting with girls and then not following through. How do we know this isn't any different?"

"Zane, stop. Now " he growls.

"Temper temper, fine I'll stop," he sighs mockingly. "But before I do, maybe you'd like some of these mashed potatoes? They're small and cute, just like you like them."

"Zane," Garroth finally loses his temper, forcefully getting up from the table and storming outside.

Zane bursts into laughter and Vylad shakes his head disappointedly. "Not cool Zane."

"I'm going to go check on him," I rush out after him to see him near the edge of his yard staring at the bushes lost in thought. "Garroth? are you okay?"

It takes a few moments but he eventually turns and faces me. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," you look like an angry puppy. "You look like what Zane said really bothered you."

"Yes but that's because he knows something I don't want you to know."

"What is it?" there's nothing that bad right? He's not even 16 yet.

"That I like you."

"Aw," that's cute! "I like you too Garroth," that can't be it, we're friends, of course we like each other.

"No not like that. I mean I like, like you," and then he kisses me.

I've never liked the thought of kissing. In books, the perfect kiss is described as fireworks and all these amazing things but as Garroth kisses me, I only feel awkward so I push him away.

"I'm so sorry," he backs off. "I have no idea what came over me."

"Yeah, I can tell," I wipe my mouth. "that was my first kiss you know?" I'm not upset, because I'm not one to but a lot of meaning into things like that, but I would've liked a better first kiss.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Garroth," I cut him off before he can finish apologizing. "You're a great guy, but I'm only fourteen. Even if I did like you as more than a friend, I really want to focus on my studies, maybe if you were 'the one' I'd reconsider but you're not so..." I look down at my shuffling feet. This is so awkward.

"Wait," he grabs my wrist, forcing me to look up at him. "I know we don't know each other very, well but I've felt this way since you left the park. I remember when you ran into me on the first day of school and instantly feeling a connection. I couldn't describe it, and then I found out that you were the girl from my childhood," he let's go of me running his hand through his hair. "I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Garroth, I can admit that you are incredibly attractive," because I have no shame. "But I don't feel that way about you, and I'd feel terrible if I misled you like that."

"Oh," please don't look so sad, "I'm sorry about stealing your first kiss from you," he rubs his head sheepishly. "And, um, can you not tell Laurance about this?"

"Why not?" I'm getting a bad feeling.

"He really likes you too," oh no.

"He does?"

"Yes, wait," he looks incredibly frustrated. " I wasn't supposed to tell you that either."

"Wow," I giggle. "Good job Garroth, you steal a girl's first kiss, then you oust your best friend," I tease him, lifting the mood. "Don't worry, I won't tell Lawrence anything. I will just forget this happened and we'll be best friends forever to make up for you stealing my first kiss."

"Sounds like a plan."

Well, this is awkward. " I'm hungry." I clap my hands together startling him.

"We should go in and eat."

We head inside and the night progresses without anymore embarrassment that didn't come from my mom and Ziana. But I have a feeling that Monday is going to be a whole other adventure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN: OK so I try to never link the episode anywhere because I don't want people to bash me for inaccuracies. If you're going to hate on my story please let it be for grammatical or consistency errors and then explain why you're upset so I can attempt to fix it. But that's not the point. This is my favorite scene in Episode 10 because the way he says Garte always makes me laugh hysterically. It's at 9:56 minutes in and it makes me smile.*


	11. Blackmailed? No Way!

It's Monday morning, two days after Garroth kissed me, and I feel awful. I really like Garroth as a friend and I don't want this to ruin our friendship, and to make everything even worse apparently Laurence likes me as well, which will make walking to school with him really awkward. I thought this stuff only happened in the movies.

I'm just going to pretend none of this happened, today is going to be a normal day because nothing is awkward unless you make it awkward. I head out the door after kissing my mom on the cheek and I can feel the optimism leaving my body.

"How am I going to look Garroth or Laurence in the face after what happened?" I whine under my breath. "They're nice attractive guys why aren't I more excited about this?" I wasn't watching where I was going and almost bumped into Laurance waiting for me. I've got to act like normal peppy Aphmau. "Hey, Laurence!"

"Hey Aphmau, walking to school today?"

"Yep! Just walking to school today!" I refuse to look him in the eye, "Anyway, It's great to see you!" okay too much, I've got to hold back a little.

"It's great to see you too, are you okay?" I take a glance at him and he looks concerned so I quickly look away. "You seem... off."

"I do?" maybe I should have joined the theater club. "That's probably because I had a really crazy weekend!" I laugh awkwardly. I'm terrible under pressure.

"Really? Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope! I'm going to avoid this for as long as possible!" Let's change the subject! "So let's talk about what you did this weekend!"

"Sure?" Now he's really concerned. Maybe I should work on my excuses.

* * *

We arrive at school and I'm so happy I haven't joined the soccer team. "Sounds like you had a crazy weekend, soccer practice sounds brutal."

"Yeah, but I like it. By the way, Garroth told me you're into soccer."

"Haven't I told you this before?" is that all he told you?

"Probably," he shrugs. "But you didn't tell me you were good."

"Sorry!" I laugh "I didn't want to upstage you."

"Yeah right. You played soccer in the park with his brothers, right? Next time invite me, I'd love to come and school you."

"Y'know I'm pretty good at the game myself."

"Yeah but, you've never gone up against a captain before. Ah! Speaking of which," he checks the time. "I have to get going to the field, we have a game this weekend and team is getting the first period off to practice."

Then you better get going," I rush him off. "don't want you to slack off!"

"Thanks, We're still on for that match though, right?" he starts to jog away.

"Yeah! For sure! See ya, Laurance! Good luck!"

"Thanks, beautiful!" Is this what Garroth meant when he said Laurence likes me. I thought they were kidding around when they complimented me like that but they were flirting the entire time?

"Hey, Earth to Freshman?" someone's waving their hand in front of my face.

Please don't do that. "what?" I smack it away and look up to see Gene.

"Hey Freshman!" he's up to something "You look a little lost. I can help with that if you want?"

"Hey senior. You look a little too smug for my liking so please go away?"

"Ooh kitty got claws, calm down I just wanted to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk," I start to walk away

"What? don't wanna talk to me because of Laurance? When are you gonna learn to think for yourself?" He follows, walking backward in front of me. How is he not tripping?

"I am thinking for myself! I'm thinking that you're acting a little creepy and clearly want something from me that I probably don't want to give!"

"Come on," he teases "I'll make it worth your time," he stops in front of me

"That sounded even creepier," I walk around him.

He rolls his eyes clearly done with acting nice "I know you're hiding something from Laurance you don't want him to know about."

That makes me stop. I groan and turn around, deciding to act oblivious for now. "What are you talking about?"

He grins. "What? I thought you didn't want to talk to me." he starts to walk away.

Ok if this is what I think it is Laurence might hate Garroth forever and I don't want to ruin their friendship. But if I talk to him he'll have something to hold over me and everything could get so much worse. If his demands are reasonable I will go along but if they get me in trouble I'll leave and ask Garroth what to do, maybe Travis can ask Dante for help as well?

"Wait!" this is going to suck. "What do you know?"

"Meet me at the lockers at the far end of school in fifteen minutes"

"What! I can't do that! I'll be late for class!"

"Fine, I guess you don't really care if Laurance finds out about what you're trying to hide from him" I grab his arm before he can walk away.

"I do care! But I'm not missing class. Either pick some other time that won't get me in trouble or you can find someone else to mess with." we glare at each other sizing each other up.

He smirks and takes his arm back. "Alright then," I guess he saw I meant business? "See you later Kitty."

What? Kitty? "Kitty?"

"Don't worry about it freshman," he waves over his shoulder. "if you don't want Laurence to find out you kissed his best friend meet my by the bleachers at lunch."

"Wait! We're not allowed- and he's gone," The bell rings so I've got to get to class and I have no idea how I'm supposed to get outside without getting in trouble.

* * *

Because the school has a large fence around the property's perimeter that's where they focus most of their security, which is how I'm assuming Gene and his crew got outside. Because they're not leaving school grounds it's very unlikely they'll be caught. However, I'm not a criminal so I got outside the legal way. Daytime clubs are allowed to use lunchtime to go outside and hold meetings that they'd need more space as long as there is teacher supervision. Today is my lucky day because the science club is going outside to play with oobleck (a non-newtonian fluid) and they didn't want to make a mess. After I got outside and wasted a good 3 minutes taking out my rage on the slime, I asked to use the bathroom and left to meet up with Gene by the bleachers.

When I get there I see the shadow knights graffitiing and I can already tell this is going to be a nightmare. "I'm here Gene," Even though I don't want to be.

The three of then turn to look at me in unison, which is really creepy, before Gene's smug face gets a stupid smug grin. "Look at you, breaking the rules. What happened to not getting in trouble?"

"Technically I'm not breaking any rules," I correct him before he can continue to mock me "I'm in the bathroom right now and no one can fault me for having a quick," I emphasize this hoping Gene will get the point soon, "conversation."

"I like this freshman, can we keep her? It would be nice NOT to be the only female member of this group."

"Can't stand the pressure, Sasha?"

"I can't stand your face Zenix." Will someone get to the point?

"Shut up, you love me."

"I'm not THAT desperate."

"Same."

"Quiet you two," he glares at them then looks at me. "You're going to scare away our little kitty. Sorry about that," he pauses to look me over. "What's your name again?"

Here we go. "It's Aphmau," and...

They all go silent "I don't like it."

"Too had to pronounce." apparently Sasha agrees

"You should give her a nickname Gene."

"He already has. What's up with that anyway?" you didn't even know my name until less than a minute ago.

"Well, earlier today you stood up to me So, you've got claws. So I'm calling you Kitty.

At least it's not potato. "So can we get to the point? I have things to do," like play with oobleck.

"Hm? Oh, right," he takes out his phone and shows me a picture of me kissing Garroth on Saturday.

"Are you serious? That's it? First of all, this is a terrible picture, the quality is awful and you can barely see either of our faces. I thought you were a hot bad boy senior," I snicker. "Turns out you're just a loser who has nothing better to do on a Saturday than stalk a girl and watch her kiss another guy. Like who does that?" I'm so done. "Go ahead tell him, but if you do I'll tell everyone that I've got a creepy stalker, so leave me and my friends alone!" I run back to the science club before I fully lose my composure and start hysterically crying. Why does this always happen to me? Gene is going to show Laurence the picture because I was rude to him and I'll be responsible for breaking their hearts and their Bromance. I ask to go to the nurse for the rest of lunch because I'm so tired.

* * *

As I'm about to leave school at the end of the day, I'm accosted by Gene who has the gall to ask me for help after threatening me less than 5 hours ago.

"What do you want now Gene, I thought I told you to leave me alone," I'm too tired for this.

"I need a favor from you."

"What is it?" I just want to go to math club, go home, do my homework and go to sleep.

"Meet my mom."

"Are you serious?" I yawn. I'm too tired for this.

"She's coming to pick me up."

"I don't care."

"My mom knows Sasha and Zenix and she isn't too fond of them for obvious reasons."

"I don't think you're listening to me."

"I wanna show her I know a good egg in school so she can stop pestering me with her worrying, I'm tired of hearing her say 'I don't want my son hanging around bad eggs'"

"But, you are a bad egg!"

"Exactly," A car honks drawing our attention to it. "Oh, Here she comes. Put on your best goody-two-shoes act before she gets here."

"Ugh," I groan I'm so tempted to act awfully but if I play nice maybe he'll leave me alone.

"Hi Gene," Gene's mom has pastel blue hair and gives off pleasant vibes unlike both of her sons.

"Mom," Gene greets her curtly.

She hums glancing at me, "Who's this proper looking little friend of yours!" why am I always described as little?

"She's my really good friend with amazing grades I've been hanging out with," only one of those things is true.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Gene's mom! My name is Aphmau!" I walk up to the window to shake her hand.

"Oh, Gene honey she's absolutely adorable! I didn't realize you were capable of making friends outside of your little club!"

"It's actually a gang mom but whatever," oh my Irene I didn't realize he was a dork.

"Do you need a ride home sweetheart?"

"No thanks! I have to get back to math club," please let me leave.

"Proper and smart? I'm impressed, Gene I'm so proud of you for finally hanging around with someone in a good crowd. Now say goodbye to your little friend, we've got mother and son dance lessons to go to!" Woah, Dance lessons?

Gene groans embarrassingly. "Thanks, mom."

Gene hugs me goodbye and whispers in my ear. "Listen to me little Kitty, if you say anything about what she just said I'll make you regret it."

"Don't show anyone the picture and you won't have anything to worry about," I release him and wave goodbye to Gene and his mom as they drive away, "Bye Gene and his mom! See you tomorrow!" I keep waving until they're gone and I can finally relax. I'm going to go to math club where I can release my inner nerd and pray that tomorrow is less stressful.

**AN: Sorry if this is awful but I'm super tired**

 


	12. I'm NOT Skipping School

Ever since Monday Gene seems to have made it his mission to bother me every chance he gets. Like right now, he's creepily standing behind me as I drink from the water fountain

"Leave me alone!" don't you have literally anything else to do?

"Oh come on you still can't be mad at me?" oh trust me I can. "Think about it this way isn't Kitty a cuter nickname than Potato?"

He can't be serious. "I could care less about what you call me as long as you're not being rude! I'm upset because you've been bugging me all week!"

"I just like messing with people and you missy, set yourself up to be the perfect target."

"How?! By existing?"

"Hm let's see..." I'm so done. "Well first off, you got caught up with Laurance and Garroth. Oh, and how lucky am I that they both ended up liking you! It's perfect!" he's actually crazy. "I'm not only toying with you, but I get the pleasure of seeing them go at each other if one of them finds out. Second, Ivy hates your guts, so if she saw this picture of you kissing her man. Well, I'd hate to think what she'd do."

"Who cares about Ivy? I bumped into Garroth once and she got angry for no reason!" actually, now that Garroth and I are friends I think she might try to murder me.

"Oh! But you did turn out to be a feisty one! You stand up to me, which means you're going to be a fun one to have in my gang."

"I already told you I'm not joining and you can't force me"

"Oh! I'm not going to force you. You're going to join on your own."

"Yeah right," The bell rings and it's time for me to get out of here.

"That's the bell. come on, let's go." what now?

"To class? Because that sounds like a great plan."

I try to walk past him but he laughs and grabs my arm before I escape. "Haha, nope. No, we're skipping school today."

"Haha, nope," please let go of me. "No, I'm not doing that. Go get your little lackeys to skip with you."

"Sasha and Zenix are already waiting for us outside of school." so why am I needed?

"Well-" and I'm interrupted by Aaron from werewolf class who has unintentionally saved my butt.

"Huh, you come to start something?" ooh they're gonna fight.

"I don't start fights," Aaron sounds pissed so I'm gonna leave.

"So why don't you just keep walking."

As they're having their Mexican standoff I take the chance to escape. I definitely owe Aaron one, maybe I'll make him a cake?

* * *

It's the end of the day, I'm about to enter Werewolf class and I don't know how to go about thanking Aaron without sounding absolutely pathetic. He riles me up very easily but because he's a giant and definitely gorgeous so I get too flustered to come up with witty replies.

The bell rings before I can talk to him and Mr. Gavin doesn't tolerate talking during class so I'll have to wait until class is over.

* * *

I hate werewolf class! At first, I thought it'd be interesting because it's almost like another culture, but because I'm human my classmates hate me and I don't have the same innate understanding every else does, it doesn't help that they were also taught these things since birth so things that they'd automatically know I have to go and look for in the library later because no one is willing to help the human girl.

By the time class is over I'm in a terrible mood and when I turn to thank Aaron that's the emotion that feeds our encounter.

"What do you want?" well someone's in a bad mood.

"Sorry," I try to apologize, " I just wanted to-" but he interrupts me.

"Whatever," he tries to walk away but I grab his arm before he can fully get out of his seat.

"Wait a sec! I just want to say thanks for this morning."

"What?" he's looking at me as if I'm an alien and it's making me feel bad.

"Yeah," I let go of him and rub my arm awkwardly. "I don't really like you, and you probably had no idea what was happening, but Gene's been bothering me for a while and you kind of saved me from succumbing to peer pressure." there, done and off of my conscience.

"Yeah well, you looked like you had no idea what you were getting into," excuse me?

I don't being called stupid. "Look, I've had a really bad day and I'm really tired," I start gathering my things. "So I'm going to leave this conversation because I really don't need another reason to be angry. Sorry for bothering you." I finally walk off heading to Debate Club. I'm praying that this is the last of the stress I'll be under this week.

 


	13. Fight or Flight

I got home from school at around five o'clock and spent two hours doing my homework, listening to music, and trying to gather the courage to tell my mom that Garroth kissed me. I don't want her to go to jail for murder but I need serious advice on how to go about this situation before something awful happens.

"Aphmau!" I rush downstairs to see her putting groceries away. "Mija, can you get dinner started?"

"Sure mom," I start to take out the ingredients. It's now or never. "Mama? You know Garroth?"

"Of course I know Garroth he's Ziana's boy! What about him?"

"Well, when we went to eat dinner at their house a few days ago, he and I talked about stuff, and then he kissed me," please don't be mad.

"What?" oh no. "Can you repeat that Mija I think I heard you wrong because I swear you just told me you kissed a boy?"

"Mom! Please calm down," I knew this would happen. "I'm coming to you because you give good advice and you've taught me to tell you about the important things!"

"But Mija! You were kissing a boy," why is that the worst thing I could be doing?

"He kissed me Mom and I'm asking you for help so could you calm down enough to give me decent motherly advice?"

"Fine, alright, I'm calm,"

"Alright. Now, give me the knife, I don't trust you with our vegetables."

* * *

"Mija, I know you told me not to get mad, but your story keeps getting worse and worse the more I listen to it!" It took me an hour to tell my mom everything that's happened because she kept interrupting me with her murderous rants, but in conclusion two boys like me, one kissed me, and because my life sucks for no reason a third boy has decided to torment me. "I'm proud of you for setting boundaries but the only thing I can think to tell you is to talk to your friends individually to find where they stand with this and to refuse to accept less than you deserve. If they're really your friends they'll respect your boundaries." dinner is over and we're laying on the couch as I wallow in pity and she attempts to reassure me.

"But Mama. What if I ruin their friendship."

"I know Garroth will forgive you, he's Ziana's boy after all, but you're going to have to try to have a reasonable discussion with your other friend, maybe drop a few hints beforehand so you can get an idea of where he stands?"

"Okay," I yawn. "I'm going to bed now," I kiss her on the cheek, "goodnight."

"Night Mija."

Alright, I've received decent advice, now I just need to talk to Laurance and pray he doesn't get mad. I decide to text him when I'm finished getting ready because if I wait until tomorrow I'll think too hard and chicken out.

**Aphmau: Hey Laurance, you there?**

_Please be there._

**Laurance: Hey! Yeah, I'm here! What's up? Kinda late to be texting**

**Aphmau: Um, I need help with a problem...**

**Laurance: Sure, is everything okay?**

**Aphmau: yeah, everything is fine with me it's just I have this friend who's in trouble...**

**Laurance: Do tell**

**Aphmau: My friend kissed her best friend's crush and I don't know if I should say anything...**

**Laurance: WOW! THAT'S HORRIBLE!**

_This went downhill really fast_

**Laurance: If I were you I'd stay out of it... Honestly, that's such an underhanded thing for your friend to do...**

_Are you sure you're not overreacting? It's not like they're dating or anything?_

**Laurance: Did she know her friend liked the guy?**

**Aphmau: Yeah she did...**

**Laurance: Stay away from people like that**

**Laurance: If she knew your friend had a crush and still kissed the guy, well she's not a really good friend and isn't someone your friend should be friends with**

_Is the world against me or something?_

**Aphmau: What if they both liked this guy?**

_Like seriously! It's not like I've sacrificed people in a past life or anything_

**Laurance: Doesn't matter in my book**

**Laurance: But that's just me...**

_You're making this really hard Laurance_

**Laurance: Man, I'm glad I have a trustworthy friend like Garroth, you might want to try to find some new girlfriends if I were you...**

_If only you knew man_

**Aphmau: Yeah I'll think about it**

**Aphmau: Anyway Laurance I have to go to bed, thanks for the advice! I can sleep better at least**

**Laurance: Anytime beautiful**

"Ugh," I face plant into my bed. "How am I supposed to sleep when life is being so sucky?" Instead of helping this made everything a thousand times worse. Just thinking about it makes me jump under my covers I can't talk to anyone because these things only happen in movies and people are gonna say things about me. I was gonna tell Laurance about it but I just discovered that would destroy his and Garroth's friendship and I don't want to come between their bromance. I life is still stressful and school is going to be exhausting until I can learn to avoid Gene. What if I learn to teleport?

* * *

After seriously considering dropping out of school and becoming a witch doctor with my feeble knowledge I finally got out of bed. I deliberately left late and texted Laurance not to wait up for me so I could have the walk to school to gather my thoughts and concluded that, unless a miracle happens, I'm probably going to be struggling for the rest of my life, because even if Gene graduates there are more Shadow Knights who will recruit more shadow knights who will probably still try to torment me in college. 

* * *

Because I was hesitating all morning I missed breakfast in the cafeteria and was almost late to class, which I almost fell asleep in. The rest of the morning was just as bad with me being too tired to properly take notes and trying to avoid Gene, Laurance, and Garroth between classes. I thought I finally reached a reprieve during lunch because he sneaks out to eat with the Shadow Knights but I saw him looking for me in the cafeteria and had just enough time to dump my trash and run.

I've managed to avoid Gene and his gang, Garroth and Lawrence all day so I just need to last a few more periods and I'll be home free. I glance around the corner and duck back after catching sight of Gene and Zenix. Some might argue that trying to avoid my problems allows them to spiral out of control and that person would be correct I'm just unwilling to face confrontations that might make me cry because I haven't cried since 7th grade and I'm not going to ever again.

I can hear their footsteps so I duck into the music room where I hope they won't follow me but if they do I can at least hide in one of the practice rooms. He sounds upset that I'm ignoring his texts but I blocked his number so I didn't even know.

"This is hopeless," I groan leaning against the middle door. I hate my first world teenage problems. I bang my head against the door a few times hoping someone will save me, or at least listen to me complain.

And I think my wish was granted? "Are you okay?"

"Is someone there?" I thought this place was empty.

"Obviously," I can only recognize that the voice is male. The soundproofing inside muffles everything else, probably because they still need to be able to hear announcements.

"But I thought everyone was at lunch?" except for me of course.

"So did I," he starts playing guitar, I guess I interrupted him. "Which is why I'm in the practice room."

"You eat lunch in a practice room?" I didn't think anyone was as sad as I was.

"No, I practice in the practice room," yeah that was a dumb question. "It's a part of the music room you know,"

"I know that. I'm part of the Music Club," it's just been a long day.

"So, what's wrong?" I was hoping he forgot about my almost breakdown.

"It's a long story," I warn him. "You probably don't really want to hear it."

"Try me." Okay, so I don't even know this guy but that could be a good thing. he probably can't tell who I am either and if I stay subtle he won't know who I'm talking about. I also just really want someone to talk to right now.

"Can I trust you not to blab?"

"You can trust me," at least he sounds earnest.

"Promise?"

"I promise," at least if rumors start tomorrow they won't be about me.

"Ok," i take a deep breath and let loose. "basically this guy Gene, the leader of the Shadow Knights, he has a picture of me kissing a guy and normally I wouldn't care but apparently life is like the movies and his best friend has a crush on me and if he sees the picture I'll be a home wrecker," I say that all in one breath and I actually feel a little better.

He stops playing. "Don't let that guy intimidate you." 

I'm not! At least I don't think I am. "What do you mean?"

"If you let him walk all over you like that then you're gonna have a bad time," obviously.  "Look at it this way, you can keep your secret safe but do you want to let this guy win?" the music comes back.

"No!" I hate gene. "But I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Call him out the next time he tries to bother you. Trust me it's better than allowing him to control you."

"But what if he releases the photo and my friends hate me?" what if no one wants to be my friend after this?

"Then make new ones," it's not that easy. "I'm sure there's at least one person who wants to be your friend," the bell rings. "You should get to class."

"Alright then," I sigh. "Thanks for listening."

"Don't mention it." 

"By the way," please don't let this be weird. "I think you play guitar really well. Maybe I could come back some other lunch period?" please?

The music stops. "Thanks," oh no. "You can stop by anytime you like." yes!

* * *

Despite mystery music boy's advice I still try to get to my next class without seeing Gene, but my luck ran out. 

"Well look at who we have here," I'm so done. "I've been looking for you everywhere kitty." I turn around to see him and his stupid grin.

"What in the name of Irene do you want Gene!"

"I want you to skip with me." what?

"No!" I thought I avoided this problem.

"I let you go last time because I was busy with that guy but don't think you're off the hook. Come on, Sasha and Zenix are waiting for us."

"No, I don't want to," does he have selective hearing or something? 

"Hmm. Do you hear that? That's the sound of Laurance's heart shattering into a thousand pieces," why is this my life?

"Hey, Gene!" Zane? Where did he come from?

 "Not you again," Gene pushed Zane down. "I thought I told you to stay away from us."

"Zane!" this is definitely not okay with me.

"Ow,"

"Come on  Aphmau, let's go," are you serious? 

"No! I refuse," after what you just did?

"Excuse me, is that a tone you're taking with me? Are you forgetting what I have?" he's patronizing me.

"I know you have a picture of me and Garroth kissing, which is really creepy by the way, but I'm done being your little puppet!"

"Laurance will-"

"Show Laurance! I don't care, I'm not doing your bidding anymore," I grab his tie and pull him down so he's on the same level as me. "And don't you dare put your hands on anyone else, especially not around me, or I'll fight you myself."

"Well well, looks like you're not a meek kitty cat after all," huh? "Fine, you win. I'm letting you go now I don't want to play this game anymore it's boring when you're not scared of me."

Are you serious? "just like that?"

"Just like that," he confirms "See you later kitty! Enjoy class," he says as if the fact that I enjoy my education is gross

Was I actually ready to fight Gene? Forget it. "Zane, are you okay?" I try to help him up but he pushes me away

"Great, just great! Now you made me look like a dork in front of Gene," wow.

"Sorry, I thought you were hurt" 

"Of course I was hurt," is this what obsession does? "but I don't want your help you stupid, thingy," wow.

"You know what? I'm out."

* * *

The rest of my day is actually pleasant. After my talk in the music room and finally dealing with Gene, I felt like a weight was finally lifted off my shoulders and for some reason, even though I know Gene is relentless, by last period I felt like I'll be safe from his manipulations, at least for a while. Then Aaron bumped into me, I know it was o purpose, on my way to the club and I was full of rage until I got home and ranted to FC about the unfairness of life.

 


	14. SLUMBER PARTY!!

It's finally Friday, and after the horrendous week I just had, I'm super excited for my first sleepover! My mom saw that I was feeling down and, after our talk, she said she'd try to trust me more. So she allowed me to invite four friends over for a sleepover, as long as I clean the house before and after they're here. I've invited Teony, Lucinda, and Katelyn, who asked me to invite her friend Nicole. I'm waiting until after class to hear back from Nicole so my mom and I can prepare.

The bell rings ending Mr. Kevin's lesson on marking territory. "Alright students! We'll pick up on this lesson next time," he says heading to the window. "Be sure to leave your homework on my desk if you haven't already! And have a great weekend!" he tells us breaking the window and jumping outside, instead of using the door that was two feet away.

I pack up quickly because I really need Nicole's reply before I get home, but before I can leave, Aaron decides to speak to me for the first time in days.

"Uh, did you do your homework for today?"

"Yes, and?" Why do you even care?

"I was just wondering, I might have wanted to copy it."

Are you serious? "I might have considered letting you if you weren't such an ogre," and I'm kind of in a rush so could you go away.

"Losersayswhat?" he mumbles something.

"What?" I hate mumblers.

Instead of repeating what he just said he just laughs smugly and walks away leaving me very confused.

I'm really hoping Nicole doesn't leave her last period class so I can find her because I don't have her phone number and I forget to put mine on the invitation. But once again, before I can look for her, I'm interrupted. But instead of Aaron, it's the weirdly cute Meif'wa girl from my homeroom.

"Um," she looks really nervous. "Excuse me, are you Aphmau?"

"Yeah, what's up-" what's her name? "Kawaii~Chan?"

"Yup! That's me! Kawaii~Chan is really sorry to bother you. But Kawaii~Chan was wondering, is this invitation for Kawaii~Chan? She found it on her desk." she holds out the sleepover invitation that was meant for Nicole.

"Um," I really don't want to be mean.

"Kawaii~Chan just wanted to say, thank you so much for inviting Kawaii~Chan to a slumber party, Kawaii~Chan has never ever been to one!" she's making this really hard.

"Really?" oh no I'm sympathizing.

"Really! Oooh, this is so exciting! Kawaii~Chan didn't think that Aphmau~Chan noticed her. Kawaii~Chan doesn't really have many friends, so she's excited that someone invited her to something!" oh no. "What kind of sweets should Kawaii~Chan bring?" I can't do it.

"Um I really like anything that has chocolate and no coconut," I hate coconut. "But you don't have to bring anything, I invited you," no I didn't, but she's so adorable.

"Don't worry Aphmau-senpai!" senpai? "Kawaii~Chan will be there with a great friendship cake! See you tonight!"

"See you!" what just happened?

* * *

It's been a few hours since school ended and there was just enough time for me and my mom to clean up, get food and for me to change into PJs before the girls got here. Teony, Kawaii~Chan, and Lucinda got here first, just as I was finished cleaning up my room. So they're waiting upstairs for Katelyn.

"My Mija's first sleepover!" my mom is more excited than she should be considering that this is my sleep over. "Ooh, Gurl! I got tons of games that you and your gurlfriends can-'

"Mom?" please don't. "I know it was your idea to let me have a sleepover. But remember, this is my first sleepover," emphasis on the my.

"I know, I know," I don't think you do. "But there's this one song by Beyonce that's sure to-"

"Mom."

"But, I just-"

"Mom!"

"Fine," she sighs. "This is your first sleepover, not mine."

"Thanks, mom!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart, I'm just so proud of you for making some friends outside of those online games!"

"Thanks," even though I'm kind of offended. "I'm gonna go check on the girls. We're just waiting on Katelyn to get here before we start."

* * *

The doorbells rings and Katelyn just texted me so I'm rush downstairs to open the door before my mom can attempt to embarrass me.

"Katelyn!"

"Aphmau!" Katelyn's standing in the doorway with a dude that I'm assuming is her dad because they both have blue hair and his aura screams jock just like she does.

"Hi, Mr. Katelyn's Dad!"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, little lady, I wanted to escort her here and have a talk with your parents to make sure this slumber party was-"

My mom overhears this and comes over. "I couldn't help but overhear that you're Katelyn's dad?"

"Sylvana?!" I'm confused

"Eric?!" I'm even more confused

Now they're hugging so I'm confused and kind of scared "Sylvana! I didn't know you moved back to town*."

"Eric! It's so great to see you!" I haven't seen my mom this happy since she reunited with Ziana so I'm assuming he's another one of her good, and I'm hoping platonic, friends.

Katelyn is just as confused as I am. "Uh, what's going on?" and has no reservations about calling them out on their weirdness.

"Oh Aphmau, Katelyn, Eric and I are very," say it ain't so. "old friends."

"That's right! We go way back to high school," he tells us. "In fact, had I played my cards right, you girls might have been sisters" ew.

"What?"

They laugh at our expressions. "In any case," Don't change the subject, Eric. "I just want to make sure my sugar pea was in good company but I see I don't need to worry about that with you Sylvana."

"Your princess is absolutely safe with me."

Back to more important matters. "Sugar Pea?"

"Dad!" oops she's upset. "May we just please go up to the room?"

"Absolutely sugar pea! Now, remember to have fun and don't roughhouse too much, unless you go to show someone who's boss," that is horrible advice.

"I know dad," please don't show anyone who's boss

"Nice to meet you Mr. Katelyn's dad! Come on Katelyn, let's go upstairs." I want to get out of here before they get gross.

* * *

"So Aphmau," Lucinda started. "What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well I was thinking that we could watch a movie, I have the entire Midnight Saga, some Marvel movies and all of the Micheal Myers Halloween movies," don't ask me why but I like them better than supernatural horror.

The girls seem the most excited for Midnight. "Oh, Tedward Cullenary is such a dreamboat!" especially Kawai~Chan.

Except for Katelyn. "Can we not watch Midnight? It's such a horrible movie."

"Says the girl who has a poster of it in her closet," and Lucinda either really wants to watch Midnight, or enjoys tormenting Katelyn, or both.

"Lucinda I swear! Aphmau I can't believe you forgot to invite Nicole, now I have to deal with Lucinda alone," well actually.

"Ok girls calm down," Teony to the rescue. "I don't want to see any fighting between the two of you. This is little Aphmau's first sleepover, let's make it a good one."

"Okay first don't call me little, second aw thanks Teony. I really don't know what happens at sleepovers but I'm willing to take ideas," I looked up things to do and I have a lot of games but those will only last so long.

"Well we can start with a bit of gossip," Lucinda really worries me sometimes. "You know just a little way to know each other and talk about stuff," I am more and less worried at the same time.

"Ooh! I love gossip," not you too Teony.

"Fine," Katelyn gets up. "But first let's close this window, I don't want any juicy secrets to get out," please do. After the Gene incident, I realized that someone is always listening.

"Ooh! Let's talk about Ivy," why is Lucinda asking all the hard questions? "Did you see her all over Garroth the other day?"

"She's so pathetic, and the way she acts really gets under my skin."

"For once I agree with you there Katelyn."

"But Garroth~Kun is a total hottie." Kawaii~Chan transitions to a safer topic.

"You can say that again, and so is Laurance."

"Ew!" apparently Katelyn disagrees. "Teony, can you believe this?" strongly disagrees

"I'm not into them, but they are cuties. You have to admit that Katelyn."

"Fine," she groans. "They're not ugly, I'll give them that."

"Jeffory is cuter huh?" Lucinda has no shame.

"Lucinda!" Katelyn is really upset.

"Ooh! Jeffory~senpai the senior? Kawaii~Chan totes," I'm getting mom flashbacks. "Sees herself shipping Katelyn~Chan and Jeffory~Senpai!"

I knew I made the right decision! "You ship people too?"

"Oh of course!" we are going to be great friends Kawaii~Chan.

Before Kawaii~Chan and I can get too carried away Teony interrupts. "Pardon me ladies, but, um, what does the boat have to do with this?" Teony you precious babe.

We giggle. "No Teony when we say ship we mean when you want to put two people together who you can see in a relationship!"

"Yeah! It's usually for fun!"

"Huh sounds innocent enough."

"You've never been in a shipping war, have you Katelyn?" I actually knew two girls who almost broke up because of a ship.

"Nope, first I've heard of this," oh you sweet child.

"In any case, Kawaii~Chan pretty much ships everyone at school and she def ships Katelyn~Chan and Jeffory~Senpai!"

"Well," Lucinda whispers conspiringly. "You don't have to because-"

"Lucinda!" don't cut her off Katelyn I wanna know. "That's nobody else's business! Shut up!"

"Geez, fine, fine. But you know, it's not a secret. You make zero effort to hide it at school,"

Lucinda's giggling has me wary so I'm going to shift the conversation. "Kawaii~Chan, you ship everyone at school?"

"Yep! Kawaii~Chan sure does. Even you Aphmau~Chan," What?

"Who would I be shipped with?" Everyone's starring and I have a bad feeling.

"Kawaii~Chan ships you with that one scary guy she saw you with earlier," oh no.

"Scary guy?" I don't think Aaron is that infamous in our school because Katelyn doesn't know who he is so I'm hoping no one else does.

"The one who doesn't talk to anyone?" Lucinda knows of other silent types in our school right?

"The one with the scratched up face?" Nope, Teony confirmed it. Everyone knows Aaron.

"Oh, that guy," even Katelyn. "What's his name?"

"Aaron?" I confirm. Why have you forsaken me, friends? "You can't be serious?

"Kawaii~Chan is totes serious," she defends. "I've seen it. You guys bumped into each other on the first day, and he defended you in Werewolf Class, and he was flirting with you in detention!" why does she know all of that? "Kawaii~chan just likes what she sees."

"I would like to respectfully tell you that you're delusional Kawaii~Chan!" that's not chemistry, it's rage. It doesn't matter how hot he is if he's a jerk. "He's a jerk and a delinquent. Please ship me with literally anyone else," wait. "I change my mind don't ship me with anyone," I warn her. Unless my soulmate goes to PDH I don't think I'll end up dating in high school.

"What about that cute freshman that's crushing on Katelyn?" Is Lucinda talking about Travis?

Katelyn groans. "Oh no."

And then Katelyn's dad exploded my door. Normally I'd be kind of upset but I'm too distracted by the fact that he's in drag. "Oh yeah!"

"Dad!"

"Sup ladies," he's talking like a valley girl and I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe. "Sorry, I'm late for the slumber party."

"Dad!"

"Mr. Katelyn's dad," I giggle. "What are you doing?"

"Me, Nah," oh my Irene I can't breathe. "My name is Erica and I'm here to talk all about boys." this just made my day.

"Dad! You're not fooling anyone!"

"Katelyn, your dad is a riot." Lucinda giggles.

"Exactly! Now, let's talk about Katelyn. Does she have a boyfriend?" Katelyn has a crazy helicopter parent too?

"Dad for the last time I-"

Lucinda laughs interrupting Katelyn before calming down. "No, she doesn't," that is not what you were implying a few minutes ago. "I can assure you she's a single lady," oh no.

"Did somebody say single ladies!" where did Zianna come from?

"Put your hands up! Because that's how it should stay, single, ladies," my mom is an accomplice? I thought we had a heart to heart?

"This is my jam!" why is he still pretending? "no boys just a single ladies."

"Dad!"

Lucinda, Kawaii~chan, and Teony have already betrayed us and joined the chaos that is my mom and her crazy parent friends.

"I'm so embarrassed," at least Katelyn is with me.

"Same," she groans.

"This is the best slumber party ever!" Kawaii~chan seems to be having a good time.

"Come on Katelyn, I don't want to be the only person not having fun at my own sleepover," I sigh. "Plus your dad is pretty cool you know. I don't know a lot of guys willing to put on a sequenced dress and a red wig for their sugar pea."

"Yeah I guess he is," she sighed reluctantly.

***go to ep 14 of pdh s1 and the time stamp and just listen to how he says "town"**

 


	15. First NOT Date

It's been a while since my sleepover and, despite the crazy parent squad, we all had a good and I think Kawaii~chan, Katelyn, Lucinda, Teony and I will be friends for a long time.

"Kawaii~Chan!" I see Kawaii~chan coming down the stairs and wave her over.

"Hey, Kawaii~Chan."

"Katelyn~Chan, Hey Aphmau~Chan! Here Aphmau~Chan, Kawaii~Chan wanted to give this back," let her borrow my copy of  _Midnight_  the other day. "Kawaii~Chan never got the chance to read the book before she saw the movie."

"It's no problem at all!" the movie was trash anyway. "What did you think?"

"Much better than the movie." if she said anything else I'd have to annul our friendship.

"I still can't believe you ship everyone in  _Midnight_ ," Katelyn still doubts our power.

"Speaking of shipping Aphmau~Chan, can we talk about my ship with you and-"

"Nope," not happening. "We're not talking about that. Ever."

We spend the next 5 minutes talking about random stuff. Then Kawaii~chan and Katelyn have to head to their classes on the other side of the school.

* * *

I think I need to talk to Garroth. He's been acting weird this past week. He messed up his potion when me, him, Dante and Laurance were practicing after school a few days ago. He also let Dante hit him in the face with a baseball when the three of us were helping Dante practice. And there was also- where did he come from? "Garroth? Hey!"

"Uh I was wondering if I could ask you..." he seems nervous.

"Yes?" spit it out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang tomorrow."

"Sure," I don't have any assignments due anytime soon. "As friends right?" please don't get any ideas.

"Yeah, friends."

"Okay, what time and place."

"There's a festival in town. And I was thinking we could meet up at around 5?"

My curfew is 9 pm which gives about 4 hours to hang out. "Gotcha, so I'll meet you by the entrance?" I don't think will be happy to see Garroth.

"Alright! Great, I'll see then?"

"Yup! Now Let's get to class," I don't want to be late.

"Yeah, let's."

* * *

The next day I'm teased all day for my not date with Garroth, Kawaii~chan, despite shipping me with Aaron, was very excited that I decided to give love chance and I think that she almost cried when I told her we were only going as friends. I tried to invite them along but they gave me pathetic excuses, I think, so that Garroth and I can have 'alone time'. I get home at around three, do my homework, change into the outfit I picked out the day before, and head out.

When I get to the festival, even though I was at least 10 minutes early, I can already see Garroth waiting for me so I jog over. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Just a few minutes," he admits giving me my entrance bracelet. "I wanted to get tickets before the line got too long."

"Alright," I take out my wallet. "How much was it? I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it."

I frown. "Garroth." aren't bracelets like $30?

"I'm serious, it's fine," he placates me.

"Alright," I relent, following him inside. "But I'm paying you back."

* * *

"You know, I've never been to a festival before." we've only been walking around for a few minutes, trying to find somewhere to start.

"Really?" he sounds skeptical

"I mean, I don't remember ever going to a festival before. Does this festival come around often?"

"Yeah, it does actually! Everyone around the neighborhood comes here. I'm surprised you've never heard of it."

"My bad. It's not like I just moved back here or anything."

"Oh, right! My bad."

Ooh, what's that. "Hey! Cotton candy!"

"Hey there, sweetie!" please don't call me sweetie cashier guy. "Would you like some cotton candy?"

"Yup, two please!"

"Here ya go!"

"Thanks!" handing him the money and grabbing the pure sugar I am about to devour.

"Do you want this one?" are jocks allowed to have sugar while the season is ongoing?

"Sure," he looks concerned for a second. "Wait are you done already?"

"No," I hide the bare stick behind my back.

"Wow, you have a really big sweet tooth don't you?" is he calling me fat?

"Doesn't everyone?" should I be offended?

"Maybe for cute things..."

"Excuse me?" I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

"Uh, nothing,"

"Uh huh," ooh, what's over there? I gasp. "Face painting!"

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Garroth, if you're trying to shame me out of embracing my inner child, I want you to know now, that many have tried and failed."

"But I wanted to do the caricatures," aw, he's so sad.

"Fine, we'll do the caricatures first but after that, I refuse to leave without getting a tiger painted on my face."

"Yes!" he exclaims. "Let's get a portrait together." dragging me over to the way too long line.

* * *

"Man, this line is long."

Face painting is right over there "You know-"

He interrupts me. "I'm not leaving without this caricature Aphmau."

"Boo," I pout, before seeing someone. "Garroth?" I tug on his sleeve. "Is that Laurance?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Hey, Laurance!"

"Aphm-"

"Laurance over here!" do I care that I'm embarrassing myself and everyone around me? No, I do not.

He jogs over after finally seeing me because my frantic waving is attracting more attention then anyone would want, but I'm drunk on cotton candy so it's fine.

"Hey, Aphmau."

"Hey, Laurance!"

"I didn't expect to see you and," does Laurance still have a crush on me? "Garroth here."

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be here! And I didn't even know about this festival until Garroth had mentioned it."

"Ah, I see. So, you guys are here together?"

"Yeah, Garroth invited me to hang out as friends."

"Ooof. I mean, yes! just as friends and nothing more," why is he laughing so weird?

"Oh, cool. I see you guys are waiting in line for caricatures. When you're done we should go through the carnival together."

"Sounds great!"

"Whoo-hoo..." are Garroth and Laurance fighting? There's a lot of tension.

"Awesome! See you guys around."

I turn to Garroth as soon as Laurance out of earshot. "Why did you act so weird when Laurance got here?"

"Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you. Alone," okay.

"We're all friends Garroth, I don't want anything to ruin that," especially the crush that I still can't understand. Why would anyone want to date me?

"Right." did I make him mad at me?

Well, this is awkward. "Hey, Garroth? I uh, I have to go to the ladies room."

"Ah, It's right behind that Photo Booth over there. You go on ahead. I'll hold our place in line."

"Thanks! Be right back!"

* * *

I hope Garroth didn't leave. The line was really long. What if the caricature booth is closed? What if-

"Hey, Aph."

I jump. "Hey, Laurance," please don't sneak up on me again. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to take a picture in the photo booth with me."

"Yeah! For sure, let's do it!" I'll have to ask Garroth to come with me after caricatures and face painting.

We go in and it's five dollars for three pictures.

"I'm paying!" I jump in. I refuse to owe anyone money.

"Hey wait-"

"It's too late. Mwahaha!" I glance at the options and apparently we can customize pictures after taking them. "Do you wanna pick?" I turn to him.

"Sure... okay... five seconds between each picture. Are you ready?"

"Yup, let's do it!" and he presses the button.

It's counting down. "Serious first!" the camera flashes.

"Now silly!" another flash. "Now-" he's kissing me. It's uncomfortable so I push him away. "Laurance...what was that all about?"

"I've," please don't. "Always liked you," oh no. "A lot. When I saw you and Garroth, back there, for some reason I got the idea that maybe you two were on a date.

"Laurance. I..." can't. "I can't do this Laurance. I really like you, as a friend, but I can't picture myself dating anyone right now." and I don't want to ruin your bromance with Garroth.

"I should've asked you first before I kissed you," yes you should have. "I just really thought we had a connection and... I thought you felt the same way," well I don't.

"It's alright," no it's not.

When we exit the photo booth the caricature line has shortened considerably and Garroth is nowhere to be seen. Is he still waiting or did he leave after what I said? As I look around for him I overhear a conversation between two guys that I saw waiting on line before I left for the bathroom.

"Dude, that artist is terrible."

"Why do artists always get my nose wrong?! This is just..."

I'm confused. When I was on the line I only heard good reviews, but now... oh no."

I think Laurance has spotted the same thing I did. "That looks like..."

"There's no way..." oh my Irene this is hilarious.

"Garroth?" we shout in sync. But Laurance is much more horrified than I am. Probably because Garroth is horrible at art.

When we finally get to the front of the line, after reassuring many that we aren't cutting and just want to walk to our friend, we can see that Garroth has somehow replaced the original artist and nobody is pleased about it.

"Garroth! What are you doing?" seriously. I'm so confused.

"Well, I was waiting in line when..." Garroth then proceeds to describe a horrible lie that goes something like this:

Random Lady: Help! Help! Somebody stole my purse!

Artist: I can help you identify the man! If you'd tell me what he looked like.

Random Lady: Oh, perfect! Now let me just...

Artist: OW! My drawing hand...it just spontaneously got a broken bone!

Random Lady: Huh! Oh, no! Isn't there any artist who can draw this man that stole my purse? So we can identify him to the police?

Garroth: I can just watch!

*Furious drawing*

Police Officer: Well, thanks to this brilliant sketch I know exactly who the culprit is! You've saved the day young man!

Random Guy: Wow, he's so good at art. I want him to draw me.

Other Random Guy: No, me!

When he's done. I'm laughing hysterically at how absurd his story is and how done Laurance looks.

"Okay, Garroth," he sighs. "What really happened?"

"Uhhh..."

The real story is that the artist left for his lunch break and the two guys we saw got impatient and, unfortunately for them, gave Garroth 20 bucks to paint them. Which is so boring. I liked Garroth's story better.

"And now people want my horrible drawings for some reason."

I laugh. "Not anymore," everyone's gone.

"Yeah, I think everyone discovered your art..."

"I know, right?"

"No," this is so funny. "He means the line is gone," I love my movie life sometimes.

"Aww, man,"

"Well," I need to actually stop laughing before I die; it's not that funny. "At least you're getting better," but it's still pretty funny.

"Thanks. Wanna see me draw Laurance?"

"Please yes! But I want to draw you too."

"Hey, I want in on this. I'll draw Aph."

"Move over Garroth! Your fat butt is getting in the way of my art."

"My fat butt is in no one's way!"

"I don't know Garroth,"

"Shut up Laurance!"

"Play nice boys." it's about five more minutes of friendly banter before we're all done and the drawing is pretty good.

Laurance steps back. "Not bad."

"Looks good." Garroth agrees

"I think we've all improved!" so... "Can I get my face painted now?"

"Oh my-" I think I made Garroth upset. "Yes we can go!" maybe the fifty times I've asked is too much?

"Alright!"

"You guys wanna get something to eat afterward?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go."

"Don't sound so upset Garroth. After I'm turned into the fiercest tiger you've ever seen, we'll get you some food."

"Let's get funnel cake."

"Oh, I love funnel cake!"

 


	16. Come at Me Bro

Today is the annual sports festival, and I'm so pumped! I love competitive games because I love winning! And cheering for my friends, but mostly winning. I can admit to being a sore loser, but as long as everyone else is a gracious winner, or practices good sportsmanship, I think I'll only lose my temper in a friendly way. I just hope Katelyn doesn't die, because, from the conversation I've overheard, she might be in over her head.

Teony has brought out the good vibes. "Oh, this is so exciting! I love the annual sports festival! Aren't you excited, Katelyn?"

And Katelyn has brought her spirit. "Of course, I'm excited! I'm gonna own those juniors in volleyball this year!" lots of spirit.

"Um," Teony giggles. "Didn't you lose to them when they were sophomores last year?"

"Exactly. They were the only class we won against that we lost to last year and that's because I had won all the events prior. I was exhausted..." oh boy.

"That's why this year I hope you learned your lesson..." knowing Katelyn, she hasn't.

"Oh, I have!"

"Good, I'm glad. Now you know that you have to-"

"I've been training all year to carry the team on my own!" I love Katelyn but she worries me sometimes.

"Katelyn, that's not that the lesson! The lesson is teamwork!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that. Whatever. Now let's go crush some classes!"

"Huh? Katelyn, wait up!" she turns to us. "Good luck my darlings Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan!"

"Good luck Teony!" please look after Katelyn.

"Pray you guys don't have us as an opponent this year," Katelyn, you're scaring me. "I won't go easy just because we're friends!" her laughter is scaring me.

"Wow," I turn to Kawaii~chan. "She is really enthusiastic. I'm kind of scared," I was actually excited to go up against Katelyn, but she's getting really intense.

"Aphmau~Chan doesn't think we'll have Katelyn~Chan as an opponent, does she?"

We might if she can last a through a day of carrying her entire team. "Maybe, but don't worry Kawaii~Chan. Katelyn isn't the only one who's good at sports, you know. Plus, It's all in good fun, right?"

"Right! But does Aphmau~Chan play sports, too?"

Yes? "Well, I'm very rusty, but I used to play soccer almost every day up until about two years ago," I still play pretty often though, at least once a month. "Just stick with me, Kawaii~Chan. We'll give them a run for their money!"

We spend the next 20 minutes making plans with our classmates on who's doing what events. I'll be participating in soccer, beach volleyball, and, for some reason, the relay race. Soccer is going to be great because I'm great, and beach volleyball will be fun, but the race has me worried because everyone is taller than I am.

Before I can start worrying about how I'm going to fail my homeroom in the relay race, I hear Travis doing something stupid.

"YOW! Help me..." he just got hit, so he was probably being weird around Katelyn again.

"Why Travis? Wha-" someone just bumped into me. "Excuse you!" I turn around and see Aaron.

"Hm."

Are you serious? "Do you even have any manners?"

"I wouldn't need them if stupid potatoes would watch where they're standing."

I'm going to ignore the potato part. "There is literally so much space you could have used to walk around me!"

"And?" if he doesn't stop there is going to be one less senior at this school.

"Could you not be a pest for like 5 minutes?" please?

"Why don't you make me?" I hate that stupid smirk on his face!

"Come over here and I will!"

"You really think you can go up against me?" he laughs. "I'll spare you the embarrassment." I'm going to destroy this guy.

I spot a volleyball and before I can talk myself out of it I've kicked it, as hard as I could, at his head. At this point, I think the entire school is watching our exchange, so when the ball hits him, everyone goes silent waiting for his response.

"Was that a mosquito bite?" I'm going to push this guy off of a cliff. Maybe not today, but someday.

"It was me, you jerk!" I walk over to him.

He meets me halfway. "You really wanna take me on?"

"Right here and now!"

He chuckles. "Fine." I'm confused. Why is he walking away? I'm not done yet! "If your really worth my time, then we'll face off in the events,"

"Are you serious?! Get back here!"

"Good luck."

Are you serious? "Kawaii~chan is he serious? How dare he just-!"

"Aphmau, are you okay?" no I'm not okay!

"I'm fine! I just-!" Garroth? "Garroth! Hey!"

"Stay away from that guy. I've heard he's nothing but trouble," don't tell me what to do Garroth, I'm full of righteous fury.

"Don't worry about me Garroth, I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so."

"I do say so he's in werewolf class with me and-"

"You're a werewolf?" you didn't let me finish.

"No, haven't I talked to you about this before?" and doesn't everyone know me as the human in werewolf class because that's all I get reminded of when I'm there.

"Sorry, if you did I don't remember."

"Alright! Well, then do I have a story for you: Well, the first day of Werewolf Class I saw two guys get thrown out of a window..." I love learning new things because learning is easy, except for in Werewolf class. I don't know why, probably because I've never personally experienced werewolf culture, but this is the only class I have less than an A in. I have a C! A 75! That's basically failing. I can't find resources online or in the library, and when I try to ask other werewolves for help I get looks. I don't know how Aaron does it. I've considered asking him for help before but then I see his face and get angry. "Then there was this one lesson we had about marking territory, and that jerk just decided to-"

"Garroth, darling, there you are!" oh look Yandere~Chan.

"Ivy! It's great to see you," I'm sorry what?

"Hmm? Why are you talking to this freshman, Garroth?" It's been more than five months, why am I still "freshman?"

"Aphmau, have you met Ivy? She's a good friend of mine," if she's your friend why is she jealous of me? She probably talks to you more than I do.

"Yes, I've been his friend since we were both freshmen."

"Cool." Wow, a whole year.

"Yes, Ivy is a sweet girl," uh huh. "Oh, but Ivy, Aphmau here has been my friend since we were little," why did you tell her that?

"She has?" see, now she's upset. "I mean, oh, that's so cute!" she's lying.

"Isn't it?" are all guys this oblivious?

"It. Sure. Is."

Okay, change the subject. "So, Garroth, where's Laurance?" I haven't seen him today.

"Ah, he's already competing against the junior class in the soccer event."

"Oh? So matches have already started?

"Speaking of which, Garroath," I'm sorry what did you say? "We should be heading over to warm up with some stretches!" ooh stretches.

"Ivy, my name is pronounced "Garroth".

"I know, Gareth!" this and GarGar are just great. "But we really should go!"

"Right," he looks to resigned, how many people say his name wrong? "See you later, Aphmau. And good luck."

"Same to you!" don't let Ivy steal your innocence, please.

As soon as Garroth gets out of earshot Ivy comes back. "Get close to him again, freshman, and see what happens!" Ivy doesn't know anything about the not date, does she? And Garroth and I aren't even going out.

"Aphmau, hey!"

"Travis! There you are!" I need to have words with you.

"Good luck, I'll be cheering you on!"

Don't leave, we are not done. "You're not competing? How did you get out of participating?"

"I'm gonna be keeping score on the volleyball court."

Oh no. "Travis why?" You're going to make Katelyn hate you.

"What? Dante is a judge, and he needed help on the volleyball court."

"Travis," I'm disappointed in you.

"What?"

"Is this one of your plans to talk to Katelyn?" I knew Dante would be an awful influence on you.

"What?! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious!" he giggles hysterically. "I'm not gonna try to talk to Katelyn by marking her scores wrong and getting her to yell at me in that sweet, angelic voice...Don't be silly!" he checks his nonexistent watch, "Whoops, Aphmau, I got to go, the first game is starting on the volleyball court, good luck!"

"Same to you, Travis!" I worry about him sometimes.

"Aphmau~Chan, our class got its first opponent, it's-"

The announcer cuts her off. "Our 3rd event today, taking place, is SOCCER! It's going to be Freshman Class A VS Senior Class A! Good luck out there!" Senior Class A? That means... oh, this'll be fun.

It takes five minutes for the prechosen teams to make their way onto the field and I'm ecstatic when I find out Aaron is playing. I can't wait to show him up!

* * *

I love soccer! Because I'm smaller than everyone, It's easier to get around people trying to block me. Which is what I did to Aaron, a lot. He's at least six feet tall and faster than I thought he would be, but it's obvious he's never played soccer competitively which I loved taking advantage of over and over again.

The announcer declares the end of the match. "What a close match! But the winner of the soccer match is Freshman Class A! The best players of this match are Aaron from Senior Class A and Aphmau from Freshman Class A! Man, I can't wait to see what else goes on in this tournament today! It is such a heated rivalry!"

"What's wrong Aaron? Can't keep up with a potato?" did me crushing you hurt your feelings?"

He growls. "The games aren't over yet."

"Don't be a sore loser."

"I haven't lost yet," the scores disagree. "It's a team sport, remember? You're just short enough to get past me."

"You still lost!"

"Ugh!"

Before I can finish bragging he storms off and I hear Katelyn yelling at Travis. "This judge is bogus, he's clearly blind!"

"I think he's dead after you hit him with that volleyball, Katelyn," says Teony.

"He deserves it!" it's episode 2 all over again.

"Come on little freshman. I'm taking you to the nurse," poor Travis.

"Aphmau~Chan was amazing on the soccer field!"

"Thanks, Kawaii~Chan!" I was, wasn't I. "Did you find out who we're up against next?"

"Yup! It's the junior class in volleyball," I'm so happy Katelyn isn't in our block. "And then, if we win that, then we go up against the last class in the finals of our block!"

"Alright! Let's do this!"

* * *

"And Freshman Class A wins the volleyball game!" we did not deserve that win. It was me and Kawaii~chan against a random nerd and Sasha, who was sitting down the entire match. Why'd they put her in if she wasn't going to try?

"And the last competition for the day is Senior Class A VS Freshman Class A. It's a tight one out there, students. Who will win for block 1? Come down to the racing track to find out!"

"Oh no." my short legs were not made for running.

* * *

The race is 400 meters in total, with each runner running 100 meters. Which I am so grateful for because, after 100 meters, my sprinting speed decreases drastically. I'm matched with Aaron and we have the last quarter of the race, so if I mess up there is no turning back. The buzzer beeps and our two homerooms are almost evenly matched so as soon as Nicole passes me the baton I start gunning it. Aaron passes me almost immediately because he's a stupid giant, but he slows down as we get closer to the finish line allowing me to pass him, and win the games, which sucks.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Give up at the end of the race?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." wipe that stupid smirk off your face.

"Yes, you do! I don't know why you threw the race, but I don't appreciate it."

"Didn't you want to look cool in front of your friends?"

"No! I wanted to win! legitimately!"

"Whatever."

"Are you serious?" don't walk away! "Jeez! One day I'm gonna-"

"Aphmau, stop, it's over!"

"It's not over until I say it's over Garroth!" The cliff plan is definitely happening! It doesn't even have to be a big cliff, maybe like 10 stories, or 10 feet I'm not picky.

"I'm not sure why you're upset, you won!"

"No I didn't!" it's a fake victory! He probably did that on purpose, didn't he? I can't even brag because he gave up.

* * *

The sports festival is over. I got a certificate for first place that I can't enjoy and now it is time to go home. I took all my homework home the night before so I only have to get my earphones out of my locker. Before I can head home I hear someone crying in the boys' locker room

"Uh, hello? Is anyone hurt?" as soon as I open the door I'm hit on the head and pass out. When I wake up I think I'm in a locker and can hear a lock clicking shut. "Hey! Who's doing this!?" This is not okay.

"Hope you enjoy being stuck in a locker you stupid potato! I told you to stay away from Garroth!" Ivy? Is she insane?

"Wait! You can't leave me in here!" They can't be serious, right? This is horrible! I might be stuck in here all night! And my phone is dead because I've been using it all day and I can't call for help or anything.

* * *

It's been at least 30 minutes and I was just starting to doze off when the locker opens and I fall into Aaron and the rock hard abs I did not know he was hiding.

He looks just as shocked as I am and I can't blame him because he was probably looking for privacy.

"Um hi?" please don't be mad.

"What were you doing in my locker?" I think he's mad.

I get up. What time is it?" and where is your shirt.

"Half past 4. But you didn't answer my question!" he sounds upset so I'm gonna bounce.

"Whelp! I've gotta bounce Thanks for getting me out of there!" I run out of there. I knew Aaron was attractive but I didn't know he was hot! If only he was a decent person.

 


	17. Katelyn's Got a Man!?

The sports festival was yesterday and all I can think of is Aaron, and his stupid smirk, and his stupid smarts, and his stupid abs, and everything sucks. Werewolf class is about to start and I'm dreading it. An entire hour of awkward tension.

As soon as he enters the classroom I feel my face heating up, and by the time he's in his seat, I'm redder than Zianna after eating my mom's salsa. I mean he's not attractive in a Garroth or Laurance way, more like, "when I'm not a jerk, I'll be faithful and love you forever."

"What?"

Was I staring? "Nothing."

"Is there something on my face?"

"You mean, aside from the bandage, cuts, and, oh, let's not forget, stupid all over your face?" or the attractiveness that I wish I didn't notice.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not the only one. Go look in a mirror!"

"Excuse me?" there is no stupid on my face! "What is your problem?"

"You're the one whose face is red."

It's not my fault you're ripped! "That's because I saw you-" do I want to admit that? "Nevermind! Just do me a favor and stop existing or something!" I turn away from him and see Mr. Gavin enter. This is the first time I've been happy for this class to start.

* * *

Class ends and my head is full of more information I'll have to stress over for hours to even begin understanding.

"Hey sweetheart, where are you off to?" ew, don't call me sweetheart.

I turn around and see Balto. Why is Balto calling me sweetheart? "I'm meeting up with a friend," I don't want to be rude because he's not being rude, but I'm in a rush so hurry up.

"You're busy now? How about we meet up later I want to get to know you," even more ew.

"I have to decline," finals are next month and I don't need any weird drama, especially with how hard Aaron is glaring at you right now. "I'm sorry, I'm kind of in a bit of a rush. Maybe we could talk later?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you around, cutie." so much ew.

"Bye," now to meet Laurance.

* * *

During art class, Laurance asked me to meet him in the bleachers after school. So, after getting my stuff from my locker, I head there and prepare to wait.

After a few minutes of playing Candy Crush on my phone, I get a text from Gene.

**Gene: Hey, how ya doing Kitty?**

**Aphmau: What do you want?** I thought I told him to leave me alone

 **Text Gene: Kinda hard to do that, since I still wanna be friends, ya know, maybe sometime we could hang out.** Too much ew in one day.

 **Aphmau: How about no.** Who does he think he is? Especially after what he did

**Gene: Look I'll level with you I don't have the pic any more**

**Aphmau: And?** You were still a jerk.

**Gene: So case no hard feelings?**

**Gene: So let's try to catch up again sometime Kitty**

**Aphmau: No thanks. Go away**

First Balto, now Gene. I was drama free until Laurance kissed me. I guess my mom is right: boys are bad omens.

"Hey Aphmau, I'm glad to see you here," speak of the devil.

"Well, you asked me to come," I jump down. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, I did. Well kinda. Really, um..." you're acting weird. "I saw you the other day, at the sports festival you were amazing." that is not what you brought me out here to say.

"I was wasn't I. I saw you on the field too and was really disappointed that we didn't get to play against each other. I would have schooled you!"

"In your dreams. In any case, I wanted to talk to you about the kiss we had," please don't. "I wanted to know if you like liked it, I guess." you're not going to like my answer.

"Why are you bringing this up, Laurance?

"Well, I wanted to know if you would ever reconsider the idea of getting a boyfriend."

Okay? A serious question deserves a serious answer I guess. "I've thought about it, and probably yeah," don't get your hopes up. "but not anytime soon. I want to figure myself out before I ever start to consider it. And I want to really like the guy too! Like we're best friends who truly love and appreciate each other!" was that too much? "I guess."

"Well, I was wondering if- huh?"

"Jeffory you're so funny," is that Katelyn?

"That sounds like Katelyn."

"Your smile is beautiful Katelyn," and Jeffory?

"Oh, Jeffory stop I'm blushing." Laurance and I peek around the bleachers to see Katelyn and Jeffory staring into each other eyes like love birds.

"K-Katelyn you look really beautiful when you blush." Oh my Irene.

"Jeffory," she's a liar!

"May I kiss you?" yes! romance!

"W-what? Jeffory!" No! Do the romance!

"Sorry I just thought I'd ask," see Laurance, consent.

"Fine, but only once I have to get going." They're kissing!

"Oh no she didn't," she lied to us! I mean it's none of my business, but I'm still offended!

"Oh yes, she did. I knew they were dating!"

"Laurance shh they'll hear us!"

"Who will hear what?" oh no.

"Katelyn's dad!" please hear the danger that you are in Katelyn. "What are you doing here?" I get up and lead him farther away from Katelyn and Jeffory's little rendezvous.

"You know you can call me Eric Aphmau. I've been waiting for Katelyn to pick her up! She's taking a little longer than usual and I want to see if everything is alright!"

"Well," I need to stall for her. "She's probably caught up in the girls' locker room," that happens right? "How about I go look for her and you go back to the car. We both know how Katelyn gets when embarrassed." I direct him back towards the parking lot.

"Are you sure? I mean-" nope.

"Trust me Mr. Katelyn's dad, I'm one of Katelyn's best friends. I know what I'm doing. Go I'll be with you in five minutes," I shoo him off but he keeps looking back like I'm hiding something. "Laurance we have five minutes."

Thankfully Katelyn is still making out with Jeffory in the bleachers when I go looking for her. "Katelyn!" I startle them making them separate. "First, ew. Second, aw. third, your dad is looking for you and almost saw you and Jeffory making out-"

"-but Aphmau managed to divert him."

"Yeah thank me later," I grab her hand and drag her to the parking lot. "You both owe me one. I like to be paid in food, favors, money and anime posters."

"Thanks, Aphmau," said Katelyn. "I guess I owe you big time."

"Not really, I'll just bring it up whenever I get really lazy and you claim I've never done anything for you." it'll happen more times than you expect.

"Sugar pea!" why is he so loud and quiet at the same time. He just popped out from behind his car. "I've been waiting forever!" probably more like 10 minutes but who's counting.

"Sorry dad I was caught up in the locker room," I knew that was a legit excuse.

"Well, let's go sugar pea." they get into the car. "You want a ride home?"

"No thanks, Mr. Katelyn's dad!" I prefer walking home.

"Alright. But call me Eric!"

"No way Mr. Katelyn's dad!" I also prefer using titles when speaking to adults.

"Bye Aphmau!"

"Bye Katelyn! See you tomorrow!"

I need a nap.

 


	18. She-Wolf

It's Magicks and Witchcraft week, or spirit week to plebs, which means it's time to destroy the witchcraft club! Kawaii~chan and I have been tasked with running the bake sale because she's good at baking and I'm good with numbers and people. She's kicked me out of the setup because she wants it to be a surprise, so I'm outside practicing transformation spells with Vylad.

"Obsecro transfiguro!" right now I'm trying to change this pumpkin into a puppy but I've only managed to give it a tail. "Why am I so bad at this!"

"Uh, maybe with more feeling?" Vylad offers.

"Ugh," okay "Catuli Obsecro!" nothing. "Obsecro Transfiguro Catuli Obsecro!" I'm losing my mind. "Vylad!" I whine flopping down next to him. "I've given this poor pumpkin a tail and I suck at transformation spells!" what am I going to do.

"Are you sure you're doing the spell right?"

"I was!" I'm always right! "The page says when trying to transform something, say "transfiguro" and picture what you're trying to transform. And if visualization doesn't work include the Latin word for what you are trying to transform."

"Have you tried saying please?" I love you Vylad but you're being awful right now.

"What do you think Obsecro means!" I give up. "I have an exam coming up and if I fail I'm going to be very upset!" this is why I stick to healing magicks.

"Well if you're done we can head to the bake sale?"

"Alright," I get up and we head inside. Kawaii~chan is probably done by now.

"Yes! Will you save some magic treats for me?"

"No way," sorry dude. "Magic treats are the quickest to go and giving out free stuff is bad business," especially with the current stakes.

"Aww," oh no he's sad.

"But, if there are any nonmagical treats left over I'll give them to you."

"Nice!" and now he's happy.

"But you still have to buy from our booth," and now he's sad again

* * *

The cafeteria looks really nice. I wonder what magic was used to set everything up. Would they let me borrow them?

"It smells really good in here!" would Kawaii~chan let me be a few minutes late if I bring her a cupcake? "I'm going to go find Kawaii~chan, in the meantime-" I'm going to kill him.

"Are you okay?" no Vylad, I am not.

"The hallway is basically empty!" everyone is either in class or the cafeteria. "So why did you feel the need to bump into me! Especially in your gross gym clothes! I can smell you from here."

"I don't smell anything."

"How can you not! It's like charcoal and freshly cut grass?" which actually isn't that bad when it's not mixed with more B.O.

"At least I don't smell like a whiny brat." that doesn't make any sense!

"I'm not the brat here! It's you and your awful manners. It's probably why you don't have any friends!" I'm done here. "Let's go Vylad I need to find Kawaii~chan."

* * *

"-and he's always turning his back on me and pushing me aside whenever the heck he feels like it! And in werewolf class, he makes fun of me under his breath whenever I get an answer wrong and sometimes he'll hit me with his stupid smelly jacket and-!

"Calm down girlfriend!" oh my gosh you sound like my mom.

"Vylad, please don't ever do that again," I'm having flashbacks.

"Sorry, I just think you need to calm down, breathe in and out meditate on your positive thoughts."

You're right. "You're right, you're right. I'm overreacting. positive thoughts. Positive," I take a deep breath.

"Wow, a potato can actually think." Aaron mumbles.

"I heard that!"

Vylad holds me back. "Aphmau calm down!"

"He said something about me, I heard him!"

"No, he didn't, he's not even in the hallway anymore! How could you have heard anything!"

My Aaron senses are tingling. "I know what I'm talking about! Just let me-"

"You're acting like a wild animal!" oh I'll show you wild.

"Aphmau~chan!"

"Hey, Kawaii~chan!" I forgot I had responsibilities. I step out of Vylad's and up to her. "So what do you need me to do now that the booth has been set up?" do I need to wear a maid outfit too?

"Just follow me," should I be worried?

* * *

Kawaii~chan leads me to the girls' locker room and gives me a maid outfit to change into. It's a typical maid outfit but shorter and poofier. And it's purple, my favorite color. It fits surprisingly well and looks super cute. She also told me to wait for her because I'm missing the finishing touch and I'm hoping it's just a bow and not anything weird.

 **FC: Hey, how's your day going?** Doesn't he have school right now?

**Aphmau: Pretty good, hbu?**

**FC: Meh, it's going alright. Honestly I'd rather be home doing a dungeon with you.**

**Aphmau: Same! Things have been kinda crazy lately.** I think choosing six clubs this year was kind of pushing it.

**FC: That reminds me you haven't been saying much about the things going on. I wanted to ask you if everything was okay.**

**Aphmau: Everything is fine now, it's just been boy problems.** And werewolf class

**FC: Oh... I see**

**FC: So does this mean I'm going to lose the only healer that will deal with me in the game soon?**

**Aphmau: Yes, I will give up the only enjoyable free time I have to canoodle with my nonexistent crush. Nice try. I like you, so you're gonna be stuck with me forever.** My mom would never let me get a boyfriend anyway.

**FC: He, well comforting to know I won't lose my good friend.**

**FC: Hey, Shu...**

**FC: Have you ever wondered what I look like?** All the time

 **Aphmau: Yes, why?** Are you feeling okay?

**FC: Well, I've been wondering what you look like...**

**FC: We've known each other for a LONG time. Honestly the thought crosses my mind almost every time I talk to you. I've always known how you felt about keeping your online anonymity.** The fact that we've never met is my fault, isn't it?

**FC: But I mean we talk almost everything. I know you're very vague and hide names and stuff.**

**FC: Uh, can we actually continue this conversation later? Need to hide my phone.**

**Aphmau: Sure we can. Ttyl.**

As soon as I discovered the internet my mom refused to let me join any social media, or play any games until I learned internet safety. The rules were: don't let anyone you don't know follow your private account, and if you are going to interact with people you don't know don't let them know anything that can lead to them discovering your identity.

So, even though I trust FC to have my back in game, I don't think I can trust him to know my real name and face anytime soon.

As soon as I put my phone away Kawaii~chan bursts into the room. "Aphmau~chan hold still!" she throws a potion at me.

"Kawaii~chan!" I try to shield myself but it's pointless. I can feel my ears changing and a tail growing. It's not painful, but it's not pleasant either.

"Poof! You're a meif'what!" you tried to turn me into a meif'wa!? Did she grab the wrong potion? "You're a werewolf?"

"Why did you do this Kawaii~chan?!" my mom is going to be so angry. "Is this the awesome surprise you were talking about? Cause I don't feel very awesome!"

"Well, Kawaii~chan wanted us to match. And thought Aphmau~chan wouldn't mind a tempory Meif'wa potion," I do mind! I mind very much!

We have to go and man our booth, so I'll be upset later. "Whatever! I will tolerate this, for now, Kawaii~chan, but if this isn't gone by Monday, we're going to have words," after my mom finishes murdering me.

* * *

We ended up selling all of our sweets which means we definitely beat the witchcraft club!

"Aphmau~chan we sold so much! We definitely beat that stupid witchcraft club!"

"Yeah, we did! High-five!"

Before we can finish celebrating Lucinda angrily storms over. "Kawaii~chan! Aphmau isn't a werewolf!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I deny. I may not like the potion but if it helped us win, I'm down.

"Well, Sasha isn't a witch so we're even!" Kawaii~chan retorts.

"Yo, whatever it's not like my cupcakes bringing all the boys to the yard and they're like it's better than yours," Oh no she didn't.

"At least Kawaii~chan doesn't need magic to cook! You couldn't bake, even if your life depended on it!" woah Kawaii~chan is spitting flames.

Lucinda retorts again, and then Kawaii~chan. They're going back and forth really intensely. I'm happy we won but Lucinda seems really mad. Is she going to be mad at me as well?

"Hey there cutie, nice tail," Ew. I spin around and see Balto? Who looks just as confused as I am. "Since when did you become a werewolf? It looks really good on you."

"Thanks?" please stop being eww. "My pink friend over there tried to turn me into a meif'wa and grabbed the wrong potion."

"Well, despite this being an accident, I'm happy I got to see you like this." Ewwwwww. "Say, I was wondering if-" he says then stops to sniff me.

"Something wrong?"

"It smells like fresh grass and burnt wood?" he looks confused. "Are you his-?" he interrupts himself shaking his head. "Oh never mind I gotta go we'll talk later," he says walking away leaving very confused.

"Oh yeah," oh Lucinda is getting serious. "You know what? Since you enjoy turning people into other things, how about I turn you into a cat right now!" oh dear.

"Oh no you don't young lady!" oh thank Irene. Professor Hyria's here. "What did I tell you about turning people into cats? Give me that potion spell!"

Kawaii~chan and Lucinda glance at each other, and I guess they're more scared of Professor Hyria than they are angry at each other because they both agree to run away together.

 


	19. Aaron's Friend

They say that everyone should go out of their way to learn at least one new thing every day. Obviously, because learning is important, but also because it encourages wonder and helps people expand their interests. I learned many things this weekend. First, to never allow anyone to try potions on me unless I one hundred percent know what they are. Second, being a werewolf dials everything up tenfold. And third, I shed, a lot.

I've waited all weekend for the potion that Kawaii~chan dosed me with to wear off and it only seems to be getting worse. My senses have increased along with my metabolism. On Saturday everything was too much and I just sat in my room all day. Today I forced myself to jog outside, trying to get used to everything, and found out that people are very rude. I saw parents shield their kids from me, and a lot of places deny me entrance because "werewolves just cause trouble." I ended up giving up half way through and helping my mom clean up after my shedding for the rest of the day.

I've decided to stick to my room because I don't want to vacuum the entire house. I don't know why I'm shedding so much. After texting my friends about the situation, I took an hour to think about how much everything sucks. I'm not even sure this potion was brewed correctly because I don't think werewolves they shed as much as I do. I'm going to talk to Lucinda if this doesn't wear off by tomorrow. She probably knows something that can help.

* * *

I talked to Lucinda during witchcraft class and she told me to meet her in one of the potion labs after school so now I just have to wait. Werewolf class is my last class today and I'm dreading it. Because of the ears, I can hear everything, I haven't learned how to tune anything out so I've just been taking naps. The teachers have been notified, so I'm off the hook for today, but finals are coming up and Werewolves 101 is my worst class, so I'm hoping Mr. Kevin will go easy on me.

I don't want to hear Dottie and Ryland gossiping about relationships so I'm trying to take a nap before class starts. But apparently, Aaron has decided popping out of nowhere, and asking annoying questions, is good for my hangry mind. "You're still wearing that?"

I force myself to pick my head up and answer his question. "Where did you come from?" can you give that stealth to whoever is stomping in the halls right now?

"The bake sales over why do you still have those ears and tale?"

"That is none of your business."

"All I'm saying is it looks stupid."

"Wow," I lay my head back down. "That was rude and unnecessary."

Then he goes behind my seat and does the rudest thing I've experienced in at least three years. "Did you just grab my tail?"

"It's real?" don't act so confused.

"Yes, it's real! I-" he reaches up and grabs my ears so, reflexively, I kick him down. Apparently, I'm stronger now because he slams into the wall. "What in the name of Irene gives you the right to touch me!" and I better not get another crappy answer.

"How was I supposed to know the tail and ears were real!"

"You ask! Like a normal person!"

"I did!"

"Well, you were very rude about it!" Now I feel weird and I don't like it.

"Whatever," he says, getting up and brushing himself off.

Why are you so rude? "This is just another reason why no one likes you and you have no friends!"

"For your information," he defends. "I do have a friend."

"Oh?" I'm actually surprised.

"She's a nicer person than you are, that's for sure."

"From what I've seen of you, I doubt it."

* * *

After Mr. Kevin finally got to class, I forced myself to endure the lesson on pack mentality, then ran straight for the potion lab Lucinda told me to wait in. she told me to be prepared to wait for at least 15 minutes because she'll need to get some supplies.

When Lucinda finally arrives, she bursts into laughter as soon as she sees me. "Aww, Aphmau are you okay? You look so pouty."

"I think I have a right to be pouty," it's been three days. "So please help me," I say grabbing her by her shoulders. "because if this isn't fixed by tomorrow I might cry."

"Alright okay," she replies pushing me off. "I've got this potion-"

"What does it do?" I'm not going through any more nonsense.

"If you'd let me finish, you'd know that this is a cat potion. It'll turn you into a cat for 30 minutes. After that, you should transform back to your normal, human self."

"Okay, if you're one hundred percent sure..." Lucinda is my friend and I trust her. "Than go for it."

"Alright!" she says throwing the potion at me. The bottle shatters as soon as it hits the ground causing the potion inside to splash all over me. The transformation is instantaneous and really weird.

The first thing I notice is how much bigger everything seems. My senses are stronger than human me but weaker that werewolf me. I hop on the desk, which is much easier than I thought it would be, "Lucinda?" I can talk? "What do I do now?"

"Just enjoy being a cat," that did not help. "I'll stay with you if you're afraid of being lonely," she says reaching over to scratch behind my ears, which feels really good.

"Oh yes let's just do this for 30 minutes," only pay attention to me and not any of your other responsibilities. 

 


	20. Boys Are Stupid

I am very confused. Apparently, I'm the Alpha female and for some reason Garroth and Laurance hate me.

* * *

Garroth and I were fine Monday morning. We walked to school as normal.

He was telling about his baseball game. "-and then he goes 'yeah? Well, it takes one to know one!' and I was all like 'burn!'"

And I complained about homework. "I wish I could've gone but I had so much homework that day."

I left for my locker early because one of my teachers needed help preparing for their class

* * *

Zane was supposed to help me with the boxes "Zane you're supposed to be helping me!"

But he didn't want to "Ugh Whatever

So Ryland and Daniel, two werewolves, volunteered. "We'll help you!"

I was very surprised. "Really!"

But they were serious. "Absolutely just tell us where you want this box."

The proceded to get the job done faster than I ever could have hoped to do so. When they finished they said "Anything for the Alpha's mate!" and walked off before I could question them on what they meant. Who's the Alpha and why am I his mate?!

* * *

I proceeded to go about my day as normal but anytime I'd see Garroth he'd try to avoid me. If he couldn't our conversations ended up being very strange.

* * *

Today has been much worse. I ended up walking to school alone, which is weird, but I didn't think anything of it because Garroth and Laurance often have practice before school. They do usually tell me if they aren't coming, which they didn't today.

* * *

My first few periods are relatively normal, and right before lunch, Teony drags us into the bathroom to worry about the Spanish test she's going to ace.

"Chill out Teony," Katelyn says. "You'll do fine on the Spanish test."

"No I won't," she whines. "There are like seven words I don't know."

"How many words are on the test?"

"Seven!"

I laugh at that. "What's the test on Teony?"

"Colors."

Teony seemed genuinely worried, and my mom has been teaching me Spanish since I was little, so I decided to help her. I ended up writing all the colors I could think of and their translations on a sheet of paper. "Here you go Teony. I'm not the best at spelling but this should be enough to jog your memory."

"Thank you so much Aphmau! I'm going to cram all this knowledge into my brain right now!" she exited the bathroom reciting the words to herself as if she was possessed.

Katelyn headed off to class and I ended up actually using the bathroom. While I was in the stall I overheard Ivy and Lily being horrible people. "So spill the beans Lily how are things going with Aaron?"

"Boring." I was shocked to hear Lily say that because I thought she had a crush on him.

"Yikes! Really?"

"Yeah, he's just weird!" couldn't blame her for thinking that. "Not to mention he's awkward, he barely talks to me!"

"Sheesh, what a drag."

"Tell me about it. I just want to use him, break his heart, and get it over with. But he's just so hard to reach. At this rate, it's gonna take longer than we planned. Good thing he's kinda cute to look at."

At that point, I'd heard enough and bolted out of the bathroom hoping to find Aaron before either of them could catch me.

* * *

I finally found him outside of the library but because of our prior history, he didn't believe me. "I'm disappointed in you. Lily is the first person to talk to my face like an actual person." I can understand that he'd doubt my word because we've never treated each other well, but why would I lie about something so sensitive?

* * *

When my lunch period started I went off to look for Garroth and Laurance because we eat together, when I find him flirting with Michi. I was happy to see that he seemed to have moved on from his crush on me, and tried to tease him about Michi being his girlfriend but he got really mad at me. And stormed off.

I looked for Garroth next, hoping that he'd be willing to tell me what I did wrong and help me fix it, but he refused to talk to me. After pressuring him for a few moments he finally broke. He said I was a liar.

* * *

I am currently walking towards the music room, hoping that mystery guitar guy will be willing to talk to me, but I'm not sure. The music room is open and I can hear his playing through the door. 

"Hello?" I knock on the middle practice room door.

"What do you want?" I think I was right to not get my hopes up.

"Sorry," I hesitate. "I, um, wanted to see if I could talk to you? I know I only come when I have a problem but you seemed really nice the last time and-"

"Just leave me alone today," he interrupts. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh okay." what did I do? Why is everyone upset with me? What if Garroth and Laurance tell everyone what I did and everyone starts to hate me as well? How am I supposed to fix our friendship if I don't know what I did wrong? I would still have FC I guess. FC who is someone I could talk to right now! I pull out my phone and send a text hoping he'll respond.

**Aphmau: Hey FC, sorry to text you during school but I really need someone to talk to right now**

**FC: Shu? I'm here what's wrong? Are you okay?**  That was fast. I guess he's has a free period as well?

 **Aphmau: Not really... Some of my friends are really mad at me and won't tell me why. They're ignoring me and acting really weird** as I type this out, my vision blurs and the tears I've been holding back finally fall.

 **FC: Calm down.** It's not that easy

**FC: There's not much I can do aside from telling you everything is going to be okay.**

**FC: I don't know the details of what you're going through, I just know these guys like you did you do something bad to them?**

**Aphmau: Not that I can think of.** Is my phone echoing?

**Aphmau: Today's just been a bad day. So I just wanted someone to talk to.**

"Are you getting texts?" so now he wants to talk.

"Yeah, why?" it's not my phone echoing, but his phone receiving texts at exactly the same time I'm sending them...

**FC: ...**

**FC: Shu...**

**FC: Did you hear that?** Mystery guitar dude then knocks on his door.

 **Aphmau: Hear what?** I don't want to get my hopes up.

 **FC: Did you hear that knocking?** Don't tell me

"FC?" is he actually behind this door? I wipe my tears away

**Aphmau: were you actually knocking on a door just now? I'm done**

**Aphmau: I'm gonna text you a number. Knock that many times okay?**

**FC: Okay** if it's actually him... I don't know what to do, or think

**Aphmau: 5**

I hold my breath and wait... FC hesitantly knocks five times.

**Aphmau: you're behind this door**

He doesn't even try to text me again. He hesitantly opens the revealing Aaron, who is just as shocked as I am.

"You?!" we exclaim in unison.

"No way!" I can't believe this. I start to tear up again. Apparently, today decided to be absolutely awful to me.

"I-" he hesitates like he wants to comfort me.

"I can't do this right now," I prepare to storm out.

But he stops me. "Wait," he hesitates again.

"Well," I snap. I want to find a place to be sad in peace.

"I- I mean- please stop crying," he pleads. "I really am FC."

That just makes it worse. "But I don't like you!"

"You don't like FC?" please don't look upset.

"No! I don't like Aaron," who is FC. "I love FC," who is Aaron? Nothing makes sense anymore.

"I think Aphmau's annoying," you are not helping yourself. "But I love Shu."

"I don't know how to feel about you," I admit.

"Same. but what I do know, is that there's more to Aphmau than I thought."

"I mean-," I wipe my tears away. "This is so weird."

"Well, you know, you look a lot taller in the game."

"Shut up," I giggle.

"Shu. I just want to get to know you, the real you," he clarifies. "Can we just talk?"

"Alright." I guess today isn't going to be as bad as I thought.

 


	21. Getting to Know You

I spent the rest of lunch with FC and after getting through an awkward five minutes I realized that he is just as awful as I thought he would be. The short potato jokes seemed endless and he keeps touching me. Not in a gross way but he enjoyed teasing me too much: there was a lot of playful pushing and poking and tickling, which I don’t condone because he’s not ticklish! 

Things calmed down when we started talking about the dungeon we’d be doing later. Now that we actually know each other planning is much easier. After that, we had a chance to actually get to know each other. We’ve known each other for 2 years but being in person has changed our dynamic a little.

I think I seriously misjudged Aaron. He’s still a jerk, but he’s also a pretty cool dude when you get to know him. Joking with him is awesome because he gives as good as he gets and debating is even better because he gets so fired up and I love it. He can cook, he loves oatmeal raisin cookies and cheesecake, he’s adorably shy about his amazing guitar playing, and I think I have a crush on him.

* * *

Today has been weird. I walked to school alone today and met up with Aaron in the courtyard but as soon as we met up with each other I felt like I was being watched. I was accosted by Travis and Vylad who thought I was being held against my will and I think people have been talking about me. Like right now, Aaron is walking me to my locker as we talk about the dungeon we did last night and nobody in this hallway is not watching us.

“You know, you really need to learn how not to run into fights. I can't heal you like that all the time. You almost died.”

“What's the matter? Having a hard time keeping my HP up?”

“If you're going to taunt me know that I’m very close to leaving you to die and stealing all of your stuff.”

I know we butted heads a lot but we weren't that bad. 

“So are you gonna try to talk to them today?”

“I guess I’ll have too,” I don't want us to stop talking forever. “I just really-”

“Hey! Aphmau! There you are!” please leave me alone.

“Hey, Balto.”

“So I was wondering-” he pauses when he sees Aaron next to me and starts growling. “Aaron? What are you doing here?” oh dear.

Aaron rolls his eyes before replying. “We're hanging out.”

“We who?” For a moment Balto confused. “Wait, you two?” he burst into laughter. “Gonna punch him again Aphmau?”

“Only if he deserves it,” like if he makes another short joke.

“Oh,” Aaron laughs. “You can't even reach my face without standing on a chair.”

“If you keep saying that I’ll go and find a chair to hit you with.” than Balto interrupts a nice moment again.

“So, Aphmau. I was wondering if you were interested in talking somewhere in private.”

“About what.”

“Just to get know each other better,” no thanks. “C' mon. You probably don't wanna be around this jerk. Follow me.” Balto grabs my hand leading me away.

So Aaron grabs my shoulders keeping me in place. I can feel the death in his stare and it's not even directed at me. “I know what you trying to do. Leave her alone.”

“The alpha male protecting his mate.” Balto taunts him walking away. “Watch your back.”

Aaron’s the Alpha? And he chose me as his mate? But he’s a human, at least I think he is. Can he hide his ears and tail? Before Aaron can get away from me I drag him over to my locker so we have a little more privacy. “Did Balto say you're the Alpha?”

“Yeah?” he replies hesitantly.

“And that I’m your mate?”

“Yeah?”

“Which means you made me the Alpha female?”

H doesn't answer my last question but his face says it all.

“Aaron!” I smack him with my lunchbox. “Why did you do that?” is that why the werewolves stopped being mean to me at the beginning of the year?

“I thought it would help!”

“I thought you hated me?”

“I never hated you,” he admits. “I just thought you were really annoying.”

“What-”

Our conversation is interrupted by a teacher. “Get to class you two.”

“We are finishing this conversation at lunch.” I finish getting my things out of my locker. “After you help me with my Werewolf Class homework!” I rush off to class so I won’t be late for my presentation. I hated the entire process but it’s 2 weeks of my life that I’m never getting back and I want my A.

* * *

After Aaron helped with my homework I’m confident that I’ll get at least a B. It took less than 10 minutes so I’ve been interrogating Aaron about the Alpha situation. “So Balto was the Alpha before you were and when you beat him on the first day you got the title through ‘right of conquest.’ And because the Alpha female hasn't been chosen yet you chose me because you were afraid that I’d be targeted for being a human in Werewolf Class?”

“Basically yeah.” I’ve never noticed before but Aaron’s eyes are really nice. And I should focus.

“But what about next year? Will a new Alpha Female be chosen or will I still have the position?” I don't think I could handle that. I’m not even a werewolf.

“I don't know. I didn't think of that.” I think Aaron saw the apprehension on my face because he looks really guilty.

“Don't worry about it!” I rush to reassure him. “I’m pretty sure we’ll still be in contact so I’ll call you when I need help,” he’s still guilty. “Plus I’m not a weakling. I stood up to you didn't I?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Dammit I hurt his feelings. 

“Aaron listen-” 

“Don't worry Aphmau. We'll save you!” why is Katelyn is carrying me like a sack of potatoes? 

“Get away from her you big meanie.” why is Teony supporting this? I thought she was the smart one?

“Katelyn~Chan and Teony~Chan get back here,” Kawaii~chan too? “They were so cute together,” wait me and Aaron are her ship, right? Is she gonna be weird?

* * *

I was carried to the nearest girls bathroom and I’m pretty sure I flashed everyone on our way here. This is why we wear shorts, ladies. When Katelyn put me down I’m happy to see she brought my stuff with me. At least I’ll be able to finish my lunch later.

Because I’m busy going through my stuff it takes me a few moments to realize why Katelyn and Teony are worried.

“Aphmau, are you okay?” Katelyn askes. “Did he hurt you?” Really?

“Did he say anything mean to you?” askes Teony. “I swear if he did I'd write a formal complaint to the Principal!”

“How dare you guys. They were so cute reading from the same book”

“Are you crazy!? Kawaii~Chan, He was gonna kill her! Did you see the way he looked at her? He was red!” 

“Alright! Katelyn, you guys need to calm down. Aaron and I are cool now,” they look at me like I’m crazy. “We talked out or problem like adults.” and I might have cried a little. “He’s pretty cool when he’s not being awful.”

Katelyn seemed to disagree the most with this turn of events. “You? Friends with him? Aphmau are you crazy? He has been in so many fights!”

“Yes, but he never started any of them. He was just sticking up for himself.

“Yeah, but—”

Teony interrupts. “— he's scary!”

“I guess he is on the outside but he’s like a soft adorable fluffy puppy on the inside. Like, did you know he used to have a dog named Alexander, and that he wanted to be a firefighter when he was little? He also has a really nice-”

“Woah,” Katelyn stops me before I can continue. “I don't need to know that.” yeah I was getting carried away. “Are you blushing?”

Probably. “I have no idea what you talking about.”

Katelyn gasps. “Are you crushing on him?”

“She's definitely crushing on him,” Teony says

“Stop it you guys,” I can feel my blush getting more intense. “What happened to not liking Aaron?”

“I mean,” Katelyn answers. “You think he’s a good guy and we trust you Aphmau.” 

“Yeah,” Teony continues. “Plus it’s not really our decision to make.” 

“Just know that if he hurts you we’ll end him,” says Kawaii~chan. 

* * *

After our heartfelt moment, I was interrogated by Kawaii~chan for the rest of our lunch period and it was terrifying. I wasn't able to see Aaron again until school ended and I found him at his locker.

“Hey!” I jog up to him. “Sorry about my friends. They thought you were being mean.”

“It's alright,” he says. “Honestly, I can't blame them. We weren't this close a couple of days ago”

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” I giggle.

“I can't believe I'm really here with you. In person.”The sincerity in his eyes makes me blush. 

I grin. “Yeah. I’m happy it turned out this way. I'm glad it was you, despite how awful we were to each other less than two days ago.” 

“Same. So, are you going to talk to them?” Why Aaron? We were having a good moment.

“What if they reject me.” I don't want them to hate me.

“They won't-” Aaron tries to reassure me.

“But what if they do?”

“It's better to talk with them and explain things than live with this constant fear of rejection Shu. I’m sure that when they hear you out they’ll be sorry for treating you this way, and if they aren't you don't need them. You have tons of other friends who didn't listen to rumors about you.”

“You're right,” I sigh. Alright, let's go find Laurence and Garroth.

“Well, well, well. There you two are,” Why is Gene so dramatic?

“What do you want Gene?” We had a nice two-week streak where neither of us contacted each other and you broke it. And why’d you bring Balto he’s been weird lately.  

“Balto,” he directs, gesturing towards Aaron.

“I'm on it!” Balto walks up to Aaron and punches him for no reason. 

“Aaron!” if this is you still trying to gain my affection Balto, you’re doing a very bad job!

“Now let's see what he's going to do. Especially when we catch it on camera.”

“Are you serious! Give me that!” I try to snatch it from him but like everyone else, he’s at least a foot taller than me.

“No way. You two have ruined my plans too many times. Now I'm going to have to brute force it,” I’ll brute force my foot up to your butt if you don't start making sense! “Once Aaron hits Balto, I'll have proof of him starting the fight. Then, he'll be expelled. After all, he's already suspected for starting all those other fights.”

“Are you an idiot?” none of that made sense! “Aaron is smarter and tougher than you think he is.” Instead of fighting back Aaron is only dodging, proving my point. “Plus, who’s going to believe the leader of the Shadow Knights,” I mock him. “Even if you have video proof, anyone who’s met you would know that there’s an ulterior motive to everything you do.”

“Alright then,” what now. “If he can't get passed Balto, then he won't stop me from kissing you.”

“Ew gross.” yeah that’s not happening.

“Nice Gene. Get him where it hurts!” Why is Balto acting like a lackey? I thought he had more pride than that.

“What makes you think I’d even let you do that. I’d much rather shove my foot up your-”

“Alright, that’s enough!” I’m so happy I can still trust Garroth to show up out of nowhere. 

“Huh? You,” Gene greets Garroth inimically. “What do you want? Shouldn't you be in a corner sobbing over how she broke your heart?” is that why they’re ignoring me?

“We heard and saw everything!” Laurance inject.

“Oh yeah?” Gene taunts. “Prove it.”

Laurance holds up his phone that’s still recording “We were recording the whole thing.” 

Watching Gene’s confidence drain out of him made my day. “What?” Gene stutters.

“Let them go,” says Garroth. “Or else we'll show this to the teachers”

“Fine,” he relents. “But I’m still getting that kiss.”

That’s it. I don't like resorting to violence because it leads to negative emotions and detention. But this time I’ll make an exception.

Before Gene can escape I whirl him around and punch him. “Nice thing about being 5 feet tall is that you learn to defend yourself!” I push him away letting him grab his face in pain. “Leave me and my friends alone or else you’re gonna regret it.”

“Whatever,” he waves us off. “It doesn't matter anyway, cause I'll be back w-”

“Kawaii~Chan is here!” where did she come from? “Eat cat potion!” after bursting into the hallway Kawaii~chan throws potions at Gene and Balto turning them into cats. “No one messes with Kawaii~Chan's ship and gets away with it!” she says. She then proceeds to run after Cat Gene and Balto. Hopefully making sure they don't get hurt.

Now that that’s over. “Garroth, Laurence!” I’m hoping you’re not still mad.

“Thank you! both of you,” says Aaron. “That situation could have really turned out worse. For them!” he chuckles menacingly.

“Aaron!” please stop.

“So, the rumors were true,” Laurance said resigned. “You guys really are dating.”

I snort. “Ha! No.” I wish.

“Huh?” Garroth and Laurance say in unison.

“It's a long story,” Aaron tries to clarify. “But Aphmau and I are just really good friends!”

“Oh,” says Laurance. Which leads to Garroth saying. “I told you so.”

“Is that why you two were mad at me? Because you thought I had a boyfriend,” are you serious? “Why would you care about that?” 

“Well,” Laurance tries to defend. “You know the both of us like you and, um...”

“We were jealous!” Garroth admits. “Can you forgive us so we can friends again?”

“Well…” on one hand they were stupid and I don't like forgiving stupidity. On the other hand, I kind of miss them and don't like sitting in art class alone. “I’ll forgive if you buy my lunch tomorrow,” I really want to try the grilled cheese.

* * *

Because it was the end of the day, after everyone gave themselves a chance to calm down, we all headed home. Kawaii~chan left us first because her house is in the opposite direction. I declined Garroth and Laurance’s offer to walk me home so they left next and it was just Aaron and I left.

When we arrive at my house I notice that it’s starting to get dark out and my mom isn't home yet. “Thanks for walking me home,”

“It's no problem,” he says walking me to my doorstep.

“Maybe next time, I'll walk you home,” why am I being so awkward?

“I'd enjoy the company,” at least he’s making it better.

“So…” I drag out. It’s a Friday and I don't think we have any homework. “I'll see you online tonight?” 

“Yeah, I'll see you then. Hey, Shu?” he looks hesitant to leave. 

“Yeah FC?” I don't think I want him to go either.

There’s a brief silence. “Night,” he finally blurts out and walks away.

That was cute. “Night,” I watch him until he reaches the end of my block and I can’t see him anymore. I enter my house and slam the door leaning against it. I sigh. “Absolutely smitten.”


	22. Why? Just... Why?

After months of taunting, Aaron has finally agreed to help me with my homework. His reason for refusing was that He’d end up doing it for me (because he’s a control freak) but after witnessing another breakdown he relented. My essay structure was fine so we were working on fixing my analysis, and I think Aaron is really helping.   

“Alright, we’re done!” I emphasize my statement by slamming my books closed and putting them away. “I didn't think we’d ever get this done! I'm horrible when it comes to keeping up with Werewolf class.”

“I could have told you that,” he says. “You’re kind of hopeless.”

“Hey!” I move to smack him

“I’m just saying,” hey laughs defending himself from my onslaught.

We give ourselves a moment to calm down. “FC, I really appreciate you staying after class to help me. You didn't need to. I mean…” I hesitate. “I know we found out we've been friends for a long time, but…”

“Shu…” he says, leaning closer.

“Yeah FC?” I whisper back.

He grabs my arms, pulling me closer. “I've always wanted to kiss you,” he confesses.

“What?” absolutely, yes, go for it.

“I'm sorry!” he pulls back a little. “I know it's blunt, but I've known you for a long time.”

“FC,” definitely, yes, let's go. “ I feel the same.”

“Can I?” he asks me, reaching up to grab my face.

“Yes.”

He moves his hand, grasping the back of my neck carefully, bending his head down to mine. Our lips meet. And I wake up. I wake up? It was a dream? I should’ve known. Me passing Werewolf class is too good to be true.

I stretch and open my eyes to see that I was making out with my pillow. “Why am I like this?” I ground aloud. Ever since I found out Aaron was FC I’ve developed the most inconvenient crush. Inconvenient because ew it’s Aaron, but yay it’s FC, and he’s gorgeous but really likes making jokes at my expense, but I like him anyway for some weird reason. 

For the past few days I’ve been flipping through the pros and cons of trying to pursue him and I think my mom has noticed and is up to something. Especially right now because I can't find my phone and that’s either a really good or really bad thing; usually really bad. 

I go downstairs to look for it when I hear my mom being suspicious again. 

“-messaged him yet…” 

“Mom?” what are you doing with my phone?

“AH! Uh-” she laughs nervously. “Aphmau! Good morning!”

“It's not morning Mom. I just woke up from my afternoon nap,” I drop dead around noon which is very bad because werewolf class is after lunch.

“Uh did I-I say morning?! I mean uh...good afternoon!” the nervous laughter continues and I’m getting a very bad vibe from her.

“Mom? Why are you acting weird?” she’s hiding something behind her back and I’m 90% sure it’s my phone.

“Huh? Me?! Weird? Psshhhh! Haha, gurl! Check yo self before you wreck yo self!”

“That doesn't make any sense Mom,” you’re hiding something and I don't like it. Like my phone! “Is that my phone?” She tried to hide it in her pocket but no one touches my stuff without me knowing. My possessiveness has finally come in handy.

Even though I caught her she tries to hide it away anyway. “Nope! I haven't! Noooo idea what you're talking about!”

“Mom!” It’s in your hand I can see it. “You weren't going through my phone were you?” When I gave you my password it was a sign of trust. Shame on you.

“What? Pshh! Nooo! Mija, I was uh...” she searches for an excuse. “actually trying to upgrade our…Data plan! Yeah! That's it! And I uh needed your phone to get the plan activated! Yeah!! So you have lots of data to surf the internet and watch your YouTube videos now!!”

Wow, I didn't know I was raised by a liar. “Really, Mom?” Is this the story you want to stick to?

“Uh.. really!” she averts her eyes.

“Okay,” if you say so. “Thanks, Mom,” but I’ll be watching you.

Before I head back upstairs. “Wait, Aphmau, I wanted to let you know we're going to have some guests over for dinner tonight. So make sure you're ready.” why do I have a bad feeling? “They'll be here in an hour.”

Mom we talked about this. I need at least 3 to 5 business days of advanced notice. “What should I wear?” 

“Nothing to fancy it’s just a few friends,” why are you looking at me like that? What did you do?

“Gotcha!” I rush back upstairs and spend the next hour finding a nice last minute outfit consisting of dark fitted jeans with a purple blouse tucked into them. I finally settled for a pair of black ankle boots when Travis texts me?

**Travis NAB™: Hey, I'm outside**

Right after I read his text the doorbell rings and I think I know what my mom was doing with my phone. I head downstairs and I see her doing an awful job of trying to inconspicuously spy on us.

I open the door to see Travis in his Sunday best. “Hey, Aphmau.”

“Travis,”

“Sorry, it took a while to get here. I had to ask my parents to make sure I could come over,” mother what did you do?

“Okay?” why just why? “Come on in,” I got him settled in the living room and before I can interrogate my mom about her shenanigans the doorbell rings again.

I open the door to see Garroth dressed just as nice and my bad feeling just gets worse. “Garroth?” why?

“Hey, Aphmau. Am I late?” I don't even know why you're here.

I lead him to the living room to interrogate them both but they’re just as confused to see each other as I was to see them.

“Travis?!”

“Garroth?”

“Uh.. what are you doing here?” I would like to know that as well.

“Sit down boys. I've got a few questions for ya,” my mom has disappeared into the night so I know she had everything to do with this. It’s probably another one of her and Zianna’s crazy mom schemes. “First of all I’m sorry for this, second why are you here?”

“You texted us remember?” Travis explains confused.

“Let me see the message ‘I’ sent,” Garroth lends me his phone and I did text him a little more than an hour ago. Which was when I lost my phone and found it with mother. “Oh no she didn't.”

“What did who do?” Travis asks.

Before I can answer them the doorbell rings again and I’m just praying she didn't text Gene because I don't want him to know where I live. I open the door, hopefully for the last time, and am simultaneously relieved and distraught to see Aaron looking like he always does.

“Hey, Shu.”

“Why?” from the look on his face I said it out loud this time. “Hi FC, what are you doing here?”

“I got your text,” I move aside to allow him to come inside and his confusion over Garroth and Travis being here almost makes me laugh. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I thought your Mom would freak out about boys being over.”

“Yeah about that- MOM!” I wanna break up!

She squeals in excitement as if she hadn't planned this entire thing “I take it by the doorbell ringing that our guests have arrived!”

“Mom,” I’m very upset.

“Relax Mija,” don't tell me to relax! “Garroth, it's good to see you!” and don’t ignore me!

“Good evening, ma'am,” is that why they’re dressed to impress?

“Travis! Pleasure to see my daughter's 'Not Alone Buddy!” what is this? Are you evaluating the datability of my guy friends? 

“Good evening, Miss Aphmau's Mom! You look beautiful!” and they’re falling for it?

“Oh Travis, you charmer!” she giggles. “And who is this?” she asks bluntly.

“Hello, I'm Aaron,” he shakes her hand.

“You…” I stare at her. don't be mean to Aaron mom, I like him. “Didn't come dressed up.”

“Um, sorry. Was I supposed to?” yeah why did they do that? The text only said that I was inviting them over to meet my mom. Plus I hate not being the best-dressed person in the room.

Alright, enough games. “Mom, what's going on?”

“What do you mean?” she denies. “You invited your friends over for dinner tonight, remember?”

“No, I didn't. You did!”

“No I didn't,” she denies.

“Yes you did,” I emphasize.

“No, I didn't.”

“Yes, you did!”

“Alright I did!” she finally admits it. “Now which one of you boys has been walking my daughter home this past week?” she gets up in their faces. “I've been trying to catch you in the act this entire time!” 

You know what. “Mom, may I see you in the kitchen. Alone?”

“Not until I'm done questioning these-”

“Mom!” why am I the adult right now?

“Fine! But I've got my eyes on you boys,”

I drag her to the kitchen to finally get an explanation. “Mom, what is going on?”

“I'm sorry! I just wanted to see what boys you've been hanging out with, yo!”

“Yeah, but to go around my back? And invite them over using my phone?” if you had asked me I would have told you anything you wanted.

“Alright, alright! Chill, homegirl!” she attempts to placate me but I'm not in the mood.

“No Mom. I am not your 'homegirl' today.”

“What? Girl you trippin'?”

“Oh, I be trippin' aiight. You went behind my back and dissed my privacy, yo!”

“Aphmau, Mija I, look. I'll admit that I got a little too crunk with my idea. But I care about you, and as your Mommy-”

“Don't ‘as your mommy me right now,’” I interrupt. Guilt tripping hasn't worked since the friendship scandal of ‘08. 

 “As you mommy,” she repeats. “I really want to know what those guys are thinking about!” she defends. “Because I swear they are the devil trying to get into my baby boo!”

“Mom-” our moment is interrupted by the smell of smoke. “Mom I think something’s burning.”

“Wha- my ham!” she rushes to the oven and manages to take it out without hurting herself. Everything else is set up on the dining room table so I’m assuming she forgot about it when the guys began arriving. “Oh, this is terrible! It's ruined!”

“Oh dear,” maybe we should have argued closer to the ham.

“It's fine,” she sighs. “I'll just order a pizza or something.”

Before she can toss it, Aaron interrupts. “Um, if you have a lemon, I can fix this up.” he offers. I definitely want to see this.

My mom looks doubtful.“There's some lemon in the fridge, but, there's no way to save this dinner. It's completely ruined.”

“Not necessarily,” he counters.

* * *

It takes 20 minutes in total but the process is fascinating and he gets hotter the more I watch him. It the end the ham is basically golden and my mom is going to hate him for showing her up.

“That looks great!” I forgot Garroth was here.

“He’s gorgeous,” I sigh.

“What?”

“It’s gorgeous. The ham,” I clarify.

“What the?! How did you-” well mom, Aaron is just full of surprises.

“My Dad always burns the food. So, I've learned a few tricks,” he explains.

"Aaron is full of surprises," I giggle. And hotness he’s also full of hotness. “You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime. My Mom burns the food quite often.” I can feel the anger radiating from my mother and she’s gonna explode soon.

* * *

After Aaron fixes dinner, my mom, very reluctantly, finishes setting the table. The first 30 minutes are fine. We eat food, have normal conversations, and my mom not so subtly tries to figure out who’s been walking me home. But, while she was setting up the table I told them not to tell her as revenge for doing this. 

So her plan was a bust, but we’re having fun and then she tries to tell a joke. It gets a decent, polite response. Then Aaron tells a better joke and everyone loses their mind with laughter. Except for my mom whose jealousy is burning.

Garroth senses this and tries to move to an easier topic. “So Aphmau, did you finish your art project?”

“Yeah. I'm not great at ceramics, but it was fun so we'll see how it turns out.” I tried making a vase because I wanted to make my mom a present. I’m praying the glaze will turn out okay when I see it on Monday.

“Ha!” oh no. “I bet whatever you make mija,” please don't. “Will be irreplaceable!” 

“Mom, your Beyoncé jokes? Leave me a Broken-Hearted Girl” now I’m doing too.

“That was a good one Mija.” she laughs.

“It sounds like your Mom is 'Crazy In Love' with Beyoncé,” oh dear. 

I look over to my mom and I think she finally snapped so the explosion is coming soon.

“Um…” he doesn't even realize the danger he’s what he’s done.

“I think you should escape before the rage induced blindness recedes.”

“Why?” he asks but does begin to follow my advice and gets out of his chair.

“You took a Beyoncé joke.”

“Is that a bad thing?” as soon as he says that my mom regains clarity. 

She leaps over the table in a surprising show of dexterity and Aarons narrowly escapes her, crawling under the table and narrowly escaping through the door. How dare you steal a Beyonce joke from me!” she screams in rage. “You’ll never date my daughter!” I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that last statement is not true.


	23. A Woof's Tale

Today is going to be awful, I can feel it. My pop quiz senses went off yesterday so I tried to study last night, but because I've never struggled in a class before I don't know how to study and I spent all of last night in misery.

"I'm so tired," I groan. I'm hanging out with Katelyn, Kawaii~chan, and Lucinda in the bathroom before lunch and I'm might be falling asleep on the sink because Kawaii~chan is blue and there are two of Katelyn.

"Splash your face with water," Katelyns suggest.

"Not a bad idea," except I might drown. I lay my head on the sink to rest and only get the gist of the conversation. Katelyn is taking Jeffory to prom so the rest of the girls are living vicariously through her. Kawaii~chan doesn't like being wet and dry at the same time and they are planning on splashing me? I shoot up. "I'm awake I swear!" 

I open my eyes and see Katelyn has just gotten her hand on the nozzle. “Why are you so tired?”

“I tried studying for werewolf class last night,” I yawn rubbing my eyes.

“Ew test,” mood.

“Not really a test,” I finally open my eyes again. “More like a quiz.”

“Ew quiz,” c’mon Katelyn.

“So you're expecting a pop quiz?” Lucinda asks.

“Yeah Mr. Gavin likes to keep us on our toes,” it sucks. But before every pop quiz, he likes to review so they're easy to predict.

“Is Werewolf Class really that hard?” 

“Well let's see Katelyn,” without this class, I’d have a 4.0 average. Right now it’s a 3.7, which I can admit is still impressive but that’s still 5 points off of my overall average. “Imagine a class where you have to learn anatomy, psychology, and history but you don't have the body or experience to begin to understand.”

“Or you just suck  at studying,” she retorts

“That is also true,” I admit. “So,” I clap my hands changing the subject. “What did I miss?”

“Katelyn going to prom~” Lucinda sings.

“Really?” Heck yeah Katelyn, getcho man.  

“Yeah!” she confirms excitedly. “And Jeffory’s planning on taking us in a limo!”

“Woah! Why have I not heard of this?”

“You’re so lucky Katelyn!” I exclaim, bouncing up to her. The gossip has given me life! “Not only is Jeffory absolutely gorgeous, he’s also really nice and rich!”

“Yeah, I'm not with him for that though,” she brushes off.

“Oh no! You with him for that big limo you gonna get!” Lucinda joins in on the excitement.

“Calm down it's supposed to be a secret.”

“Then why did you tell us?” I giggle.

“Isn't a girl allowed to brag every once in a while?”

“You’re allowed to brag as long as you let your gal pals help you look for dresses.” Lucinda bargains.

“I mean prom is about three months away,” Katelyn looks contemplative. Then she pulls out her phone. “But why not!” she’s got it narrowed down to five and she’s still thinking about shoes and makeup so we’re going to have a lot of fun.

* * *

Before Werewolf class I have lunch and I almost skipped to go force Aaron to help me study. But the library and cafeteria are crowded and he wanted some privacy in the music room. I forced myself to buy a smoothie and found Travis looking just as tired as I am.

“Hey Travis,” I set my tray down across from him.

No response.

“Travis?” are you asleep? I lean in closer and he’s out. He’s poised to take a bite of his salad but his eyes are closed and he’s softly snoring. Aw, cute. I push his hand out from under his chin.

“What!” he looks around frantically and jumps when he sees me. “Aphmau! When did you get here?”

I stifle a giggle at his confusion. “Less than 5 minutes ago. Are you okay?” you look dead.

“No,” he yawns. “I was up late studying last night.”

“Ugh same,” I groan. “Werewolf class has become the bane of my existence,” I petulantly sip on my smoothie. 

“What is it this time?”

“Reviewing everything we’ve done last quarter,” I groan. “I want to give so bad, but my mom sad anything less than an 80 means any summer plans are gone.”

Travis’ original response is interrupted by the bell. “Test Time?”

“Yeah,” I sigh. “Want to walk me halfway to my doom?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m so happy I had that smoothie because something inside of it is helping me not crash. FC is not here yet, which means this pop quiz is going to be my doom. There’s no point in trying anymore. If I don't get it by now what are 5 minutes going to do to help my odds?

By the time Aaron gets to class I’ve wallowed in misery for 3 minutes and I’m hoping Mr. Gavin will hold off the test one more day. 

“Hey Shu,” he sets his stuff down and walks back to my side of the desk. “Are you okay?”

“No,” I moan. I don't even bother picking up my head. What's the point? “Mr. Gavin is going to give us a quiz and I’m gonna fail.”

“How do you know he's gonna give us a quiz?”

“The stars have aligned!” not really. “It’s the start of a new quarter, and he was reviewing yesterday,” all signs point to a pop quiz.

“How do you know you’re gonna fail?” that comment made me pick up my head.

“Look me in the eyes boy.”

“I am three times your size.”

“Look at me!” I grab his face. “And tell me that I’m gonna pass this test.”

“An 80 is not failing!” he tries to escape my grip, so I shake him a little to emphasize my point.

“Anything less than 90 is trash! I’m a straight A+ student FC! It’s like you getting an 80 in your engineering class.” 

“I still think you’re overreacting,” he’s given up on escaping at this point.

“I think your face is overreacting.”

“That doesn't make any sense,” 

“Your face doesn't make any sense.”

“You know what?” he says, finally escaping my grip.

But before he can retaliate Mr. Gavin walks in with a stack of papers and starts passing them out. “Pop quiz everyone,” I knew it. “Now this pop quiz is more like a pop test, only pop quiz sounds cooler. So this test may take the whole class period,” oh no. “But trust me knowledge is worth it,” I don't believe you. “Good luck everyone!”

You know when you get a test and think “this’ll be easy!” but it’s only the multiple choice and the second page is short answer. I’ve never felt more stupid in my life. Or maybe I've just never felt stupid.

* * *

“Pencils down,” Mr. Gavin announces the end of the text and life is meaningless. The multiple choice was fine and the short answer ruined my life. Mr. Gavin has expectations for a short answer. Full sentences and follow the directions to a key. There were two short answers and they both asked for two examples and analysis. Because I’m stupid I could give the examples but not the analysis which takes away 5 out of 10 points. Even if I got all of the multiple choice right, which I did not, the most I could get is a 75. 

I finished all that I could do in 10 minutes so I’ve just been wallowing for the past 15 minutes.

“Are you okay?” I lift my head to see Aaron getting up to hand his test in.

“Not really,” I admit. I make an awful attempt at a smile. “Could you hand this in for me?” I ask holding up my test. I don't want to walk up there and see Mr. Gavin’s patented You-Could-Do-Better™ look.

“Alright,” when he takes it I put my head back down and continue wallowing. I feel a presence approach me and stare really hard so it’s probably Balto. My friends go out of their way to make noise when I’m not looking so I don't attack first. There have been a few accidents. Mostly Garroth.

“You know,” he starts when Aaron comes back. “It's bad enough we got humans in class,” I’m already angry and he’s only said 10 words. “It's even worse when they show disrespect in class by falling asleep.”

“First of all,” I pick up my head. “I was not asleep. Second. Do you go out of your way to be a jerk or is that just your natural personality?” I look up at him coolly. 

He grabs me threateningly. “Listen up freshmeat-” but before he can continue Aaron jerks him away from me and tosses him out of the window. 

I can't tell if it’s because of my sleep deprivation or the 7 months I’ve spent in this class but the first words out of my mouth are: “Does Balto have a crush on you?”

“What?” he looks so done.

“I mean,” I start packing up my stuff. “You know how people say when a boy makes fun of a girl it’s because he likes her?”

“Are you comparing Balto antagonizing me to a pre-school crush?” he asks incredulously. “If that’s your logic, everyone but you has a crush on me.”

That brings down my mood. “That’s not true.”

“People at this school don't like me, Shu.”

“I like you,” I admit. Why did I say that?

The last bell rings before he can respond, so I take the opportunity to escape before I can embarrass myself any more.  

* * *

It’s Valentine’s Day; the best day of the year! Every year I make my classmates gifts and the week after I enjoy post-Valentine’s Day discounts. This year is going to be even better because I got Kawaii~chan to agree to be my fake girlfriend so we’re going to see Twilight on the couples discount.

I’ve also spent the last week making cards and goodie bags for everyone because, despite yesterday's blunder, I’ve been feeling really good this past week. Everyone’s card has a pun and I made chocolate covered strawberries for everyone but Aaron because I really love my friends and want them to know that.

  * Katelyn’s card says “I’m over the net for you!”
  * Kawaii~chan’s card says “Do me a Flavor and be my Valentine?” 
  * Teony’s card says “You are as sweet as C12H22O11”
  * Travis’s card says “Let’s Taco ‘bout how awesome you are!”
  * Lucinda’s card says “I hope your day is magical!”
  * Vylad’s card says “Happy Valentine’s Day NAB™!”
  * Nicole, Jeffory, Dante, Laurance, and Garroth got Hallmark cards
  * Aaron gets oatmeal cookies and a hand knitted blanket because my crush on him is really obvious and sometimes he looks like he needs a hug.



By the time I get to Werewolf class, I’m full of enough chocolate to handle any reference to what I said yesterday, but for the first time in forever, Aaron got to class before me and is holding a wolf plush. When I ask him who it’s for the answer shocks me more than it should.

“It’s for you,” he admits. “I thought it would help you do better in werewolf class. You know, since you're horrible at it,” the last comment makes me try to grab his face again but he catches me this time, pulling me out of my seat. “Is this how you thank me?”

“No,” I admit. “But the stupid comment was not appreciated so I don't think you’re going to get my gift.”

“What gift?”

“There is no gift,” I shove my bag under the desk.

“The one that’s probably in your bag,” he tries to reach for it.

“If there was a gift,” I take my bag and walk to the opposite side of the desk. “It would not be yours.”

“I can see a tag with my name on it,” he counters, following me.

“You’re not the only Aaron I know.”

“I’m definitely the only Aaron Lycan though.”

“True,” I concede defeat and hand him the bag. “Before you open it,” I warn him. “I haven't made anything this extravagant in a few years.” I watch him take out the scarf I made and his face is undefinable so I rush to defend it. “There’s a wolf silhouette because we met in Werewolf Class and your last name is Lycan, and I thought I was clever,” I’m mumbling by the end because he’s not saying anything. “I used Merino sheep wool because it’s really soft and-”

“Shu?” he finally speaks.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

**Sorry, this chapter sucked. Summer is here and I might not be able to update as often because I have a job now instead of school so I won't be able to get to a computer as often**


	24. Where Woof

The rest of the day was normal. I didn't have a club so Aaron walked me home. I changed out of my uniform, had a snack, and started my homework. I finished in 3 hours and proceded t to procrastinate with my werewolf homework. The house is the cleanest it’s ever been and I started making a blanket.

As I was knitting though I came to the awful realization that it’s never below 50 degrees. So Aaron might never need the scarf I made him. Why’d I make him a scarf? He’d never wear it; his entire wardrobe is t-shirts, sweaters, and jeans. Plus he’s never cold. I could sit 5 feet away from him and still feel the heat he radiates.

So I left the blanket because of embarrassment and force myself to sit down but every time I look at it I realize how stupid I am so I made Woof, the wolf plush Aaron gave me, a sweater. And then I gave him a secret compartment because I can't stop, and now he’s holding the money I’ve saved up and my chances of passing Werewolf Class. 

“This is hopeless,” I groan moving to my bed. “Maybe if I take a break?”

I open my eyes and wake up well-rested for the first time in months. It’s still dark out so I check how much time I wasted sleeping and it’s 5 am. I slept through the night and I didn't finish any of my homework.

This is horrible. I run to check my laptop and, thank Irene, my mom didn't turn it off last night so all of my files are still open. “Alright dog.” I bring it to my desk. “You were the cause of my procrastination, so you’re gonna help me finish this homework.”

* * *

I managed to finish everything but I also missed breakfast so by the time I got to werewolf class I was dead.

“Hey,” please stop. “Hey, wake up,” he whispers urgently.

“I am awake,” I reply, picking my head up. “But the light burns and I’m hungry.” He shouldn't worry; we didn't even do anything today.

“What’s wrong?”

“I missed breakfast so today has just been a big downward spiral,” and I still have club after this.

“Did you stay up late again?” he nudges me when he sees that I’m about to put my head down again.

“Nope. I actually went to bed early. So early that I had to rush and finish my homework this morning.

“Class Dismissed,” Mr. Gavin announces the end of the day but before I can escape he calls me to the front of the room.”

“How likely is it that he’s changing my grade to a 100?” 

“Less likely than you growing taller than 5’4”.” Thanks, Aaron. So much.

“Aphmau, I wanted to talk to you about your homework,” please no. “It wasn't as bad as it usually is,” I’m sorry, what? “I don't normally give compliments right after an assignment is turned in, however, you haven't been working to your full potential,” here we go. “So I'll make an exception.”

“What did I get?” please above 70. 

“An 85. Still not to your potential but a good grade nonetheless.” forget potential. This is my first grade above 80 in more than 3 months. “Because you’ve only been getting 60s and 70s these past few months, I want to encourage you to continue to follow whatever studying methods you did.”

“Definitely!” if it will get rid of everyone's disapproval I absolutely will. “Thank you!”

* * *

Time to get to work! “Alright dog,” I put him on my desk and stare him down. “I don't know what you did, or what I did. All I know is that you make me less stupid and that I need you to pass werewolf class.” Let’s start with the extra credit Mr. Gavin gave me to up my grade.

* * *

I wouldn't have seen Mr. Gavin today so I had to find him during lunch to grade my paper.

He’s making a face. Why is he making a face? He makes one final mark and gives me back my paper. “An 87 Aphmau? Congrats, keep up the good work.” What? 

Woof makes miracles! This is a monument occasion! Not only is it a Werewolf class assignment but a writing one! Essays are the bane of my existence some getting more than a 75 is like Aaron going a day without making short jokes.

* * *

I make it home in the best mood since Valentine’s Day and am, for the first time ever, excited to start my homework.

I take Woof from my bed and put him back on my desk. “Since you seem to be a well-rounded miracle worker-”

“Stop calling!” Mami? She lowers her volume again so I sneak downstairs to listen more. Who is she calling that would get her that angry? “-in my eyes, you do not deserve to see her,” she pauses to listen to whoever’s excuse. “Because if you cared, you would have been here, in person, asking me! You’re putting on a face and I’d rather her not get her hopes up over someone she doesn't remember. Goodbye!” I rush back up the stairs before she can see I was listening in and flop into my desk chair.

If Mami doesn't want me to talk to him then I don't want to talk to him either. He left us, not the other way around.

Back to homework! “Since talking to you helps me study I should bring you to my study hall tomorrow. But first, bed!”

* * *

“Didn't know we were still in kindergarten,” oh my Irene why?

I’ve been bringing Woof to school a lot this week because he’s small enough to fit in my bag without getting in the way of my books. We were working on _Catcher and the Rye_ today because Holden annoys me so much it’s almost impossible to finish, but someone doesn't know how to mind her own business. “Hey Ivy.” Does she not have anything else to do?

“You've been bringing that stupid thing to school for days now, like some little kid.”

“Uh-huh.” Are you done?

“Aw, what's the matter? You need your bottle?” She and her clique laugh before leaving the library, passing by Aaron who looks confused

“What’s up?” you’re making a weird face.

“Why is this here?”

“The plush?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s been helping me study. I’ve been focusing so much better since you got it for me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really. I’ve started getting 90s in Werewolf class again!”

“Really?” don't sound so shocked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh? Maybe I should have used it. Is it too late-” Nope.

“No take-backsies!” I grab and hug it protectively.

“I'm just kidding, just kidding,” He says holding his arms up in surrender. “I would never.” 

“Okay,” I giggle keeping Woof in my lap. “Bring a chair over. You asked me to come, remember?”

“Got it.” he takes a seat. “So how is English going?”

I groan. “Don't even get me started!”

* * *

I lost Woof and the why and how makes no sense!

It was during lunch, which was just me and Travis complaining about classes. Me, a little less than usual because I’m getting better, but Holden is still obnoxious and anyone who disagrees can fight me. 

Before the period could end I went to the bathroom because “we’re in high school” and I “should know how to plan my bathroom breaks” and I left my bag against the wall because it wouldn't fit in the stall and I don't trust myself not to drop something important in the toilet. 

I did my business, noticed my bag was open and that Woof was gone. 

Now I’m panicking, because what if Aaron hates me for losing his gift. Someone obviously stole it because toys aren't sentient or animate. But why would someone steal a toy out of my bag? 

As I’m worried about all of this I’m racing down the hallway and almost crash into Lucinda and Katelyn. 

“Whoa slow down!” Katelyn says, steadying me before I can fall over.

“I lost my plush!” am I crying?

“What?”

“That stupid thing you've been carrying around?”

“It's not stupid! It means a lot to me,” and then I lost it.

“Okay, sorry We'll help you look for it. Where'd you

see it last?

“He was in my backpack in the girls’ bathroom, but when I finished my business, he was gone!” What am I going to do? He’s all alone out there.

“Someone stole it?” Lucinda asks

“Oh a murder mystery,” don't sound so excited Katelyn.

“It's not a murder!” please don't let it be a murder.

“What if someone stole it for the stuffing inside!” Lucinda, you are not helping.

“Guys!” please just help me.

“We’re just teasing ya. Don't worry, we'll find it.”

“We'll make sure we help.”

“Thank you guys.” a little less worry.

“I'll check in the gym and the girls’ locker room.” Katelyn volunteers. “Whoever took it must be a girl.

“I'll check the labs,” Lucinda says. And they head off.

* * *

It’s the end of the day and I still haven't managed to find Woof. I even rechecked the cafeteria because maybe the person who stole him left him behind, but he’s not here. 

Right now I’m wallowing at a table and I think I might be high on the lab fumes because Woof is right in front of me and he’s talking. 

“You lost me!”

“Huh?” am I dreaming?

“Why did you lose me?” I'm definitely dreaming. I must have fallen asleep.

“I didn't lose you,” I defend. “Someone stole you out of my bag,” you’re mine I don't lose what’s mine. “Maybe I shouldn't have brought you to school,” I sigh. “I just got excited because you were helping me with my grades and I kind of wanted to show you off because-” is that an arm? I reach over to take Woof back from this imposter but I guess they sensed the change in my mood because they immediately backed up and revealed themselves to be Aaron.

“Why’d you want to show him off?” he asked with a really annoying grin on his face.

“None of your beeswax,” I get up and follow him around the table, trying to get Woof back. “Were you making fun of me? Mockers get bumped down on the best friend list!”

“I’m on your best friend list?” 

“Yeah?” his confusion makes us stop the chase so I list my reasons. “We talk every day,” I look forward to it. “We know a lot about each other,” Except for my issues and a blatant crush on you but that’ll come out sooner or late. “And we gave each other presents,” I put my soul into that scarf. “Am I not your good friend?”

“You’re my only friend,” he admits.

I don't know what to say about that. Aaron is obviously a private person and I seem to be the only person he hangs out with at school. Why doesn't he have other friends? There’s nothing wrong with him. He’s smart, hot, funny and when he tries he’s a really nice guy so… I don't understand.

“Why?” I ask.

“You’re the only one who got to know me.”

Oh. “Well, now that you have me, I’m never leaving,” I reassure him. “I know you now,” not as well as I’d like to. “And I think every else is missing out,” I walk over and take his hands around Woof. 

“Thanks, Shu,” wow he’s really red.

“You’re welcome,” I say taking Woof back. “And I’m sorry for losing Woof.”

“Woof?”

“The plush you gave me,” I clarify. “I’m not just gonna call it ‘The-plush-Aaron-gave-me’ so his name is Woof. You know, like Wolf?”

“Oh I see,” he chuckles. “And what are you gonna do with Woof?”

“Take him home,” I sigh. “I don't want to lose him again. He’s special to me.”

“Hey,” he changes the subject. “Can I walk you home again?”

“Sure.”


	25. Prom!? Part 1

It’s Prom season and everyone is going insane. Seniors, because it’s their last school event and they’re graduating soon. Juniors, because it’s their first prom and time to start really worrying about college. And underclassmen, because exams are soon. I was riding on Katelyn’s high until a few days ago because her boyfriend Jeffory was taking her. But something happened and now they’ve broken up and Katelyn is devastated. I can tell because she is sitting in the corner sobbing her eyes out. 

Lucinda, Teony, Katelyn, and I are hanging out in the bathroom during our study. I’m fixing my hair because Aaron doesn't have boundaries, and Lucinda is doing her makeup which is confusing because my mom wants to keep me 10 forever. Teony is gushing over the dresses on sale for prom season and just prom in general, and Katelyn’s sobbing in the corner.

“Has prom caused everyone to go insane?” I ask them when I finish putting my hair up. “Because I’ve been asked by most of the werewolf population at this school and some of them are relentless.” I’ve also seen a lot of underclassmen throwing themselves at upperclassmen in hopes of a date.

“Did you say yes?” Teony asks excitedly. 

“No, I don't even know them,” Plus I’m hoping Aaron might ask me. Though it’s unlikely.

“I can't wait till I’m a senior,” she sighs wistfully. “Then I could go without someone having to ask me.”

“You know you can attend next year as a Junior, right?” Lucinda says, putting away her stuff. 

“No way,” she objects. “I’d rather be studying for exams around that time. Prom for me is when I’m a senior and have gotten into a great college.”

“Good for you Teony. You’ve got your priorities straight,” I wanna be that put together. 

“Of course I do,” she says. “Unless some hotties who’s got straight A’s and happens to be on the lifetime honor roll and is also captain of the softball team comes along and sweeps me off my feet.” You also have really high standards

“Wow Teony,” Lucinda says. “Those are some really high standards

“She also has to want to take me to Paris at some point,” she concludes.

“At least you know what you want,” which is a lot. “Exactly what you want actually.” I giggle.

“Well,” Lucinda says. “I’ll be excited when I’m a junior. This girl loves to party.” she points to herself and does a little shoulder shimmy.

“You guys are lucky this girl,” I copy Lucinda’s shimmy. “Wants to party too. But my mom is more stubborn than a mule when she thinks I shouldn't be doing something.” Plus the two years I’ll have to wait if nobody asks me.

“So you are thinking about prom?” Lucinda teases. 

“Of course I’m thinking about prom!” who isn't thinking about prom? “I’m just upset because persistent werewolf dudes won't stop asking me to prom!” I’m not desperate enough to go to prom with people who refused to acknowledge my existence a few months ago. 

As I finished my rant Katelyn starts to sniffle. “Jeffory asked me to prom,” she whimpers and then bursts into tears.

Lucinda looks done with her moping.  “Katelyn snap out of it. It’s been a while since you guys have-”

“Nope,” I interrupt and drag her away from the crying bluenette.

“What are you doing?”

“Lucinda. Aphmau doesn't want you to mention Jeffory,” Teony says completely defeating the purpose of interrupting Lucinda.

“Jeffory!” Katelyn wails.

I don't know what to do. I can't comprehend being that upset over someone leaving me. I’d end up acting happy just to spite them. I don't have the empathy to verbally comfort her so I end up giving her a hug and hoping for the best.

“Katelyn!” Teony rushes to join us. “I’m so sorry I-”

“Alright, Katelyn that’s enough!” Lucinda broke and is finally giving her opinion. “Where is that spunky girl who wants to kick my butt all the time?” Is this gonna work?

Katelyn’s head snaps up and she breaks out of my arms. “That’ is Lucinda! Let’s fight!” apparently so. Let’s hope she doesn't relapse.

Lucinda pushes up her sleeves giving her more flexibility for whatever is about to happen. “That’s the spirit! Come at me bro!” is this allowed? “We’ll fight until your arms become marshmallows!” oh no.

As soon as Lucinda finished her last statement, Katelyn’s face crumpled and she broke into tears again. “Jeffory loved marshmallows!” she sobbed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” she made it worse.

I can't do this. “Katelyn,” I grab her shoulders and shake her a little. “I know you're sad but you’ve got to pull yourself together. I get it, this was your first real relationship and breaking up sucks but you're only 16 and you will get over this and when you do, you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can still be friends.” I pull her into a hug. “Forget about him okay? This might sound really mean, but it's over and by wallowing your wasting time.”

She sniffles one final time. “Alright, I guess.”

“I know what to do!” Teony raises her hand.

“We’ll follow you,” I put her hand down. This isn't class.

* * *

“Let’s study!” I was hoping for something more exciting but this works.

“You can't be serious Teony,” Lucinda obviously disagrees. “ I'm telling you, I think the best thing to do right now is to find a new boy for Katelyn. You know, someone she can have fun with, then dump later.”

“Wait a minute,” I don't know about that. “You’re saying Katelyn should solve her boy problems by finding another boy?” yeah, I don't think so.

“She doesn't need to get with another boy, she just needs someone to take her mind off things.”

Yeah, no. “I think Katelyn will manage to pull herself together without getting another boyfriend.” plus, don't rebounds always end terribly? “If she needs a distraction shouldn't we be doing something more active?” Katelyn looks like she’s about to lose her mind.

“Jeffory loved this stupid math and number stuff,” she sighs in anger than throws her book across the library hitting someone.

“Katelyn,” I scold her. “You can't solve your problems by throwing them.” I rush to check on whoever her book hit and find Zane laying on the ground in pain “Zane are you okay? Katelyn shouldn't have done that.” I try to help him up but he slaps my hands away.

“I’m fine just tell your friend to be more careful!”

I raise my hands in surrender and go back to my friends. “Yeah I don't think this is working,” I tell Teony, putting Katelyn’s book back on the table.

“Don't be obtuse Aphmau,” she giggles.

“Wow Teony,” you wanna go. “That was acute pun.” we high five.

“If you ladies continue those puns I’m gonna turn you both into cats.”

“Lucinda you can't solve all of your problems by turning them into cats.”

“You might be right though Aphmau,” she gets back on track. “We should do something more active, and I know just the thing!”

* * *

“It’s so obvious why didn't I think of this first!” and she’s right. She took us to the outdoor volleyball court. Hopefully, Katelyn’s competitive spirit will come out and she’ll forget about Jeffory. “It's so obvious why didn't I think of this first?! Katelyn loves Volleyball almost more than I love a good multiple choice question!” Wow, Teony.

“We get it your smart,” Lucinda is participating very reluctantly. “Can we just play the wallyball thing already?”

Come on Lucinda. “Wallyball?” seriously? 

“You know what I mean!” I don't think I do. “Let’s get this over with these clothes are terrible.”

“Right,” Teony picks up the ball. It’s Teony and Lucinda versus me and Katelyn. “It’s our serve. Are you ready Katelyn?”

She sniffles. “Jeffory used to practice volleyball with me,” how does everything remind her of Jeffory?”

“Oh,” Lucinda remembers. “I do remember going to practice with Katelyn and I saw Jeffory there and he had his shirt off that day and his abs were-”

“Jeffory!” he wails. 

“Lucinda!”

“What it’s hard not to look at the gut with the best-toned abs in the school.” I don't know if he’s the best.

“Let’s focus on Katelyn you guys!”

“You’re right Aphmau! Now Katelyn! Think you can pull yourself together to get your butt kicked by me?” she jeers. What happened to wallyball?

“I’ll try.” the funny thing about Katelyn is that, even at her worst, her strength is monstrous. So when Teony served, she hit it back over the net, over our heads, and into Zane’s face. 

Oh my Irene. “Zane are you okay?” I rush over. It’s freshman orientation all over again. “I’m so sorry,” he manages to get up before I can get there so I help him pick up his stuff.

“You better be sorry,” Um, what? “I just want to read my book, alone, in peace! But you and your dumb friend over there keep-”

“Zane!” this is amazing! And shouldn't be possible. “You’re voice changed!”

“It did?”

“Yeah and it sounds nice,” kind of hot if you ignore the person behind it.

“It does?” does he never get compliments?

“Yeah! And I’m sorry about Katelyn,” I hand him his stuff. “She’s going through something. I’ll make sure to keep her away from you.”

“Fine, you better. But this is the last warning!” aw he’s flustered.

“Gotcha! See you later!” when I jog back over to the girls Katelyn’s in a much better mood. It’s weird. “What’s up?” I ask Lucinda because she looks unbearably smug.

“I was right. Garroth had a talk with Katelyn and gave her a cupcake.” That’s all it took?

Whatever. “I’m glad you’re feeling better Katelyn.”

“Yeah, you were right I just needed a little time,” she picks up the ball and her smile gets a little scary. “Now that I’m feeling better I can put Lucinda in her place.” oh dear.


	26. Just Let it Be Done

Werewolf class is going to kill me. Finals are next month and I still haven't managed to bring my average above 85%. Aaron is helping me study during our free period. But I think he’s getting tired of how stupid I am.

“‘A Werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope or a lupine, is a human with wolf characteristics, either as a result of genetics (e.g. one or both parents are werewolves) or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. potions or spells).’ Then it’s just the basic myths versus facts.”

“Which are?” I prod for more info.

“Haven't you been taking notes?”

“You know that I hate the way Mr. Gavin explains it.”

He sighs, “It’s just the basics. They’re more in tune with their instincts but aren't dogs, they’re no longer forced to shift under the full moon, and transforming into a wolf is something only the strongest can do.”

“Got it!” 

“So can you repeat it back to me?”

“Sure,” maybe?

“Without looking at your notes.”

“No,” I admit, tossing my books to the side in frustration. “There's no way I'll be able to pass this final.”

“Stop overreacting. Your average is still above 80.”

“But to stay on honor roll it has to be at least a 90,” I whine. And that’s the only thing I actually care about

“You'll be fine,” he reassures me. “We’ll just have to keep meeting during these free periods to study.”

“But aren't you busy getting ready for graduation?” that’s what I’d be worrying about if I was him.

“Not really. All my applications have been sent in and I’ve already been accepted into my top choice.” 

I hate how put together he is. I still have no idea what I want to do with my life

I guess he can tell how put out I am because he starts to tease me instead of going back to studying.”Jealous I'm getting out of school?”

“More like grateful. With you gone I won’t have to worry about you getting into fights.” and the werewolves will be less of a problem.

“I'm not the only one who has to stop getting into fights. Remember last week?”

“She deserved!” that was not my fault. “And I meant physical fights.” verbal takedowns don't count. “But I will miss you,” I admit. “If not for teaching me how to study, then because you're a decent person 20 percent of the time I’m with you,”

“Only 20 percent?”

“I was going to say 10 but I felt like being nice.” I tease him.

I guess he didn't appreciate that because he tried to shove me off of the bleachers, so I pushed him back, which caused a push fight that might have turned violent if not for a werewolf I haven't met before walking towards us.

“Um, excuse me, um, Aphmau?” oh no.

“That's me!” I put a polite smile on my face. Please don't be here for what I think you are.

“May I speak with you? It's important.”

“Uh…” no. “Sure! What's up?”

“Can I speak to you in private?”

Aaron is definitely not okay with that because he is glaring harder than my mom when she found out I had a sexuality.

I just wish he’d say something because then I’d have an excuse not to go. “Sure!”

“Huh? Aph? Uh…” come on say it.

“Aha! Be right back, Aaron.” please come with me.

He walks me behind the bleachers and I hope- “Please go to Prom with me!” nevermind.

“Why?” please have a better answer than the last few.

“I've always wanted to take you on a date.” he doesn't.

“This is kind of sudden. I don't even know you.” please take a hint.

“Which is why Prom is the best chance for me to get to know you!” that is a horrible idea.

“I'm sorry, but this is the first time you've ever talked to me,” ever. “So I’m going to have to refuse.”

“What?” He growls, so I know this is going to be a bit more difficult, but I can handle it.

“I'm sorry-”

“How dare you reject me!” I was gonna be nice but never mind.

“Be quiet.” my voice hardens from the polite one I was just using to a colder tone I only use when I’m getting upset. “I don't know you and you obviously don't really want to get to know me or you wouldn't be here wasting my time when I could be doing literally anything else. Go away. Now.” 

He walks off with his tail literally and figuratively between his legs when Aaron joins me behind the bleachers. “Are you okay?”

“Not really,” I admit. “I’m sick of guys who have either never spoken to me or were super rude to me asking me to prom.” we head back to collect our stuff and head to the main building. “I especially hate when they blame me for rejecting their promposals. At this point, I don't even want to hear about prom.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and I was really hoping someone would ask me.” You. I want you to ask me to prom. You’re the exception.

* * *

“I need to get something from my locker. You can head to class if you want.” I have to grab a textbook I’ll need for my next class. I’m happy that he decided to wait because Aaron’s six feet of tough guy is a great repellent for people wanting to talk to me.

“Thanks for waiting,” I notice a prom flyer on the floor and decide to pick it up.

“Oh man. People really need to learn how to pick up after themselves,” why is he talking so weird?

“Yeah,” I agree. “I can't stand it when people litter.” there’s a garbage can less than five feet away from us.

“Yeah! It's the worst! But, what's the paper?” did your voice just crack? “Is it important maybe?”

Now I’m suspicious. “No,” Is this a joke I’m not understanding? “It's just a Prom flyer.”

“A Prom flyer?!” I’m definitely missing something. 

“Yeah,” why are you acting weird? “I'm surprised someone dropped it with how insane all of the seniors and juniors seem to be about Prom.”

“Uh, yeah. What, do you think of that?”

“I’d be ten times more excited if strangers didn't try and ask me to prom.”

“Aphmau!” oh my Irene why. 

“Sven,” at least I know their name this time. “Hey!” please don't ask me to prom.

“I'm glad I found you.”

“You are?” please don't ask me to prom.

“Yeah. May I speak with you alone?”

“Sure! Unless you still need me?” I look back at Aaron but he doesn't seem to get it.

“No problem.”

We walk around the corner and I’m hoping- nevermind again. “Prom?” Irene why?

“Yeah! I wanna go with you Alpha.”

“I don't know you that well Sven. We're, just classmates.” plus you stole my pretzels a few months ago. “I'm sorry.” I pat him on the shoulder to console him. “Bye.” then I make a run for it.

When I turn the corner I bump into Aaron who’s in a worse mood than when I left him. “Great you're still here!” I grab his arm and drag him with me to my next class. We were quiet for 30 seconds before I got cooled down enough to talk. “That was the second guy who asked me to Prom today.” three other guys asked me yesterday when I was worrying about Katelyn and one was persistent enough for me to throw a book at him. That’s why I got so worked up when the last two asked me.

“He asked you to prom? What did you say?”

“I said no of course!

“So you don't like the idea of Prom?”

“They just came and asked me out of the blue. How am I supposed to respond that?!”

“You didn't answer my question.”

And before I could the bell rang.

“Sorry, Aaron, I have to get to class early today I have to finish my painting for art. Ask me later!” let's hope these five extra minutes are enough.

* * *

The rest of the day is me getting asked out.  Why am I only hit on by boys I don't like. Considering that I only like one boy the odds are not in my favor, especially since he is the most awkward person I’ve ever met, but still! Four more guys asked me out which might not be a lot but I’ve never been asked out before. I was always that weird kid who always liked anime and video games too much to make friends. 

I thought I finally escaped them when I was cornered by Balto

“Hey, cutie,” 

“Ew... let me guess Prom?”

“Yup,” he confirms with a cocky grin. “Interested?”

“NO! I'm not interested in going!”

“At all?”

“At this point? Probably!” I throw my hands up in frustration. “Yeah no! I refuse to go to prom. %&$#?@! Prom!”  

“Really?” oh no.

I whirl around and see Aaron with a really sad look on his face and I don't know what to do. I really wanted him to ask me but I don't want to ask him to ask me because what if he didn't want to ask me. But if I say I change my mind then randudes will continue asking me to prom. 

“Wow,” don't say ‘wow’ like you’ve won. “Your mate doesn't want to go to Prom with you at all?” he laughs then puts a mock pout on his face. “Ohh that’s sad. I guess you two aren't a couple after all.” And stop including me in your anti-Aaron schemes.

“Who said we were a couple?” is that what everyone thinks?

“You're blushing,” he points out.

Because I want us to be a couple. “Because you’re making me upset.” I haven't been this frustrated in years.

“So you would go with Aaron to Prom?” Why are you so annoying? It's none of your business

Yes, I would. “No I wouldn't!” why did I say that? 

“Ouch! That's cold.” why do you look so smug.

“Whatever.” Aaron finally joins the conversation. “It's not like I'd want to take her to Prom anyway.”

You wouldn't? “So I’m not good enough for you?” but I really like you.

“You JUST said- Ugh! Whatever!” his face turns ugly.

“Well even if you asked me, I wouldn't go with you!” I’m lying yes I would.

“The thought never crossed my mind.” now he’s cold.

“Great I’m glad!” my face is burning and tears start to fill my eyes. “Because Prom with you would probably be a nightmare.” I finally storm off. Why did I do that? I actually wanted him to ask me and now he’s mad at me. 

* * *

As soon as I got home I texted FC an apology for getting so emotional but it’s been a few hours and he still hasn't responded. 

I was such a bitch today. Not even just to Aaron but all those guys who asked me out as well. I know how hard it is to put yourself out there when the likelihood of getting rejected is so high but you want to take the chance anyway because “what do I have to lose?” and I was so rude. I’m a terrible person, it’s no wonder that Aaron was never going to ask me. 

I let out an audible sigh and forced myself to get out of bed. Sitting around and moping isn't going to help me. I’m going to go see him. 

I ask Mami for permission and head downstairs trying to figure out the logistics of my plan. Aaron’s parents are pretty strict if they sent him off to military school so I don't think they’d appreciate me knocking on their door at 6 pm. I open the door and why is he at my house?

“Hey!” does this mean he’s not mad?

“Hey.” he looks subdued.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to apologize for what I said.”

“Aphmau?” I forgot she was here. “who are you talking to? I thought you were going to a friend's house.”

“Come!” I whisper. “Climb up this ladder to the roof,” why is this here? “I’ll meet you in a minute.”

“Hmm,” she comes outside to check on me. “I swore I heard you talking to someone.”

Distraction. “I think the Tamales are burning,” I giggle nervously. Please forget what you came here for.

“¡Ay Dios Mio!”

I let out a breath of relief then follow Aaron up the ladder. “Aaron?” I see him sitting at the highest part of the roof and reluctantly meet him there. “It’s so pretty up here.” and really high up. 

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Look, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry too,” I admit. “I took out my frustration on you and I shouldn't have, especially since you seem to always be there for me.”

He chuckles. “It's alright. I know that stuff gets on your nerves and that's why you said those things. I was a little hurt by what you said because a part of me thinks it's true.”

“No never. I know I may make fun of you a lot but you're one of my favorite people. I know whoever you take to Prom will have an awesome time with you.”

“Thanks, Aph It means a lot.” although you should take me

“I, uh, also came here because you... forgot your calculator, here.”

“Thanks! My mom would’ve murdered me if she found out I lost this expensive-”

“GO 2 PROM? 8D” I think I’m going to cry

I take a sec to try and pull myself together before turning to him, the happiest I’ve felt in a while. “You know I hate that face,”

“Why are you crying? You don't have to-”

“I’m just really happy,” I admit pulling him into a hug. “Yes, I’d love to go to prom with you. I’ll even wear heels so you won't hurt yourself trying to dance with me.”

“Are you sure you won't miss your bedtime?”

I can make an exception just this once


	27. Our Last Dance

Prom is tomorrow and getting to this point was an experience.

"A soon as Aaron asked me I had to plan out a way to convince my mom to let me go. So the next day I got back from school when she was already home. I walked in, headed straight for the stairs and announced: "Hey mom, Aaron asked me to Prom yesterday!" And didn't wait for her initial reaction because I was hiding in my room.

"The house goes still, which was definitely a bad sign, but I didn't hear her sprinting up the stairs so I mistakenly assumed she was fine with it. What had actually happened was that she knew I'd lock myself in my room to avoid confrontation so she got a ladder and tried climbing through my window while I was distracted. That's just as safe as you think it is.

"I refused to let her in because she refused to see reason so I argued about her hypocrisy and she yelled at me for disrespecting her wishes. Arguing is not good for balance so when I refused to back down she reared back to make another argument the ladder decided to go with her and she fell, thankfully into some bushes but we still went to the hospital just in case.

"She didn't think an ambulance was necessary and I didn't want to argue with her so I ended up driving her to the hospital which was a harrowing experience because I only know how to drive in case of an emergency and Mami is a back seat driver.

"So we get to the hospital and we're set up in the E.R. but we're not a priority because she's not visibly injured and someone has already checked her for a concussion so we're just waiting for a nurse to come in, clean up her scrapes, and maybe prescribe her some antibiotics or pain medicine when I see Katelyn who has the same 'I-am-worried-about-you-but-you-kind-of-brought-this-upon-yourself' look that I have on my face.

"Turns out her dad was brought in for the same reason my mom was brought in except when he found out Katelyn wasn't changing her mind he passed out instead of falling out of a window. He woke up via some parental sixth sense when he heard us talking about prom which brought my mom over who agreed very loudly. They both ended up being sedated and Katelyn took advantage of their drug-induced state to ask for permission to go to prom."

"Whenever I hear about the crazy things that happen in your day to day life I worry about you." I cannot even begin to describe the look on Vylad's face.

"At least I get to go to prom early," although I don't think it's worth it.

"Yeah! I think that you're the only freshman going to prom this year. That's crazy!"

"I don't think I'm the only one," the wannabe bad kids always find some way to sneak in and underclassmen are in charge of photography.

"The only one going to dance, not because they have a job to do," he counters. "What's it like being the protagonist in a shoujo manga?"

"Awful," it really is.

I'm hanging out at the Romeave's because my mom wanted to hang out with Zianna and she doesn't trust me at home alone anymore because she's afraid Aaron will come and snatch me away while she's not there.

"I'm just excited to have fun." my first year of high school is almost over and I want to enjoy the ease of being a freshman a little longer.

Vylad takes the opportunity to tease me. "Are you sure you're not just excited to spend the night with Aaron?"

"And also that," I admit. I'm not ashamed he's hot. I even got him a boutonniere, which I had to look up the name of.

"So something is going on between you and Aaron?" Garroth asks.

"No." at least not yet. "We're just best friends who became best friends in a weird unexpected way." we're like platonic soulmates.

* * *

At PDH prom is held on the Saturday before finals to give Seniors that last push to help them survive high school until graduation. It starts at 7 and lasts until 11 which is when various after proms start. Teachers, parents, and underclassmen are not invited so Garroth, Katelyn and I are going to head home, maybe Aaron as well if he doesn't feel like being social.

We decided to get ready at my house because I didn't want to have to move all of my make up. I might've hated getting done up earlier in the year but now I like it so much, all of my allowance goes towards self-care.

Because I like practicality and it was on sale for 70% off. I'm wearing a pink, satin, off the shoulder, high slit prom dress with a white belt that goes around my waist and white 3-inch high heels so Aaron can't make any short jokes. I decided to straighten my hair, put on a light pink smokey eye and attempt to do Katelyn's make up.

"If you sat still I'd be done already," I remind her.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited!" let's hope it stays that way.

Her dress isn't the same one that she wanted earlier in the year but it's just as pretty. She's wearing white flats and her dress is a royal blue, spaghetti-strapped, sparkly, fitted gown that makes me really insecure. But she looks gorgeous so I have to make her make up match but she won't sit still.

"I'm done!" finally. I went the extra mile with her look. Gold to blue to black smokey eye, gold highlighter, and pink lipstick. "I'm kind of amazing. If you get sick of Garroth, hit me up," I say handing over a mirror to allow her to see for herself.

"Wow."

"I know!"

"I look-"

"I know!!"

"Amazing,"

"I know!!!" I grab her hand and drag her out the door to the stairs. "Ready to blow their sock off?"

"Sock?" whoops typo

"You look so amazing that the rest of their socks have been preemptively blown off," I save.

"Alright," she allows. "Let's blow their sock off and save the boys from the shovel talk."

We stop at the stairwell. "We're ready!"

"Ahh! Let me get my camera!"

We descend the stairs like the babes that we are and as soon as I see Aaron my face decides to betray me and blush harder than humanly possible.

"Wow," I feel a little better knowing that he's just as starstruck as I am.

But Katelyn's dad does not. "What did I say about looking!"

"Uhhh-"

"You girls are beautiful!" my mom says walking in with her camera.

"Thanks, Mami." I turn to Aaron. "You clean up nice."

"Thanks."

"Is that a blush I see," I reach out to poke his cheek.

"Stop," he chuckles, grabbing my finger, then my hand. "I got you something," he reaches behind him.

"A corsage!" He helps me put it on and I am never getting over him. "I got you something too!" and help him put on the boutonniere. "Done!" I rest my hand on his shoulder and lean back to get a better look at him.

Even when Aaron and I didn't like each other I knew he was attractive. Despite the effort that he never puts into his appearance, his obvious athleticism, and stoic demeanor was hot. Even when I got to know him and realized he was mostly controlled mischief he was still gorgeous, even more so since we actually communicate. And I'm re-realizing that right now.

When I looked into his eyes the air became charged with something that I've never experienced before. Like a static charge between us drawing us closer until-

"Okay!" my mom drags us to the door. "Time for you to go!"

* * *

We arrived a little before opening because Garroth had actual responsibilities but the rest of us chose to chill until Prom started and then party with the upperclassmen. And Garroth got to join us when he wasn't needed.

The dance was a good idea. Aaron sucks at dancing, I haven't tripped in my heels yet and it looks like Jeffory isn't going to show up so Katelyn is having the time of her life. Most of her time has been spent on the dance floor or taking a break to eat/drink like we are right now

"This has been fun so far," she wipes her brow and gestures to the floor. "Come on Garroth, let's get another dance in!"

"After you."

As they walk away I lean closer to Aaron and whisper. "I'm kind of happy that she didn't take me with her."

"Yeah?" he looks at me.

"I mean I did come here to spend time with you," I admit. "Plus, I'm like a fawn in these shoes. So you're going to have to pick up the slack."

"It's not my fault you're an awful dancer."

"You're the bad dancer, not me. You keep stepping on my toes."

"Because you stepped on mine first!" our faces have gotten much closer

"No, I did not!" I giggle and push his face away half-heartedly. "And even if I did you're still a horrible dancer."

"Maybe you're just too short for me to dance with," he counters.

"Ha! You can't make that joke. I'm 5'3" right now!"

"And I'm 6 feet tall what's your point?"

"You know what-" I move to stand up and notice trouble arrive.

"What?" he looks and sees what I'm seeing.

"Jeffory's here.

"And he's heading right for Katelyn."

I want to help prevent whatever's about to happen but by the time we got within 5 feet, the disaster had already started.

I think the entire time we've been focusing on making Katelyn feel better we've forgotten about what a great guy Jeffory is and how hot head Katelyn can be. Turns out Katelyn broke up with Jeffory, not the other way around because Jeffory is too nice she's sad because she misses their relationship not because he broke her heart. I really can't even begin to describe what happened after the initial confrontation. But Garroth and Jeffory ended up having a catfight, and Katelyn needs a bit of time to sort through her feelings.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea." Is it bad that that was the most exciting thing to happen today? "Is this what people look forward to when they talk about prom?"

Aaron chuckles. "Probably not. I'm pretty sure it's about having something to remember but the only thing I want to remember is you." Wow.

My face heats up. "Do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

"In here!" I ended up bringing us to where we started. I grabbed the guitar on our way in and plopped myself down in the middle of the room. "Tada!"

"The music room?

"Yeah!" I gesture him forwards, drag him down next to me and hand him the guitar. "Play me something."

"What?" he fumbles for a second. "I can't. I'm not good at it."

"Yes, you are."

"I just started to take it seriously. I can't."

"Why?" I won't pressure you if you have a good reason.

"I'm embarrassed by it."

"You shouldn't be," I give him the pick and lean into him. "Can you play that song for me? The one you played when I first came here."

"Eternity?"

"Yeah, I really like that one."

"If I mess it up promise you won't laugh."

"I won't," I lay my head on his shoulder.

I love this song. It's something I could sit and listen to him play all day if he'd let me. Even just watching him is amazing. I love hanging out with Aaron like this. I love hanging out with Aaron in general but right now he's so relaxed. It always seems like he's holding something back and he's terrified to let go, but right now...

"I was thinking about how you're going to be gone next year."

"Yeah," he sighs and slows his strumming

"Remember when I said I wouldn't miss you."

"Yeah?"

"I lied."

"Shu." his hands stop moving and he sets the guitar aside."

"No, keep playing. I didn't mean to bring the mood down," but I move away to explain myself anyway. We're still against the wall but now we're facing each other instead of leaning against each other. I don't know how to explain that he's kind of my best friend and the greatest person I've ever met. I don't want him to leave.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to cry on you're prom night," but it's kind of too late. "But I'm going to seriously miss you and your awful short jokes, and the way you steal my lunch when you pretend I'm not looking, and how you pretend to like my baking even though I'm really bad at it, and your terrible dancing-" as I start to ramble my waters burn and my lip trembles. I'm sad that he's leaving, I'm mad that I'm overreacting and I'm embarrassed because I'm crying and definitely ruining my makeup.

"I can dance better," Aaron says. He stands up and plays the same some he was just playing on his phone, then pulls me up to stand with him. "Come here." he lifts and pulls me closer.

"What are you doing?" I took my shoes off a few minutes into Aaron's playing so I've lost 3 inches and have to wrap my arms around his neck and stand on his toes like a toddler. "Put me down please!" I can admit that your muscles are very attractive but I still don't trust you not to drop me. I can't even struggle. my legs are too short. "This is not fair," I say giving up.

"It's not supposed to be," he admits adjusting his grip so it's more like a hug. "I just wanted to hold you." he leans his head down onto mine making me blush. "Try not to think about the future. Just enjoy this dance."

"Okay," I say, resting my head against his chest and allowing myself to enjoy the moment."


	28. See You Later

**7.**

“We’ve got one week until you have to leave for the agonizing, soul-crushing, torturous, harrowing, ordeal that is your freshman year of college!”

“Yay!” he cheers sarcastically. So I shove him off of my bed. Disrespectful barbarians are not allowed. We’re hanging out at my house because Mami is out of town so I don’t have to worry about Aaron being murdered if she sees him.

He's quick to get up. “We have to plan this out,” I continue, dodging his attempts to return the favor. “How much time do you want to spend with your family before you have to go?” I ask, pulling out my notebook. The most fun has to happen this weekend before my mom gets back, then the rest of the week before Aaron's parents get back to drive him to Falcon Claw.

He finally returns to lying on my bed and turns to face me. “None.” Well, that’s a scary face.

“That means the last of your free time in Phoenix Drop is going to be spent with me,” I ignore his gloom, and focus. “So are you ready for the most amazing seven days you’ll ever have?” I flop down and turn to face him grinning.

**6.**

“Don't!” I grab for him, trying to keep myself steady.

“This was your idea,” He laughs and finally helps me, pulling me closer so I don't roll away. 

“Yeah well-” I start to slip so he puts his hands on my waist. “You told me you’ve never done this before so I thought that you’d be just as bad as I am,” but Aaron is impossibly perfect.

“We’ve been here a while-”

“Thirty minutes.” who learns how to skate backwards in thirty minutes?

“So I picked up some things,” he pulls me around the circle. “Plus I think it’s kind of impossible to be as bad as you are.”

“Well, I think it’s kind of impossible to be as dumb as you are,” I stick my tongue out.

“Not true," he reaches to grab it so I jerk back almost falling again. "because I’m definitely smarter than you are.”

“You know what?” I yank my hand out of his because I really wanted to hit him, but his grip was too tight so he came with it and he finally fell. Since it was on top of me I’m not as happy as I could be.

Because humanity is awful, the other patrons skated around us as we, mostly me, laid in agony. I open my eyes and see his face less than an inch away from mine. Before I can begin to comprehend the position we were in, his face burns redder than a fire hydrant and he reels back putting some distance between us. 

**5.**

“Are you sure your parents are okay with this? I know they’re kind of strict,” that is such an understatement.

Aaron’s entire family is on a business trip that they chose to spare him from so he could finally finish packing. Apparently the only normal teenage trait Aaron has is also the worst one, procrastination. So he invited me over to force him to stay on track, although I might end up doing the exact opposite.

“Probably not, but they’re not here so I don’t care,” as we get closer to his departure date Aaron has been acting a little weird. There’s a tension, almost a hostility, that’s increased the less time he has left. 

“So what should I do?” I glance around his room and it’s much plainer than I expected. That could be explained by his packing everything away, I don’t think that’s it. 

The walls are plain, there’s no sign of any posters or paintings, knick-knacks that might have been around. There’s a bed, a desk, a chair, and a nightstand. Very basic and impersonal. The entire house is actually like that. There are family photos obviously but the rest of the house is picture-perfect, nothing is out of place like this place is barely lived in.

“Can you help me fold and put everything away,” he points to a pile of clothes that I didn't notice. “No there’s not any underwear,” he adds seeing the look on my face.

“That wasn't what I was going to ask,” I defend.

“That’s such a lie,” we sit on his bed and we get to work. 

“I was going to ask why all of your clothes are basically the same?” no I wasn't. 

“What are you talking about?” he puts the clothes he’s finished in another box.

“I’ve counted like 30 hoodies and 10 of them are exactly the same,”

“They’re comfortable!” he can't even deny it.

“Half of them have some form of a hole or mysterious stain,” I hold up the hoodie he wore to my mom’s dinner party as an example. “And like five of them are too small or something you’re definitely never going to wear,” this time I’m holding a woolen Christmas sweater that had either shrunk in the wash or hadn’t been worn since Aaron was scrawny enough to be my size. It’s actually pretty cute. “Can I have this,” it even has an ‘A’ for ‘Aphmau!’

“Sure,” he’s not even looking.

“Aaron~” I poke him, urging him to look at me. “I’m bored~” I whine, rolling over to rest against him. “I finished folding my half and everything.” come play with me.

He gives me a brief glance, then looks away with a blush. Well, that won't do.

I prop myself up on my elbows, then get on my knees draping myself over him. He acts unfazed so I turn to drastic measures. I wrap my legs around his waist and dig my fingers into his sides causing him to yelp.

He falls back and twists before I can try again and immediately retaliates. 

When we’ve finally calmed down his smile is back and we’re both blatantly disheveled. Our clothes are ruffled and Aaron had to hold my hands down so I didn't accidentally smack him as he got his revenge. 

His forehead presses softly against mine and the world kind of drifts away. Even though he’s looming over me there’s not a hint of fear. I close my eyes and release a breathy giggle, the adrenaline and joy rushing through me giving me a buzz like no other.

But obviously the universe hates me because a box falls startling us out of the mood. Aaron’s face burns brighter than I’ve ever seen it and he reels back so hard he falls out of his bed tipping over even more.

“Let’s finish up.”

**4.**

“You’re only here because I’m mad at Katelyn and Kawaii~chan right now and I can't do this alone.”

“It’s just a scary movie,” he sighs grabbing the popcorn and forcing the blanket off of me. “And it hasn’t even started.”

“If you don’t want to be here,” I say grabbing the bowl so he doesn’t vacuum it down like everything else he eats. “You can leave and I’ll do this by myself.”

“And miss you freaking out over everything?” he grabs a handful and leans back. 

We’re watching the first Micheal Myers Halloween movie because the girls called me a coward, and I am, but I won't stand for it being said to my face. 

I start the movie and almost immediately have to hold his hand. I’ve never watched this movie but I get the gist. Evil sociopath escapes a mental hospital and terrorizes a town. The movie isn't even very scary, the suspense is just too much for my tiny heart to bare. 

Aaron had to force me to watch the last scene, where he chased Laurie upstairs and she had to fight him off until he was shot by the psychiatrist. He was seated behind me, arms wrapped around me so I couldn't run away like I did for the car scene. When the movie ends, after seeing that Micheal had escaped I let out a whimper and Aaron burst into laughter.

“You are such a loser!” he shakes in mirth trying to calm down. 

“Ugh,” I try to stand up and escape the laughter but he holds me tighter so he can continue to make fun of me. 

“Did you even watch the movie?”

“diD yOu EVen WatCh tHe mOVie?” I force myself up and hide in the bathroom.

“Shu!” he doesn't even bother to hide his laughter. “I’m sorry I didn't mean it!”

“Yes, you did!”

“Yeah, I did.”

**3.**

When I met up with Aaron today I decided he needed some air. There was a dark yet vulnerable look on his face that I thought would be helped by some peace and quiet. I set up a blanket and some snacks in my back yard.

The first few minutes were spent in silence as I waited for him to give me a signal of whether I should pretend everything is fine or not. We’re laying in opposite directions with our heads by each other. Our shoes are off, mine because I didn't want to dirty the blanket, and his because he likes how the grass feels under his feet. Staring up at the sky I can almost pretend that everything will be like this forever, that Aaron and I will be friends forever and if I ever confess my feelings he won't laugh in my face.

“Do you ever feel like,” he starts turning to face me. “Like the world has something personal against you so people find any reason they can to hate you?”

“I don’t hate you.”

**2.**

Aaron’s parents are home. We couldn't meet today.

**1.**

I just wasted 10 hours rereading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

It’s 8 pm and I didn’t get to see Aaron today. He said he couldn't leave the house to meet up and when I offered to visit he immediately shut me down. I won't be able to see him tomorrow because he’s leaving early to drive down to his campus at 4 am. His parents bought him a car to make visiting easier so he’s heading down alone and I probably won’t see him until winter break or at all until we reconnect via Facebook in 25 years after I’ve gotten fatter and he’s gotten hotter.

Before I can make myself spiral into another depressing thought process I hear a tapping on my window. I know it’s not a tree branch because the weather is perfect outside so it’s obviously an ax murderer out to get me.

I grab my book and make my way towards the window. “Hello?” If it is a murderer, hopefully, the hardcover will give me a second to escape and call the police. 

“Shu?” Aaron?

I get closer and I see that he tossed some pebbles from the sidewalk to get my attention. I open my window. “What are you doing here,” I whisper loudly. 

“I didn't want to leave without seeing you again.” he’s wearing his signature red hoodie with the hood up and in the dark, I can’t see him very well.

“Hold on,” I close my window and head downstairs to let him in. Mami is hanging out with Zianna again so I’m by myself until 10. “Hey,” I pull him in and prepare to give him a hug when I notice something. “What happened?” there’s a hand-shaped bruise covering half of his face and his hand is cut up really badly. 

“It’s nothing,” he mumbles looking away from me.

I stare at him for a moment really taking him in, shoulders hunched and a harsh expression, I don’t think me pushing would help. “Come on,” I take him to the second-floor bathroom where the first aid supplies are. I pull out the alcohol and bandages and grab his wrist examining the injury. 

“I don’t need all of that,” he protests, trying to pull his hand away. “It’s just a scratch.”

“A scratch that could get infected if I don’t clean and cover it up,” I tighten my grip. I decided to start by holding his hand over the sink and pouring Hydrogen peroxide over it. Then I pour warm water over it. “What did you do that got your hand this messed up?” I’m going to need more bandages.

“Ipunchedamirror.”

“You what?” I finish wrapping up his hand with bandages and tying it off with my red bandana because we’re out of medical tape. Apparently being Alpha means I need a lot of medical supplies because werewolves won’t go to the nurse’s office. Supposedly it smells bad.

“I punched a mirror,” he examines his hand to avoid looking at me so I smack it away before he can ruin my work.

I work on his face next, applying some bruise cream and giving him an ice pack to help reduce swelling. Once I’m done I clean up then take us to my room.

I lay my head on his shoulder. “Why did you make me Alpha female?” we sit in silence for a few moments.

“...I liked you.” 

“No you didn’t,” I immediately deny. 

“I really did.”

“Then why were you so mean?” 

“Because…” he hesitates to put his thoughts into words.  “I was also in love with Shu. But I didn't know her and she didn't open up to me. Then I found out that you were her. The girl I was talking to online, the entire time was the dumb girl from my werewolf class.”

“Hey,” I shove him playfully and finally turn to face him.

“You know,” he grabs my hand. “We might not ever see each other again.”

“Let’s not think about that,” I look into his eyes and lean in closer. “I really like you.”

His face glows. “I like you too.”

“I’m afraid you know,” I pull him closer. “That I’ll actually never see you again.”

“Yeah?”

“And I want to kiss you.”

“You want too…?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m most afraid of,” I admit.

“You should be,” he allows himself to wrap his arms around my waist. “I’m probably not a very good kisser.”

“None of the people you’ve kissed have enjoyed?” I doubt it.

“None of the people I’ve kissed exist.” really?

“I’ll be your first kiss?” he nods. “Are you sure you want me to be your first kiss? It should be with someone special.”

“you're very special to me. You always will be,” he leans his head down finally letting his lips meet mine. 

Kissing is always described as fireworks or full of love and passion. I’ve kissed three guys and didn’t understand that until right now. We are both very inexperienced, there’s a bit of awkward fumbling, but he’s warm, and his hands are large, and I wish he could hold me like this forever.


End file.
